Supernova Family
by YohoAruto
Summary: There are laughter, shouting, fight, all the halabaloo. It's what families do! But we all have to wonder if this family can survive with eachothers? Just a regular Supernova Family.
1. Just a Normal Day

Me: I got this idea from this video I watched. It was sooooooo funny and cute! Hawkins is the mother. Drake is the father. And the children were Killer, Kidd and Law. I enjoy all the way even though I don't know what the words said. It's funny that Drake and Killer looks like the only one sane in the family XD. Maybe Hawkins also but I'm not sure.

Kidd: Just get on with the story already!

Me: fine, fine. Hold your horses. this will be just dabbles from time to time. It might end up a full blown story if I felt like it.

* * *

1. Just a normal day.

It's just a normal day in the supernova family.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST LUFFY!"

"SHUT UP WOMAN! LIKE I MEAN TO LOSE HIM!"

Yep, just a normal day. Bonney and Kidd are up at each others throats again. One could only hope that they didn't break anything in the living room where their argument is held[1].

"I EXPECT YOU TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR OWN BROTHER! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO PICK HIM UP FROM SCHOOL WITH ZORO! In that other case, HOW DID YOU LOST TRACK OF OUR GREEN HEADED IDIOT!" noted that she said 'our'. Yep, Zoro is part of this loud family. Everyday, because of his bad sense of direction (if have any), he always need a escort. Good thing the dojo, where Zoro gets off, is next to where Kidd is working. Then again, it's not effective if Kidd couldn't keep an eye on him.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT LUFFY CAN'T STAY IN ONE PLACE! AND ZORO ALWAYS GETTING LOST! THIS ISN'T- STOP WATCHING THIS AS IF THIS IS A COMEDY SITCOM BAS-!"

The bas-, aka Law, just gave a smirk as he watched them from the couch in an calm and lazy manner.

"I'm just watching a family sitcom Eustass." And by family sitcom, he means Bonney's and Kidd's argument.

"THIS IS NOT A FAMILY SITCOM EITHER!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT RIGHT NOW GOTH FREAK! WE NEED TO FIND THEM BEFORE WE END UP PAYING ANOTHER HOSPITAL BILL!"

No one wants to mention the last incident that happened not so long ago, courtesy of the two youngest members.

"HOW IS IT THAT YOU FORGOT TO PICK UP LUFFY? YOU PART TIME JOB IS CLOSE TO HIS SCHOOL!"

"SHUT IT! I HAVE A LIFE YOU KNOW!"

In the background, Apoo and Killer sneaked into the apartment, not wanting to be part of this conversation or have anything to do with it. They both knew one obvious thing. Piss off Bonney + Piss off Kidd = somebody is gonna die. Why is it that the two of them has to come home early in the wrong day? All they wanted is to go to their rooms and do their work before hell ensued.

_**"You two stay there.. After this, we're going to find Luffy and Zoro."**_

The two other supernovas frozed as they look over to Bonney, who has an disturbing aura blazing over her that said "**take another step towards your rooms and I'm ripping off your manhood**"

Loving where their manhood really is, they plop down next to Law in an obedient manner.

"How long has this been going on?" Apoo quietly asked Law as the three watch the battle between the most hot headed people in the family scream at each other.

"Since Eustass came home." Responded a very entertained Law, who can clearly see that his expression is just pissing the red head off.

"Eh? Bonney came home early..? Then... wasn't that 3 hours ago..?"

"Apparently so..."

Apoo and Killer sweatdropped in the back of their heads.

"Then...shouldn't we stop them?" Apoo deadpanned towards the sadistic supernova.

"Why should I when I'm enjoying this?"

"I don't think that's the point Law."

"Is it?"

Apoo didn't say anymore as Killer looked a bit concern at the situation. Of course no one could see it behind his mask.

"I'm home.." droned X. Drake, one of the most sane person in the family, as he open up the front door, ignoring the the yelling from the two hot heads that could practically be heard all over the country.

"Capone and Urouge will be coming home late because of work." he mentioned, even though no one can hear him through the loud screaming, as he started to take off his shoes and shut the front door.

Everyone stop to look at Drake as soon as he closed the front door. On his back, holding on to him like some kind of baby koala, is the youngest member of the family, Luffy, who is sleeping with some drool hanging from the side of his mouth.

"!#%#^%&$%%#$%#$%#$%#$$##$#^%!"

Drake sweatdropped as he listened to the incomprehensible words of Bonney and Kidd. Amazingly, they both said everything all the same.

"I can't understand..." Drake slowly deadpanned as he listen to them yelling at him like it's the end of the world.

Getting her tongue back, Bonney started to threw her frustration over at Drake instead.

"WHY IN THE WORLD DIDN'T YOU CALL US THAT YOU HAVE LUFFY?" She loudly shrilled in an uncontrollable fit.

Drake sighed as he rubbed his temples a little, not bothering to take Luffy down from his back.

"I did. I send three voice mail in the last two hours."

"That's impossible!" claimed the irritated (though irritated would be an understatement) Kidd. "Even if we didn't hear it, others...would..."

The flaming haired man quickly turned his towards a specific person on the couch. There was only one person in this house that was here the whole time when he and Bonney started their conflict. And that person has a smug smile on his face.

Apoo and Killer decided to scoot away from Law for their own safety.

"Law...YOU-" strings of words soon followed that would make the person who invented those words blush. The others, even though it's not the time for that, had to be glad that their youngest member is asleep. It's a good thing Luffy is also heavy sleeper at times like this.

Law took it in the threats, cussing, scorn, etc. so calmly, it just made the red headed more...no...more furious would only be an understatement.

Bonney decided to stop the cussing-in-400-miles-per-minute man by hitting him with a frying pan that she conveniently had at the moment. No one questioned about the frying pan.

"At least we have Luffy without him hurting anyone!...So far that we knew. Anyway, we need to find Zoro now!"

Right on cue Hawkins came in looking at his cards while dragging Zoro in by the collar, who is somehow out cold with a huge looking bump on his head.

"Hawkins!" Bonney exclaimed. "How did you find Zor- no wait, it probably has something to do with your cards. Anyway, what happened to Zoro?"

Hawkins slowly looked up from his card, his regular expression still on his face (though he has no expression).

"The cards predicted that today, Zoro chances of getting lost would be 200.20%-"

"Where the .20 come from?" Apoo asked from the background.

"-and so I went to search for him after I'm done with my job..."

"I didn't ask how you know he's lost. I asked why in the he- that Zoro is unconscious." Bonney pestered, rubbing her temple because of an incoming headache. No wait, it was already there long before.

Hawkins stare at his "family" for a while before answering truthfully.

"An anvil from the sky dropped down on his head."

"WHY IN THE HE- THERE'S AN ANVIL THERE!" screeched Kidd, not believing it at all. An anvil coming down randomly from the sky? This ain't some old Tom and Jerry cartoon!

"He was lost near an anvil making factor-"

"IS THERE EVEN SUCH A THING?"

"Actually there is Kidd.." Killer stated, talking for the first time since he came home. "The closes anvil factory would be down south at the next city."

"BUT THE NEXT CITY IS 143 MILES AWAY! HOW CAN HE EVEN GET THAT FAR?"

Bonney groan as she slap her forehead, deciding after this ridiculous conversation, she'll be getting some pills and will be sleeping way early today.

"Why didn't you call us sooner?" She queried, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I left 3 voice mail two hours ago." This sounds familiar doesn't it?

Kidd whip is head towards where Law should be residing, only to found it empty except for a folded paper. Ripping it off the couch, he began to unfold it, only to twitch at his what it said:

_Sorry for not telling you guys sooner about the voice mails but seeing a pissed off Kidd just made my day :P I'm going out to eat for dinner so don't save any dinner for me or wait up. _

_Love with all my heart (not)_

_Law _

Kidd ripped letter to the extent where it doesn't look like paper anymore. Throwing the shredded mess on the ground, also stomping on it repeatedly a few times, Kidd march, in a way that made the floor shake (thank you Franky for buying stronger wood), to his room, slamming the door shut. It was a miracle that the wall didn't even crack.

Drake sighed as he started to take Luffy to his room, knowing full well that he'll be awake and up running by the time dinner is making.

"Look like we're gonna have a Lawless and Kiddless dinner." Drake stated as he open up the kid's room.

"Also a Zoroless dinner. Doubt he'll wake up for the day." Apoo pointed out as Hawkins roughly drag him to his room.

"Why can't we have a normal family?" Bonney questioned as she rubbed her temples.

"We wouldn't be the supernova family if we are." Killer said walking towards the kitchen since he's probably one of the only people in this family that can make dinner. Bonney jumped as she heard Killer said that. There's no telling when the blond would actually talk. And with his mask it, it didn't helped.

"True true..." mumble Bonney as she went into the kitchen to at least help. Killer just hoped she wouldn't eat all the food as soon as it was made again.

Apoo sweatdrop and sighed as he turn on the TV. What a weird family he put himself into.

* * *

Omake: How Drake Got Luffy

Drake sighed as he exit out of his work building, happy to get out of the cramp office building [2]. As soon as he took a step forward home, he got glomped on the back. Stumbling over but quickly regaining his balance, Drake looked at what the he- would just do that out of the blue. He almost slap himself in the head for not knowing the answer to that. The only person that would do something like this to him is Monkey D. Luffy.

"Draaaakkkeeee~ I'm hungry~" complain the youngest member of the family.

The man suppressed a groan that was coming out. Wasn't Kid suppose to pick him up?

"Where's Kidd?"

"I don't know."

"Aren't you suppose to be waiting for him?"

"Yep."

"In front of your school."

"Yep."

"Where you're suppose to be."

"Yep."

"Then why are you here?" Drake deadpanned.

"Because I got out of school 30 minutes ago and I was getting hungry! I went to find Kid but I got lost and end up finding you."

For some reason, Drake knew something like that would happen. Kidd did forgot about Luffy.

"Fine fine. Let's get you some food along the way." Drake said, knowing full well that if he doesn't, Luffy will go into full complaint mode throughout the way back home, scratching out the last sanity he would need to survive the rest of his family.

With a cheer, the raven haired teen ushered Drake to go forwards, still on his back like some kind of monkey riding on it's mother's back. Seeing that the boy isn't gonna get off his back any sooner, the reddish brown haired man went forward to where he could try to find the cheapest place there is, knowing full well that Luffy would rather eat in quantity than in quality.

* * *

[1] I came to a conclusion, reading this manga, that their living in a pretty big apartment. To explain if there is such thing, they asked the land lady if they could broke down the walls between three apartment room and make renovations for everyone to live in. So it's almost a house, then not again. They are on the second floor of the apartment building by the way :3

[2] I don't know what job to make Drake of. He seems like a good guy to be in the business type thing. But since he has an ancient Zoan powers, he could be an dinosaur hunter (don't know how to call the profession and too lazy to find out)

Me: Thank you for reading this! I'll make more chapter as soon as I can (or when inspiration hits me :3 )


	2. Typical Morning

Me:I wouldn't have thought that people would like this! Then again, this is probably the first time I heard of a story about a Supernova family. If you guys know any other, PLEASE, contact me :3

Kidd: Just get on with the reviews -_-

Me: Fine, fine. These are just answers for the reviews I got ^^

**Ippiki Ookami no Fuyu: Thank you for the review ^^. And no. They aren't siblings. In fact, they aren't related at all! They've been taken in by Luffy (which I will explain on how they became a family in a later chapter :3) I will explain everyone job in also a later chapter! You're just gonna wait *snickers* Though I will let you know that Law is in fact a doctor :3 *ish praying for the patients because Law is taking care of his/her sister sadly***

**PhoenixofProcella: Thank you thank you. *bows down several times***

**Vampire Revan: It's not that brilliant. I just made it out of a spur of an epic moment XD Oh, and you want the address to video right? Well, just because I'm great like that, I'll give you the la Vida link! youtube .com/watch?v=vDhsh8J09Xc&feature=related Please enjoy! (also, don't blame me if you can't read Japanese :3 )**

**Termia: Thank you for the comment :3 And I will keep on writing! Or I'm not Miss. Panda! (Kidd: YOU'RE NOT!)**

**Footballstar0: Romance... that's a interesting suggestion. the problem with this is just, pairing who with who? - never was a romantic person in the beginning XD**

**Phalax: thank you for pointing that out. I just reread the first chapter and so...*cough cough* a lot of mistakes My bad XD. I'm just a lazy highschooler so don't blame me :3 And I think that would actually be a good job for Drake XD**

**Coldstone288: I hope my story does, in fact, "rock". Though give credit to the youtube video I found XD It help get started on ideas :3 **

* * *

2. Typical Morning

"DA- IT LUFFY! STOP BRINGING BROOK OVER IN THE MORNING! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME TO DEAF?"

"But Nami said-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE DA- BIT- SAID! IT'S ONE THING TO WAKE **YOU** UP, IT'S ANOTHER THING TO WAKE ALL OF **US** UP!"

This is what you would mostly call a typical supernova morning of course. No one is the least bit surprise at the fact that Kidd would be yelling first thing in the morning.

For everyone else:

Drake is looking over at some recent reports of his job, sipping his coffee from time to time.

Capone is reading the newspaper, a cigar between his teeth, also having his own cup of coffee in front of him.

Bonney is making breakfast, secretly sneaking in a few pieces of food and such.

Urouge, still having the frozen looking grin on his face, is talking to Apoo, who is listening to the beats in his headphones at the same time, about something that Luffy couldn't understand, and apparently, don't want to understand.

Zoro is sleeping in his chair. No one dare bothered waking him up since his swords are at his side. They can easily get away without a scratch but, they just don't want their clothes to be ruin by just waking their green headed swordsman.

Killer waited patiently for breakfast, not saying anything at all for the whole morning since he woke up.

Hawkins is gone, leaving a note that said something about "the cards predict that being here would be a danger to his health".

And Law, not sure if it's a good thing or bad thing for Kidd, is nowhere to be seen at the moment.

In addition, Brook is staying over for breakfast and offered to take Luffy to school instead of Kidd for today.

"YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST WARN US WHEN HE'S COMING!"

"I did! Last night!"

The red head growled as he send a quick glare to everyone. No one is affected. Well, that explained why everyone didn't look as if they were deprived of sleep, unlike a certain red head.

"I WAS WORKING LATE LAST NIGHT!"

"But I told Law to tell you since he said he was going to be up late for the night!"

Kidd twitched. Told Law what?

Flashback:

_Kidd hold back a menacing growl that threatens to be release as he saw Law at the living room's coffee table, looking at a few books on surgery. Kidd obviously didn't want to think about the surgery books._

_'I thank you god that I was never sick before in my life!' thought the, currently thankful, Kidd. The red head didn't believe there was such thing as a god since he saw how sick this world can be but, then again, there has to be someone looking out for him since he had yet to be a patient of Law's._

_"Ah. Welcome home Eustass."_

_Kidd shivered as he saw that dreadful smirk coming from Law. This person is the only one in the world who can make him shiver. Kidd would never shiver from being cold or anything else in the whole wide world. But this sadistic bas-, would make a sea king look like a cute plushy._

_"Like I wanted to be greeted from the likes of __**you**__." mumbled Kidd as try to hurry through the living room. He just wanted to wring the bas- neck and get out his knife, stabbing him repeatedly to the point where Law's body wouldn't even look a body at all. Even stabbing the doctor once would satisfy him greatly. He would, that is, if his life wasn't on the line at the same time... or worse. The attempt to kill the sadist would cause a loud commotion, loud enough for the other supernova to hear, and if he knows anything, waking them up so late at night while they're sleeping, is practically a death wish._

_He specificly remember a time when a thief tried to steal from them so late at night. It was also not the most quietest thief ever if he should mention.__The next day: the thief has several internal organ damage and almost didn't make it to live. He was in a coma for at least half a year and was mentally scarred forever.[1]_

_Kidd obviously didn't want to be the next victim._

_"Kidd, I need to tel-"_

_"What!" snapped the hot headed supernova, keeping his voice to a minimum._

_Law looked as if he's contemplating on whether he should tell the goth or not on what he was about to say. As if he is trying to figure out if Kidd has enough brains for the information. You could say that the expression Law was making from time to time; Kidd getting pissed off would be a total understatement._

_"Never mind."_

_"THEN DON'T CALL ME!" Kidd flared. He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth and walk faster to his room._

_Kidd has to use all his willpower to keep himself from turning straight back towards Law so he wouldn't slaughter the sadistic doctor from where he sat when he heard a pompous sneer, obviously directed towards him._

Did Luffy have brain damage or something? Wait, Kidd already knew that answer.

Hearing the kitchen door swung open, Kidd directed his murderous glare at Law, who looks like he got the best sleep of his life. How much he so wants to rip the smug smirk off his face!

"Ah, good morning everyone. Eustass, you look like cra-."

"YOU'RE THE ONE AT FAULT YOU-" the strings of cusses came towards Law once again and for the sake for the innocent, Urouge offered to covers Luffy's ears throughout the whole thing, who send naive yet a confuse look towards the big man.

Law puts on a innocent smile only for it to look even more arrogant than it already was.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"YOU BASTA-!"

"Who? Me?"

Killer has to held back Kidd, who is trying to reach towards the so called "basta-" throat. There are so many other things that Kidd wanted to do to the "King basta- of all basta-" but, for everyone safety, we have no choice but to censor out his mind and the other threats that occasionally slipped out of his mouth.

"Kidd, shut up and sit still!" Bonney irritatedly ordered as she began to pass out everyone plateful of breakfast. "If you don't grab your plate soon, then Luffy woul-"

She didn't need to say anymore. Kidd already took his plate protectively as he narrowed his eyes dangerously at the younger man, who is staring at his plate in a longing way, though he didn't finish his breakfast yet.

"Finish your own plate first!"

"Then can I have yours?"

"Heck no! When did I said that?"

The two continue bickering as Bonney sighed, shaking her head. She began questioned once again why in the world did she chose to live with theses idiots.

She looks at the others; almost everyone else is ignoring Luffy's and Kidd's bickering. Zoro is asleep as usual. And she didn't even bother to look at Law, knowing he has a eerie, yet entertained smile on his face.

"Yohohohohohoho! This is a splendid breakfast you made Miss!"

Bonney can't help but smile towards Brook. At least someone appreciated her work!

"Also Miss Bonney...may I see your panties..?"

Hahaha! And now he wants to see her pan-

"HE- NO!" Bonney shrieked as he kick the man on the head, making him fly over to Capone, who ducked easily as if this is an everyday thing. Brook then flew through the wall and flew off into the distance. Bonney might have beaten Kidd's record when it comes to making people fly.

"Kidd, you're taking Luffy to school again."

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WOMAN? DON'T MAKE PEOPLE FLY OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"YOU'VE DONE IT EVERYDAY!"

And another he-ish argument ensued.

"How many walls were broken this morning?" Asked Drake as he drank his coffee calmly throughout this situation, letting Luffy pick off his breakfast. He didn't want it anyway.

"5." answered Killer for the first time in the morning.[2] "One from Zoro throwing his weighs at Luffy, one from Kidd's raging fits, another one from Kidd trying to kill Brook, another from Kidd trying to kill Luffy this time, and the last one came from Bonney just a few minutes ago."

"Wow, lesser than I expected." Drake has to admit.

"We are just lucky that the landlady gave us a payment of one apartment room since this our whole home is made up of three. Also the fact that most of us has job just help us pay the damage." Urouge said in his deep voice with his always-on-grin, trying to reassuring them in a way.

"I think we're gonna need more than luck..." Apoo claimed as he saw two more walls with several cracks and dents.

Hearing a startling snort, almost everyone look towards Zoro, who woke up because of the noise. The, seemingly always, sleeping Zoro look at his so called "family" with a sleepy expression. The ones that didn't bother to glance at Zoro was Bonney and Kidd, who are still clashing with each other and also breaking a few things from here to there, Luffy, who is watching the exciting fight between his brother and sister that he loves so much, Capone, deciding to ignore his family feud that he knew would be over something idiotic, and Law, who is obviously putting his attention to the "entertaining" fight.

Zoro turn his attention towards Bonney's and Kidd's argument. He blinked at the damages on the wall.

"What was that..? The twelfth wall that has been damage?"

"No, only seven." Apoo corrected.

Zoro gave the music-loving supernova an odd look.

"No... I was sure it was more..."

"Eh? How so?" Urouge has to asked as he glance at the sleepy supernova with a look of curiosity, though it's hard to look curious with his frozen grin.

"Because I specifically remember getting lost around the halls, so I have to slice up a few walls because I always get stuck in the same place... then I found myself on the roof and have to cut the ceiling to get down because there is no other way out."

Everyone became quiet, the noise of the fighting still is heard though. Even Luffy has to listen to the ridiculous explanation.

"Are you a baka?" Killer bluntly have to ask Zoro. It is also an even greater insult since it came from the always quiet Killer.

"Shut up! It's not my fault that this apartment is basically a maze!"

"If I remember correctly, this apartment only has one long hall for the bedrooms and bathroom. Also, the kitchen and the living room, are easily located at the end of that hall. How can you even circle around to the same spot?" Drake deadpanned, mentally adding the price of the ceiling.

"Shishishishishishi! Zoro is stupid!"

"Like you're one to talk!" Zoro snapped as he glared at his giggling younger brother.

Everyone heard a loud crack from the front, making even Kidd and Bonney stop fighting. When they heard yelling of orders, everyone became prepared for a battle that was sure to come.

"Da- it! Luffy, Zoro, did you pissed off another gang leader again?"

"I swear we didn't do anything, Bonney!" Luffy quickly defended.

Capone suddenly stood up, making everyone flinch. If he react to anything like this, that must mean that this fight is actually serious.

"Sorry. Looks like my boys went a little overboard on the door again." Capone casually grunted, speaking for the first time today, as he folded up his newspaper and began to walk out to meet whoever is there.

"DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!" lashed out a very pissed off Kidd, Bonney and Zoro.

Drake sighed as he took a sip on his coffee to calm his nerves. He added the price of the front door to the other list of damages he had gather from this morning. He also remind himself to ask Luffy or Zoro to invite either Franky or Usopp, or both, to make move improvements to the apartment once again. And patching up the hole in the ceiling that Zoro made is a must.

Nami told them yesterday about a oncoming pour that was soon to come tonight. Drake just hope that the hole isn't in his room.

"Oi, since Zoro, Bonney, Kidd, and Capone all broke something, can I break something too then?"

"Like he- you can Luffy! What kind of logic did you get that from?[3]"

* * *

Omake: Where is Brook now?

"Yohohoho! What a-an interesting p-place!" Brook somehow manage to stuttered out.

The afro wearing man nervously look around the graveyard he has landed in.

He felt someone tapped him on his shoulder.

He look back.

There is a zombie behind him.

"ZOMBIE!" cried Brook as he ran away faster than you can say "butterscotch".

The "zombie" blinked confusingly as he hold on to his cane tightly so he wouldn't stumble or fall.

"N-No... an old man with a big wound..." he slowly mumbled, sweatdropping from the back of his head.

* * *

1. OK, I gonna make it clear to everyone so that people won't complaint about the characters being... out of character. Well, for one, Luffy can almost sleep through ANYTHING so that makes him automaticly not one of the supernovas beating up the thief. The conclusion I made who would beat him up, would be Bonney, Zoro, Capone,Urouge, Apoo, Killer and maybe almost everyone else than Drake, Law, Hawkins or Kidd (Kidd was in fact gone because of his job at that time)

2. Killer didn't eaten his breakfast either. If he did, that would mean taking his mask off which is something he is not going to do just yet ;)

3. You guys get your own imagination and figure out yourself who've said it. I didn't know who to pick to yell at Luffy. It could have been Drake who finally snapped or the two hot heads. Maybe Zoro but who knows?

Me: Thank you for reading this ^^ Sorry if it wasn't funny enough ^^; This is how I thought of a typical supernova morning. I'll try to find more hilarious, and random, situation that a supernova family would do :3 All I need to do is just look at my family .


	3. A Mugiwara Sleepover

Me: Yosha! Thank you for all who read the last two chapters! I reviewer mentions something about wanting to see the other straw hats coming over and see if chaos ensue... I must say... That genius XD And so, here's the following story of the that idea :D

Kidd: *groans* you sadist... *glares*

Me: no... you never notice before? XD

* * *

3. A Mugiwara Sleepover

"Here you go my beauties~ With just a dash of Cinnamon and a dash of my love, I'm sure that this dish would tas-"

"Sanji! Meat!"

"Shut it! You'll get your meat soon enough!"

"Yohohohoho! I'm delighted to be in your house again Ms. Bonney!"

"Just don't ask her about her panties again Brook! It was a mircle that I convince her in the first place to let you in!"

"Yes, yes Nami, real good. Chopper, listen. It wasn't easily to convince her, I have to use all of my 8,000 men to calm her down!"

"WOW! REALLY?"

BAM!

"Don't make up such stories! We are guest here in case you haven't notice!"

"Ouch sis. That's cruel."

"This would be an interesting night, don't you think?"[1]

Kidd and Zoro twitched at the gathering in the kitchen, both coming back from college for a late lecture. All seven of Luffy's, and apparently Zoro's, friends are in the kitchen, starting to have dinner.

"What are you doing here cra- cook?" Zoro growled, clearly infuriated of ero-cook presence as he put a hand on the hilt of his swords.

Sanji immediately heard the insult and gave a deathly glare towards the green headed "baka".

"Are you trying to start a fight moss-head?"

"I dare you to say that again dartboard brow!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT RIGHT NOW! WHY IN THE HEL- ARE ALL OF YOU HERE?" questioned a very pissed off Kidd, who glared at everyone single one of Luffy's and Zoro's friends.

"We're having a sleep over!" chirped a very giddy Luffy, hugging on to a little blue-nosed reindeer plushy. "Look what Chopper gave me Ki-"

"LIKE I CARE! WHO IN THE HEL- GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER?"

Tilting his head innocently, Luffy pointed towards the pink haired woman. "Bonney said I could."

Kidd now directed his murderous glare towards Bonney, who is having an enjoyable conversation with Nami.

"I'm glad to have someone to complain my feelings too! Taking care of all these boys are just so..."

"Oh I know! Before Robin came into the group, I have to make sure all of these idiots didn't go out and do something idiotic like the bakas they are!"

Feeling a murderous intention towards her, she gave a uncaring look towards Kidd, who was clearly irked at her expression.

"What?"

"DON'T 'WHAT?' ME! ARE YOU JUST PLAIN OUT CRAZY? THEM? HERE? OF ALL PEOPLE?"

"Oh hush. No one else is complaining about it. Oh yeah, by the way, where are your friends going to sleep Luffy? I don't mind keeping the girls in my room."

"Oh! Thanks nee-chan! Um... for the boys... I think half of them can come to my room and half of them can come into Zoro's room."

"What? Hel- no! I'm not letting shi-y cook near my room!"

"As if I want to go into your room moss-head!"

"Then Sanji can go into my room!"

"No way! I don't want to go into the center of all trash!"

"Then Sanji will go into Zoro's room?"

"Nor do I want to be in the same room with that shi-y swordsman!"

"The feeling is mutual!"

"Hm... then..."

Everyone that is present in the kitchen watch the argument continue between the "monster trio". Kidd was vex at the lack of attention, that sudden came over to the three.

"Um.. I'll be fine sleeping in Luffy's room.." Usopp told the lady of the house, Bonney.

Franky decided to sleep with Luffy as well while Chopper and Brook[2] will be occupying Zoro's room instead.

"Oh! I got it!" Luffy shouted out all the sudden as he slam his fist into the palm of his other hand. "Zoro can room with me for the night then!" Luffy chirped as he grabbed his older's brother arm, giving him a cute and childish grin. "Since Sanji doesn't want to be in even near my room and doesn't even want to be anywhere with you, it's a win-win! Neh, right Zoro!"

Zoro would agree if he wasn't too busy twitching. He can see why Ace dots on his brother a lot. Luffy wide eyes shown his obvious happy attitude, as he gave Zoro a little, innocent, cute-like smile that made him look more like an adorable elementary kid than a high schooler. Everyone can see the sparkles of merriment around the youngest member of the family, who looked at Zoro as if he was expecting a compliment.

"L-Like I want to room with you!" stuttered a surprised Zoro as he pushed Luffy's face away from him by his hand, looking away from the small squirming figure with an embarrass expression that could've been seen over mile away. (Nami: Dang it! The one day I don't have my camera!) Zoro didn't exactly have a family before if you didn't count his Sensei and Kunia back when he was little. But now, living with this crazy family, having a little brother like Luffy, he has to give some props to Ace, who has been living with the young D. more than the other supernovas.

Looking back, Zoro flinched as he saw a hurtful expression on Luffy's face.

"B-But it made sense and I don't have to be near dart-brow so I guess it wouldn't hurt..." mumbled the swordsman, noting on the fact that Luffy cheered afterwards.

"A brother complex, huh?"

"SHUT UP DART-BROW!"

"YOU WANT TO GO?"

And the winner is: Nami of course.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" screeched the mikan-loving woman. Zoro hold the bump on his head with resisting the urge to flip her off, which will just give her all the more reason to add more belis to his debt. Sanji, not even noticing the pain from his bumped, cooed over the orange haired "angel".

While the choas continues to unfold, Kidd sank to his knees, in obvious depression.

"Why...why did I chose to live here?" Kidd had to asked himself as he tried to muster up the most deadliest glared towards the intruders that are in his house, hoping that they all will just burst into flame and disappear off to he-... Da- it, they're still there.

"I don't think it would actually be too bad Eustass."

Kidd snapped his eyes towards the figure towering over him, growling as he saw that same smug smirk he have seen, and wanted to rip off, so many times towards the sadist.

"That's because I'm miserable, isn't that right?" Kidd flatly deadpanned, narrowing his eyes at Law.

"Oh? So you've notice?"

Killer just have to come home in a convenient to make sure that Kidd didn't murder is own "brother" in front of all the guests.

"Wow! You're Law?" said Chopper with admiration that can be clearly seen from the boy's eyes. "I heard many things from Luffy about how great a of doctor you are!"

Law can't help but smirked at the attention he got.

"Luffy! Don't fill your friends with lies!" yelled the red headed supernova, outraged by the fact that someone even mention that Law is actually a "good" doctor.

"But Law is a good doctor! Before you came to the family, I got sick with a flu and Law took care of me till I got better!"

Kidd look at Luffy with a horrified expression and gave an accusing look towards the evil man.

"You basta-! Did you altered Luffy's memories? I bet he didn't even remember the test you did on him!"

"Now that is just plain rude. I did nothing of the such~"

"As if I'm going to believe you!"

Law only gave him a very non-sophisticated hand gesture and a superior smirk to go along with it. A perfect combination that hit a 10.0 into Kidd's rage. You could say Kidd elbowed Killer back, who was restraining Kidd the whole time, and grabbed the kitchen knife, with an expression that could rival the Joker's.

**"I'm gonna kill you, you bast-..." **Kidd said with a blood thirsty grin, inching over to the bored looking Law, who apparently has his nodachi resting on his shoulder.

"I like to see you try Eustass..." Law challenged as he gave the red head an insulting sneer.

Kidd quickly launch himself at the sadist.

Bonney sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, ignoring the noises of the fight. "At least you don't have to deal with this everyday." the pink haired woman groaned, tempted to kill her two "brothers".

"Oh I do."

Nami pulled on both Zoro's and Sanji's ear. "These two are my Kidd and Law."

Bonney gave her a sympathetic look.

Robin can't help but chuckled in amusement as she saw Zoro gave the "sea-witch" a dirty glare and Sanji is well... being Sanji.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't ya sis?" Franky has to asked Robin as he sweatdrop. He decided, with his knowledge of this family that he gather over the many, many trips to this apartment, that it would be better to just be quiet and let them work their...issues out.

"Woooooot! Go Law! Go Bonney!" cheered Luffy as he shot his fist up excitedly, making almost everyone in the kitchen sweatdrop.

_So this is where he got his fighting spirits...-_Nami thought as she slap her forehead. This family this is not a good thing for a simple minded boy like Luffy... then again, she could say the same to whenever he hung out with Zoro and Sanji.

Luffy blinked innocently as he felt someone lightly bonked his head. "Oi, oi, don't encourage something like that."

The young D. turned, only to found Drake who is loosening his tie, freshly home from work.

"Ah! Welcome home Otou-san!" Luffy cheeped happily, grinning towards his father-like companion.

Drake just lazily ruffled Luffy's hair as he sat down in his place at the dining table, putting down the brief case next to the foot of the chair.

"When's dinner? Everyone else is coming soon." Drake calmly asked as he mental added the price of the ruin kitchen counter (Franky: Oi! I just fixed that!), and the several deep slashes on the wall (Franky: I had that plastered just yesterday!), courtesy of Law and Kidd.

Remembering the food that he was cooking, Sanji immediately snap his head over to the stove... Kidd and Law looked awfully close to it...

"GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU BASTA-S!" yelled the cook as he only able kicked Kidd, in the face nonetheless, out of the way from the stove before he can even try and think about raising the knife, which Sanji took away before the red head flew. Law just knew how to dodge, the slippery basta-.

"Dang it! What a waste of a perfectly good knife you piece of shi-!" growled the passionate chef as he look at how the blade has dullen horribly.

Immediately recovering, Kidd jump up to his feet in a furious fit, a footprint on his face nonetheless, and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU KICK ME YOU-"

He was immediately stop by two fist that came connected with his head. One fist came from Nami, another fist came from Bonney of course.

"Stop it Kidd or you're gonna make all the work that Franky has done to this apartment come to naught!" Bonney ordered the red head, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like I ca-"

Two more fist rained upon Kidd's head.

"Thank you for helping me Nami! I'm afraid that he's just like that."

"Oh, don't worry, I know exactly how you feel!"

Both of the girls left the, currently down, supernova, whose bumps are visably smoking, and continue with their girl talk that none of the men wants to be part of.

"Double take down by the two she-devils..." Zoro murmured quietly, hoping that the two "witches" didn't hear him. Da- it, at least Kidd only have Bonney to worry about. He got two of those devil's helper in his life, especially Nami when it comes to Zoro's debt.

Killer, who was near the swordsman throughout this whole fiasco, nodded in agreement, nursing his stomach that Kidd elbowed.

"Sanji! I'm hungry!"

"Shut it shi-y rubber! You'll get your da- meat!"

"Sanji-kun, hurry up, I'm getting hungry."

"Of course! Anything for you Nami-swwaaannnn!"

"Aho cook."

"What did you say marimo!"

"You heard me swirly eyebrow!"

Bam!

"Just stop! Sanji, finish dinner first before you fight!"

"HAI NAMI-SWAAAANNN!"

"Yohoho! I can't wait for dinner!"

"Suuupppaaa! We can get dinner now!"

"Yes, that is wonderful, isn't it shipwright-san?"

"Can we have some candy for dessert Sanji?"

"You know Chopper, I went to a place called Candy island once!"

"Wow! Really?"

"SUUUGGGEEEIIII! LET'S GO THERE LATER!"

"I can't believe you believe that lie!"

Drake sighed. This is no doubt going to be a long sleepover.

* * *

Omake: Getting Along

Kidd mumble sullenly as he watch his family, and Luffy's friends, just plainly getting along as if they were all related to one of another.

Apparently, many of Luffy's and Zoro's friends shared some of the same interest with the other supernovas.

For one:

Robin and Drake comparing historic information. Some stuff he didn't care to listen.

For others:

Apoo and Brook are seemingly making some idea for the ideal music. What was it... a mix of classical and rap or something like that?

Nami and Bonney are continuing with their girl talk, and which is indication for Kidd to stay as far away from them as possible. He can handle one hit from one ugly bit-, apparently he can't take two...

Chopper got to finally talk to Law about...Well, Kidd can't understand that words they were saying so he just assumed its something about medical issues.

Sanji was giving Killer some advice on cooking for Luffy's black hole, showing him and teaching him various dishes that would satisfy the boy's hunger, that is, for only a few more hours that the usual. [3] Kidd has to wonder if such a thing could be done.

Franky was talking to Capone, something about weapons and that Capone wanted to take at least a dozen to add to his arsenal. Kidd was a bit interest himself but decided to leave Capone's creepy business out of his own business.

Zoro was just sleeping the day away. How the he- the swordsman can be so carefree, Kidd doesn't know.

Urouge just seem amused by the whole thing, sometimes taking his time to play with Usopp and Luffy, who are running around like madmen, then back to watching the whole fiasco like some kind of comedy show.

Hawkins would also somehow entertain the two fun-loving boys, not at all bothered by the guests (even though it's hard to tell from his emotionless face). He would sometimes show a bit of fortune telling to Usopp and Luffy, who 'ohh'ed and 'aww'ed at everything he did, even if he was only blinking.

And where does Kidd fit in all of this? Well, nowhere exactly. Unlike everyone, who are content with the way things are now, Kidd is still irk, and a bit gloomy, at the fact that these guys have to come and intrude his home. Yep, Kidd is basically the outcast here.

"Kidd! Come on! Standing there by yourself if boring, right?"

Or is he?

A childish voice snapped Kidd out of his thoughts, only to find himself being pulled by none other than his little brother.

"If you have nothing better to do, than play tag with us! Play tag with us!" said the happy Luffy, tugging onto his brother's sleeves repeatedly.

Kidd narrowed his eyes. He's kidding right? Kidd, playing tag? It's unheard of! He'll get laughed by his peers!

"No way! Why in the wo-"

"Tag your it!"

Luffy then ran away in a laughing fit, Usopp following behind, leaving a dumbfounded Kidd.

"Wait a minute, da-it! Listen to me will ya Luffy!" yelled the easily irritated supernova as he chased after his younger brother and his friend. In a way, it looked like he is, in fact, playing tag with them.

Law knew it would be to bring good day to bring his video camera here...

* * *

Omake 2: Big brother and Little brother

"He's basically curled up to you Zoro-bro." Franky was able to choke out as he kept his laughter in check. Usopp was in the same position, having an urge to flash out a camera.

It was a cute site. A site that you would never thought that the scary faced Zoro would be in.

The green headed swordsman grumbled as he look away from the two a tine of red on his cheeks. Dang it, he can't move his left arm.

Luffy mumbled cutely as he curled up a little more towards his brother for warmth.

Well...how should this situation be explained? Well, for starters, Luffy fell asleep.

His head on Zoro's shoulder.

He also has a tight grip on his left arm, not letting go anytime sooner.

There was a little drool on the corner of his lips, that Zoro instinctively has to wipe off, glaring at the two guest who snickered at the sight.

...Did I also mention that Luffy is also hugging the blue-nosed reindeer plushy that Chopper gave him?

"Maybe Sanji is right.. maybe you do have a brother complex..." Usopp has to admit, meeping as he saw a evil glare went straight towards him by the swordsman.

"I. Do. Not. Have. A. Brother. Complex." Zoro clearly stated, though the two can tell that he was being quiet so that Luffy wouldn't wake up.

"It's kinda hard to believe that bro..." Franky said, sweatdroping.

Zoro has to resist the urge to visibly pout. "You try living with Luffy then..." sullenly growled Zoro.

"We could try Zoro-bro but this family... well, I have to say, I'm surprise to see that you still have your sanity." Franky admitted, scratching the back of his head while Usopp has to agree with him.

Zoro, despite that this is his family, have to agree.

"Yeah, I know... Trust me.. these guys are more of a headache than you guys."

"Oi, oi. Was that suppose to be a compliment or an insult?" Usopp deadpanned.

Zoro ignore the question.

"Well, might as well go to sleep. By the time dawn is breaking, Brook will be out to wake us all up." Zoro reminded them as he sighed.

Franky and Usopp has no complaint to that.

As two other boys began to stand up. For Zoro, he found himself not being able to get up, seeing that Luffy has a tight grip on him still.

"Oi.. looks like your super stuck there.." Franky sweatdropping as Zoro tried to loosen Luffy's grip on him.

Zoro only narrowed his eye at the speedo wearing man and tried to wake up the raven haired teen.

"Oi Luffy! Wak-"

"Nii-chan~" he heard Luffy mumbled a saw a cute smile formed on the boy's lips. Zoro apparently is having a hard time deciding whether he wants to wake Luffy up or not.

"Brother complex."

"Shut it!" growled a pissed off Zoro, though both boys did know that Zoro can't move in his position to kill them off.

* * *

[1] Just in case you guys didn't know who said what, I'll put it on. First is Sanji (of course :P) then Luffy (I bet everyone knew that) then Sanji again, then Brook, then Nami, after that Usopp, then Chopper, Nami again, Franky and then Robin at last ^^

[2] This is put in modern/real life kind of setting so Brook got skin and his heart, eyeballs, organs, etc. Chopper is just a cute little boy ^^ well, he's 15 according to Wikia so I guess a cute little Freshmen :3

[3] If you want to know that the usual is well... I'll just tell you to think of small numbers .

Me: ack... Zoro is definably out character there... but I can't help but put a Cute Luffy there _ I wanted him to be my little brother, Lucky Zoro! *sticks tongue out at moss-head*

Zoro: You're the one making the story, not me -_-

Me: Sorry if I got lazy on the grammar and correction. On a hurry!


	4. The Mafia

Me: Ok, I notice that Supernova is probably the story that most of my readers wanted to read. Just blame school to take my time *roll eyes*

Kidd: Just get on with it already!

Me: OK! OK! Sheesh Mr. grumpy pants...

Kidd: *narrows eyes at me*

Me: uh... well, enjoy! An OC will be in this one though ^^ This is for PhoenixofProcella. Phoenix-san wants his character to be on here for a bit. This is thanks for giving me wonderful ideas at such good times ^^

* * *

4. The Mafia

It was that time in winter, where it would be snowing heaps and heaps of soft, white flakes.

Bonney was particularly happy today. For one, the morning went without causalities for once, meaning that no one got seriously hurt this time. For the rest of the day, she didn't get any calls about Luffy, or Zoro in one case, getting into fights; she also didn't hear anything about the rest of her family. Not to mention, she also have a great time at her job.

Yep, things just starting to look out pretty well, until-

"WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU OUTSIDE IN THE SNOW LUFFY? IN A VEST AND SHORTS, WITH ONLY A BLANKET? A SMALL ONE AT THAT!"

Imagine what Bonney found outside of her front door. An under dressed Luffy with a red nose, red cheeks, paled skin, and yet have that stupid, happy-go-lucky grin on his face.

Luffy sniffled, a bit sickly but happy. "Hi nee-chan! You're home earl-"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

Bonney then heard a door slam closed and look up from Luffy, seeing their neighbor, Alex Ryder, who gave her a calm smile, yet an evidence of admiration is seen through his expression.

"Oh, hi Bonney you look great today!" Alex greeted happily. "Just giving Luffy some hot chocolate." Alex said with his same calm denominator.

Bonney just sighed, her neighbor's calmness getting through to her somehow through she knew that it wouldn't last forever.

"Alex, I appreciated your helpfulness..." Bonney stated slowly, narrowing her eyes at her raven haired little brother, who cheered at the gift of hot chocolate. She rather that Alex gave him tea... one without any residue of sugar. "But why can't you kick him in the house instead?"

Alex only gave a calm shrug.

"Found him like this also. Said something about Mafia meeting though I'm not sure I heard correctly through that stuff nose of hi-"

The poor neighbor jumped as he heard the door of the Supernova's family apartment slam open and look to only find the poor, abused door forcefully ripped open. It seemed that it was locked earlier... Having the instincts to back away, like anyone else that knows the Supernova family, he knows when to go away so that he wouldn't be the next victim of Bonney's rage.

"Um.. so, seeing that you have everything under control, I'll... go back to my _nova-free_ apartment..." Alex said, a bit too nervously and slip back into the safe confinements of his apartment... until Bonney punches someone through the wall that is. Which Alex indicate would be soon.

"As you see here, we need to get rid of these...mishaps. So everyone knows what to do, right?"

Bonney twitches as she saw that her totally comfortable living room, with everything that was put right where she wanted, has change to some kind of Mafia forboding meeting room, which includes a black and white movie setting. The whole room was dark, even though it was clearly daylight (which Bonney have to wonder since when did they have blackout curtains), and the only light in the room is from one single lighting lamp above the meeting table, a lamp that she remember that wasn't installed there earlier.

To make it all the better, Bonney can see the outline of the living room's furniture stuff into the kitchen.

Her dangerous gaze snapped to the person who did this all. And that was Capone, who was obviously ignoring her.

She was another matter. What he was discussing right now is more important that a visibly fuming pink-haired woman.

"I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES TO LEAVE YOUR GANG MEETINGS OUT OF OUR HOME!" Bonney shrieked, making many of the members flinch and clinged.

It's hard to tell who is scarier, Bonney or their father.

Capone didn't bother to look up at her as he inspect the map in front of him.

"Other locations are too dangerous. This place is the most simplest backup plan."

"IN WHAT WORLD WOULD I CARE ABOUT THAT? AND MY FURNITURE!"

"Don't stump me on this one, Luffy the one giving me the lecture that we should make the living room more "mafia style" so it wouldn't ruin the atmosphere. Something about romance and stuff like that..." mumbled Capone, waving his sister off, who only fumed even more at the mention of Luffy.

"AND WHY IN THE WORLD IS LUFFY OUTSIDE IN THE COLD?"

"He's annoying. You know that anyone who have met him would agree. I told him be a good boy and step outside."

"IN THE FREEZING SNOW?"

Capone finally look at her with a raised eyebrow of confusion. Then he look out at the door behind her. It was, indeed, still snowing.

"Oh? It wasn't snowing when I kicked him out."

"IT WAS SNOWING ALL DAY!"

Remembering her, almost, frozen to death, little brother, she came out and brought a shivering Luffy in, who coughed a little as he saw Capone. He only grinned at his older brother, or rather, is uncle.

"Hi! Finish already?" Luffy asked excitedly with a stuffy nose.

Bonney only lightly knocked Luffy upside of the head. Lightly. She didn't want the kid to get even sicker than he already is.

"THIS IS THE FIFTEEN TIME THIS YEAR! I TOLD YOU TO ONLY SEND HIM OUT ON A GOOD WEATHER CONDITION!"

"He didn't seem bother by it, you like the snow, don't you Luffy?"

"Yeah! When I use to live with Dadan, we-"

"DON'T BE SO CASUAL ABOUT THIS!"

Capone did in fact send Luffy and apologetic look. But it was short since he have to go back to the meeting. Luffy thought the look was enough and gave Capone a small smile.

Bonney resist the urge to bonk her two idiots in the head and stomp over the kitchen, starting to get all her furniture out.

"Also, would you be a dear and give me and my boys some treats?"

"LIKE HE- I WILL!"

* * *

Alex jumped as a table were thrown through his wall. A heavy sigh pass through his lips at the mess in front of him. Not the broken wall mess, the family mess.

All of Capone's men were sprawl around on the floor, like a bomb just happen to drop in. All of them, unconcious. Only Capone and Luffy remained looking alive. And the red face of Bonney's were soon shown through the dust.

He look at the family, then at his broken rubble that use to be his and the Supernova's family wall. He look at the family, then at the wall.

It's not surprising the he rather clean the rubble first than try to understand and get involve with the situation over the siblings.

Alex turned towards the sneeze that he heard and look to see Luffy sniffling, still smiling like the world would be filled with sunshine, but it's obvious that the kid was tired. And sick. Dang, a sick Luffy = a restless one. One that would want a lot of attention and would whine to no end if he didn't get any. But he seems to be pretty content on seeing his family right now.

Sighing, Alex walked through the rubble and ignore the glares that Bonney and Capone are giving to each other. It was obvious that Bonney dislike the transformation done to her house (even though it was Luffy fault. In truth, he decorated the whole scenario for Capone); well... dislike seem too small of answer. Capone was rather mad that she took down all his boys, who he needed for his heist. He looked as if he's willing to kill his sister any moment.

Another trait that seem to share between the Supernova family. They got into each other nerves to the point that there would be a battle of the death between them. It's usually Bonney vs Kidd or Kidd vs Law, but there are times when the others have to snap. Luffy didn't inherit this trait for some reason. He only reason he would lay a single hand on his family is because if they did something that would not be acceptable to his ways. Luffy see the world in a much wiser way. Everyone wouldn't admit it, but he does. His family knows that if he one day, so much as frown, and he mean, really frown on them, they did something wrong, and guilt would be easily spread. When it comes to fighting each other, Luffy didn't care that much because he knew that they're still alive and knows that this is their way of contacting with eachother. Everyone knew he's one of the kind.

"Come on Luffy, lets get you to bed, and I'll make some chicken soup."

He started to grab Luffy's wrist and take the boy to his room, where he hoped would be bullet proof since he saw Capone fingering his gun, but the boy wouldn't move. He rather whine and weakly try to get out of Alex's grip.

"But I want to watch!" Luffy whined, giving Alex the kick puppy look, which he have no choice but to twitch and be a little irritated by.

He remember that Luffy liked to be near his family whenever he was sick. He hates the internal silence and when he was sick, it gets him a big paranoid when he heard nothing.

Sighing, Alex went towards the couch that was still stuff in the kitchen, dodging punches, kicks and all any other thing that could possibly harmed him. He pulled out the couch to near Luffy and pointed towards the cushioned seat.

"Then rest here while I get something for you." Sighed Alex as he hold back a the urge to groan out loud.

"Oi, I'm home. Why in he- is the doo-"

Alex flinched as he saw the table lamp made a connection with Kidd's face, making the poor victim sadly flew and landed on his back. At least the snow cushioned his fall.

"I told you today was a bad day to come home early..."

"Oh just shut it Hawkins.." Growled Kidd as he disconnect his face with the lamp, slamming it on the ground as he gave a deadly glare towards the fight of the two siblings. Without hesitating, he rolled up his sleeves, obviously furious, and marched towards the fight... Alex could've sworn he saw a pocket knife in Kidd's hand.

Alex groaned this time though he doubt anyone would pay attention to it. He look down at Luffy to see him already fallen asleep out of fatigue.

Maybe, before World War 3 started in this very same living room, he could carry Luffy and sneak in the hyper boy's room for the rest of the day. As if he's going back to his apartment, which as very well be destroyed in the next hour...

* * *

Omake: Who's fault?

"What in the world..." Zoro twitched as he saw the family's living room, looking like the battle field of an incoming war that just happened a second ago... are those bodies on the floor?

He saw a light in the Kitchen.

Trying to get out of the rubble, he look inside to see Bonney, Capone, and Kidd, who are looking away at each other, all have deep frowns on their faces. He notice the many wounds on their bodies but didn't bother to pay attention to it. It's a pretty normal day alright... He did questioned on why Capone is in one of the "guilt" chairs.

Then again, he was more surprise to see the kitchen still intact, seeing the status of the living room.

The rest of the family is there also:

Law with his smug, entertaining smirk; which is earning a twitch from Kidd.

Urouge has his grin on, as always, but his eyes showed how disappointed he is. More likely, he's horrified at the damage... then again, they gotten worse damages before...

Apoo looked like he is a bit entertained, yet, somehow peeved.

It's hard to tell what Killer is thinking, or how he felt at the moment, but his posture look tense.

Hawkins didn't show any emotion as usually, but he did look a little thoughtful, his eyes a bit blank at times as if he's spacing out.

And, bless his soul, the poor Drake. Everyone can see the throbbing vein on his head, his eyebrows are knitted together, his expression, not a very happy one. He look pretty much pale and he kept rubbing the bridge of his nose, as if he's trying to reassure himself somehow.

There is only one person missing...

"Hey, where's Luffy?" Zoro asked, looking around to see where is his hyper, little brother is.

"Sick." Spat Bonney as he glared Capone, who huffed at her. Kidd grumbled something but Zoro didn't hear it.

Zoro can't help but gulped a bit nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. It's obvious that the atmosphere is pretty...tense... if that is the right word to call this situation.

"OK... let me start again... who fault is it..?"

Zoro didn't know if he should be surprise by the question or not. Why bother asking when they did this every time on the first, second, and third week, second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth day of every month?

They all started to spout out answers, pointing at who they thought started and such (mainly Bonney and Kidd). Capone answered in a more calmer way than the other two though, lighting his cigar from time to time.

Drake sighed as he gave up trying to make them stop talking gibberish through the mouth. It seems to Zoro that Drake have been doing this for some time before the swordsman come home. Listening to his three family, Zoro somehow got the gist of it and made a quick solution just so the day would end without everyone killing eachother, or anyone else lose their sanity.

"Then, wouldn't it be Luffy's fault, like always?" Zoro questioned as he raised his eyebrow.

The three miraculously stop sprouting out their words at the answer that Zoro told them. For once, they thought about it carefully.

Capone grunted. "I agree. It's Luffy's fault."

"Me too.."

"I guess that would make sense."

All three agrees.

"OK, so the verdict conclude that this whole fiasco is Luffy's fault. Meeting adjourn!" Drake quickly added as he started to walk out quickly before he got involve with another mess. He needs something to take his mind off of the things that involved his family before dinner is served, before he really loses his sanity.

Everyone got the same thought.

"It's Luffy's fault then."

And they agreed simply as that.

In Luffy's room:

"Achooo!..." Luffy sniffled.

"Eh...? This felt like a different kind of sneeze... is someone talking about me?"

* * *

Me: I hope that you like the way I made your character Phoenix-san ^^. I was trying my best to get the character right . . Anyway, I wasn't planning to add Kidd to the ending, but... a story without Kidd being torture, is just horrified to me!

Kidd: hey hey... -_-

Me: But it's true! You're the most fun to torture out of!

Kidd: if you weren't out of my reach...

Me: You'll do what? Remember the word that starts with the letter "Y"!

Kidd: ... *scoots away*

Me: Good boy ^^ I need to put this part on so it would explain my...next story...mwhahahahaha! And for a short hint; that I'll give! *pulls back a curtain*

Law: *just ignores the audience and flickers the needle full of-*

Me: Sorry! that's all! I'm sure you get the idea for those who know Law *winks*

Kidd: *shivers* Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Me: *smirks* :3


	5. The Family's Doctor

Me: I love the comments you all gave me! It warms my heart *tears shimmered in the corner of my eyes*

Kidd: *slap Yoho up sided on the head* Baka.

Me: I know what you are but what am I? *smirks*

Kidd: *proceeds to choke Yoho if he wasn't restrained from Killer*

Me: Well, anyway, enjoy this story! I got some...special plans...for this one person... *have an evil glint in her eyes*

Kidd: *twitches* I have a bad feeling about this...

Me: *laughed the "Rico" way* (p.s: I'm sorry I couldn't update this sooner. I got banned from the computer ^^ )

* * *

5. The Family's Doctor

"Y-YOU GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Kidd loudly protested as he back away to the wall next to his bed.

Law only raised an eyebrow but there is no doubt in Kidd's mind that his sadist b-b-b-r-o- ugh... he can't dare call him his sibling. No matter how much Luffy squishes them together as a family. The red head narrowed his eyes at his hateful enemy, as he knows that Law is just simply enjoying the situation.

The "bast-" smiled a not so reassuringly way towards Kidd as he flicker the needle of the syringe he has in his hands.

"Now now~ Don't be a baby." Teased the renown sadist, giving him a smile that would sicken Kidd to death.

"You're not afraid of needles, are you?" Law inquired as he let his amusement show. Kidd has to use all the power of his will to not kill the bast- right in front of him. How he wish that his pocket knife wasn't confiscated by Drake, who took it away after the World War 3 incident that happened in their own living room.

"No... what's in it is what I'm supcious about..." Kidd murmured accusingly, seemingly ready to bite the doc- he refused to believe that Law is a doctor! He refused to believe it!

Well, today is possibly the worst day for Kidd.

Just yesterday, the impossible happened... Kidd actually got sick. Kami-sama must've hated him very much, if Kidd believed in such gibberish in the first place. How he got sick; he'll definably blame Luffy for it, though it wasn't the poor kid's fault anyway but Kidd will blame him for it. He didn't know who to blame but the youngest member of the family, since almost everything as of late is seemingly his fault.

Anyway, Kidd was a bit relieved that he didn't remember what happened yesterday because of his fever. That means he didn't see what Law did to him during that time. And it was already to be predicted that Kidd would be better as soon as he get a good night sleep.

But...the da- bast-...

By the time Kidd woke up in the morning...that da- Law called his work and college teachers to... SAY THAT HE CAN'T MAKE IT BECAUSE HE'S SICK! EVEN WHEN HE'S ALREADY GOT OVER HIS SICKNESS! How he was looking forwards to get out of Law's clutches!

Da- it! He knows from the evil intention in Law's eyes when he first woke up that the sadist doing this to make up for when he didn't get to see Kidd's torturous face yesterday. To make it even worse, it's the sadist's day off from work.

And what just added oil to the fire; nobody even dared to stop Law! In fact, they looked as if they actually PLEASED by what Law did!

It was an amazing feat that anyone is still alive at the moment.

After a few minutes of silence, Law shrugged and started to put up the syringe.

"OK then. If you don't want it, you don't want it-"

"YOU'RE TRYING TO TORTURE ME, ARE YOU?"

Law looked over at his and gave him his infamous smug smirk, with a hint of fake innocent in it.

"Am I really?"

That was it for Kidd. He snapped.

The red head let out a furious roar and lunged for the "doctor". Law only rolled his eyes at the attempt of an attack and stepped to the side, easily dodging the hot headed supernova.

"Hey guys, wha-"

Poor Alex; he have to come in at the wrong time, and ended up tumbling along with Kidd.

A bit peeved, Alex kicked Kidd off him with no regrets, which made the poor red head flew back into his room, landing right near Law's feet, his face connected to the carpet, which burned his face slightly since he slid.

He didn't need to lift his head to know that Law is laughing inside of his sick mind ("evilly" Kidd pointed out in his thoughts).

"I'm going to work. Sorry I can't take care of Luffy longer...but he's asleep just so you know..." Alex said, a bit nervously towards the family's doctor. He wouldn't even be human if he wasn't a bit cautious around Law. Heck, he wonder how the doctor even got patient that visit him daily without being scared out of their minds.

Law smiled at him, which made the poor neighbor tense just a bit. It's not that he didn't like Law... it's just that his ways... is just a bit...disturbing...

"Thank you Alex~" praised Law, giving him a, somewhat, genuine smile (what am I typing? like dang it genuine at all!).

Not really knowing what to say at all, Alex began to walk out towards their front door, hurriedly but not fast enough where he would be a bit suspicious. Yes, he didn't mind Law that much but the doctor is a bit too creepy and uncomfortable to be around. How Luffy can act so comfortable around him, Alex didn't know.

Having his usual "disturbing" smile on, Law looked down at Kidd, who was already sitting up from the crash-with-Alex incident, staring spacingly at the leaving figure that was their neighbor.

Why was he taking care of Luffy?

Kidd uncharacterisly jumped at the sound of a beep and looked to see that it came from Law's pocket.

The hot headed supernova watched with strange curiosity as he saw the sadist look took out what made the 'beep' sound, which is a cell phone, and Law sighed exhaustively. This earned a surprised look towards Kidd. He didn't know this demon could even be exhausted at all!

Kidd felt cold sweat run down on the back of his head as he saw Law looking at him with...he doesn't really wanted to read his eyes at this point.

"Well, I guess that's why I have a back up plan~" cooed Law as he patted Kidd on the head like some kind of pampered pet.

A growl was clearly heard throughout the room, Kidd giving him a heated glare. It's obvious that he hate being treated as a pet. Especially when Law gave him a kind of look that pisses off for some reason. Well, he doesn't care what the reason is, all he knows, that it just pisses him off!

The angry college student made an attempt to bite the doct- no way Kidd would think of him as one- fingers, hoping to rip it off from his hands. To Kidd's disappointment, the hand was taken away quickly before Kidd's teeth could chomp on them.

It was then he found himself being dragged to the kitchen.

"WHA- LET ME GO YOU BAST-!" yelled the furious red head but was wish was soon granted, landing hard on the tiled-floor.

"YOU-" Before Kidd could say anything else, a pile of different kinds of medicines were pushed into the dumbfounded man's arms.

"Two pills each of every hour." Law simply stated, not giving him the full story, not bothering to most likely, as he put on his winter coat casually, making the hot headed supernova twitched.

"OI, WHAT'S GOING ON-"

Out of the blue, a fish was send flying to his face, and he was met with the stink of fresh tuna. As the fish slid down from his face, anyone can see himself redded from a mile away.

"Shut up. You're loud." Law blunted said, wrapping his scarf around his neck so calmly, it only pisses Kidd even more. Then again, everything the sadist did pisses him off.

"WHERE IN THE HE- DID YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

Actually, in fact, Kidd was overjoyed at the thought of the "bast- of all bast-" leaving him in peace. It would be the best thing that happened to him all fricken day!

"I have a patient." Law said, not noting on the happy tone that was hidden from Kidd's yell as he opened the front door, letting the cold wind in.

Kidd can't help but raised an eyebrow, not bothered by the change in temperature. Isn't it Law's day off?

"Even if it's my day off, I'm still on-call."

"STOP READING MY MIND!"

"I'm not."

Kidd growled, forgetting momentarily about the medicines in his arms. There is not telling on what Law has the capability of doing. Mind reading might be one of his inhumane skill.

"Again. I'm not reading your mind."

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU KNOW THEN?"

Law ignored the question and opened the door. When Law turned to him, Kidd can't help but flinch slightly at the face he never knew that his fellow supernova can make. A look of uneasiness and weariness.

What in the world could make the sadist; the easygoing guy; the one who torture, not the one who is in torture; the one who wouldn't care if a person just died in front of their door; like this?

"Remember, two pills each hour."

With that, before Kidd could put a word in it, Law shut the door on him.

The red head curses under his breath, slowly putting his attention towards the bottles of medicine and looked down at them with a frown.

Did Law seriously think he's sick and wants to take care of him...?

Kidd almost brought back his breakfast at the thought. He can't help himself but react this way... It's just sick to even think about Law like that.

Well, even if Law did actually think like that-insert gaging sound- isn't two pills each hour a bit too much?... That bast- is trying to kill him, isn't he? Overdosing on drug is the perfect crime for a sly shi-y bast- like him.

Deeply frowning, Kidd took one of the bottles from the top of the pile and inspected it carefully.

A shock blink was Kidd's reaction.

He looked at the rest of the prescription on the rest of the bottles...

These all are prescribed for Luffy.

If he remember correctly, Luffy started being sick...five days ago? Wait, Luffy has been sick all this time? Kidd narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out why he just notice now... he slowly began to remembered that the last few days, breakfast was a lot more quiet, and Law wasn't around the much to bother him now that thinks about it. He was probably too happy about the doctor's disappearance to even notice his sick brother.

Kidd frown has deepen even more as he notice that no one else is here. Not a single one of the rest of his "family" is here.

Slowly, for some reason, he was a bit anxious and nervous. Putting the medicine back into the pile in his arms, he walked over to his little brother's room, which should be the last room at the end of the hall.

It didn't take him long to make it there, much to his dismay. As he opened the door, his ears were met with a loud, yet strained, cough.

Kidd was usually confident with a lot of things, but he hesitantly entered the room, closing the door slowly behind him, trying not to make a sound. More coughs were sounded from the lump in the bed at the corner of the room, each cough making the figure shake.

Kidd wouldn't admit, of course he wouldn't admit anything that does with mushy stuff like that, but he's a bit shaken by each cough that he heard, almost making him wanting to shut his ears. He never saw Luffy this sick before.

"K-Kidd..?"

The college student seems to be a bit taken back as he heard a ragged voice call him out. No perkiness at all.

Unconsciously, he gulped as he quickly drop off the medicines and walked (almost jogged) to the bed. He dared himself to take a look at Luffy's face, which is mostly covered in the blankets settled on him.

Despite how much the raven headed teen's face is covered, Kidd can tell that there is an expression of pain on the face.

Luffy was having a hard time breathing, judging from big rise from under the top of the blankets where Luffy's chest should reside under. Sweat continue to pour down from the poor teen's face, and he was obviously having a hard time to stay awake. Kidd wondered why he was awake in the first place though.

Cursing, Kidd would rather have blame Law, even it was never the man's fault in the first place, for how sick Luffy has came to. What stop him from doing so is because he found that this isn't the situation to do so.

"I-I came to give you your medicine k-kiddo.." Kidd mumbled under his breath.

There was not protest, no whine, just a small nod from the petite teen. Kidd has to admit, he rather that Luffy whined.

Going over to the desk of where he put the medicine, Kidd looked to see a glass of water was already placed. There was a huge bottle of water on the corner of the desk too. Guess making a trip to the kitchen is too troublesome.

He swiped the bottle of pills and the glass of water, marching towards his little brother, with little confident but pulled a face to hide that fact.

Reluctantly helping him up, not knowing if he's doing this right or not, he gave his brother two pills and put the water to his lips. Kidd scrunched his nose as he saw that Luffy only have enough energy to sip only just a little.

Kidd, not admitting that he did it a bit nervously, repeated these steps with the other bottles of medicines.

It was then, when he was finished, that he let out a breath of relieved as he saw his brother succumbed to sleep.

Frankly he doesn't even know why he's nervous. Knowing Luffy, he'll jump right back up the next day, shining that stupid smile like he always does around the house. But also, in the back of his mind, being sick for five days seems like a big deal for Kidd. Sure, the teen has a few fever at times but, he'll be back up just the next morning, annoying the he- out of Kidd. In times like this, he kinda wanted for Luffy to pretend he was sick, like he sometimes do when he pissed Nami off and was afraid to even go to school.

He knew the situation isn't like that. Because everyone in the family knew that Luffy is a **terrible** liar. Not the most gullible person would fall for any lies he said.

Laying his head on the bed, watching Luffy's face with a peaceful expression as he slept;

Just this time,

he'll give Law credit from being a good doctor if he could make Luffy this peaceful during this weird sickness of his.

Unknowingly, the red head slowly closed his eyes; unconciously putting an arm over his little brother.

* * *

Law came home, strangely before any other of the supernova.

As soon as he came to Luffy's door, most likely thinking that Kidd probably messed up with the medicine and such (no, he didn't think that Kidd would skip out. He knew from a fact that the red head is an actual softie), he saw that both Kidd and Luffy are peacefully asleep.

What's funny is that Kidd looked pretty protective around his little brother, a scolding and frowning expression on his face as if he dare anyone get close.

Smiling at the cute site, he can't help but brought out his digital camera.

Law is pretty sure that the Internet wouldn't mind if he post this. (Me: Um... wouldn't Kidd mind?)

* * *

Omake: Pills' Effects

As expected of the young D., he came right back up the next day, fully energized...well, for only a couple of days.

Soon after, Luffy has gotten a pretty bad stomach ache, so bad, that the tension soon got him another fever afterward.

And, can you believe it? It's not because of something that Luffy purposely ate! It was actually...

"HOW IN THE HE- SHOULD I KNOW I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO GIVE ALL THOSE PILLS AT ONCE?YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAN'T GIVE FU-ING ORDERS!" accused Kidd, pointing at the sadist doctor, who is only amused at the situation that the hot headed supernova is in. He didn't approve the fact that Luffy is sick again though.

Yep, why Luffy is in this situation is because of his red headed brother. Luffy never blamed him, which, in fact, pisses Kidd off the most. Though, the reason why Luffy didn't is probably because he didn't know it was Kidd's fault in the first place.

Currently, the hot headed supernova actually felt guilty on what he did to his little brother. But not wanting to admit it out loud, he put all the blame to Law obviously.

There was a groan in Luffy's room and Law left without a word into Luffy's bedroom to check on his little brother, which fueled Kidd's anger even more if that's possible at the silent treatment he got.

Ever since Luffy got sick once again, Law gave him the silence treatment. This is suppose to be a blessing for Kidd at first, until he figured out; the way they communicate, words are never needed. Usually there are the occasional smirk and gesture, which fueled the hot head enough.

Kidd tried to calm himself, failing at it though, and stiffly walk to his room. He doesn't want to be around when the bas- comes out.

And beside, there in his room, he have a punching bag with Law's face taped on it...just waiting to be shredded apart...

To tell the truth, Kidd would've been a lot more pissed off, especially since he found out the pictures that the sadist took. It was a miracle that there wasn't a world war 4 going on right now (world war 3 happened back in chapter 4), but both knew that they can't get into a conflict while Luffy is sick. Since Kidd was at fault this time and Law is the only doctor that doesn't charge them (well, the probably have to charge them with their sanity), but after his dang brother gets a whole lot better, there will be a battle to the death.

"Good job taking care of Luffy..." Kidd frozed at his place as Zoro passed him, with a teasing smile nonetheless.

What's even more worse about the whole picture ordeal: the whole "family" just have to see it.

It only added more the reason for them to torture him when it was mention that Luffy got sick because of him this time. No ones admitted it, but they missed the happy aura that usually gave off the boy. So, in some sick cruel way, these relentless teasing are his punishment. How so he was ever glad when Law announced that Luffy should be better by tomorrow. He never thought he'll be happy to hear any form of words coming from the sadist mouth at all!

Before Kidd could lash out on the swordsman, Zoro already disappear to his room. Kidd has to admit, he's a bit surprise that Zoro can find his room. Guess the green haired idiot can have his moments.

Growling at the actual teasing he got from the usual serious swordsman, Kidd turned back towards to go to his room, only to be stop by the more relentless teasing.

Urouge clap his hand on Kidd's shoulder, his smile twinkling more than usual and went to his room. Kidd knows exactly what kind of smile that is. It was of short, a proud smile, though there is an evident trace of mocking in it. Kidd really hated Urouge smiles ever more.

Kidd twitched as he can hear music nearby.

Soon Apoo came dancing, singing pass him, making mock praises about Kidd's "love and affection" towards his little brother. The hot head soon turned around and threw a pocket knife, which he have conveniently with him, towards the singing supernova, only to have the knife block by the wooden door as soon as the strangely limb supernova entered in his own room.

The hot head cusses under his breath, having a disappointed look when he actually missed.

As soon as Kidd finally turned around, he came face to face with a teary Bonney, who looked as if Kidd did the most wonderful thing in the world.

"I'm sorry proud of you!" she obviously mocked and ran off to her room before Kidd could do anything to her new clothes. [1]

Kidd was about to kick her door down before he heard Capone told him when the mafia boss was passing; "Luffy's asleep so keep it down."

With his guilt weight down his angry, he frozed, his whole body shaking as he tried to get himself under control.

"Oh, and nice job with Luffy."

"LIKE YOU WERE ANY BETTER!" Kidd snapped as he heard the door of Capone's room... well more like office, closed shut. Kidd has to wonder, how in the world did they blame Luffy for the last incident that he got sick but they blame him for this one?

Cursing internally at whoever the mysical being is that put him in this family.

Forcing himself to turn away and continue on to his room, which looked particularly far away currently, he tried to ignore his fellow supernova Hawkins, who is walking down the hall towards Kidd, looking down at his cards.

The poor red haired man thought he was in the clear when he passed Hawkins until he heard the weird psychic muttered:

"Huh. My prediction was correct when it said that Kidd is most likely started to delvolp more deeper emotions of the family..."

Kidd furiously whipped his head on where the fortune telling man should be except, he already disappear.

Da- stupid family magician.

Cursing slightly once more, almost yelling the curses, Kidd continued on, a bit alarmed on his surroundings at the moment.

It was then he let out his breath, that he just figured out he was holding along the way, when he made it to his room. No more of his family's merciless teasing.

Kidd visibly jumped when he heard a door open next to him, turning his head to see that Killer is getting into his room.

When in the he- did Killer get there?

Feeling the sweat on the back of his neck, he stared a with hidden nervousness as the ever-so-silent Killer just...stares at him also. In an instants, Killer only gave him a thumbs up, which, for some reason, only pissed off Kidd even more, if that's even possible the way he's already feeling right now. Before Kidd could even get his hands on the mask wearing supernova; Killer already left into his room.

Kidd let out a yell of rage and stomp into his room, slamming the door shut in the process.

Forget about only using Law's face! He'll use his whole family's face just to satisfy the need to murder someone! Maybe stabbing the punching bag would be good for him too!

Drake, in the living, heard the whole thing and sighed, shaking his head.

He actually felt sorry for Kidd, even though he does find the situation a bit funny. In fact, he was tempted to go up and tease the easily irritated supernova.

But sadly, he have more things to worry about.

Sighing, Drake frowned as he look at the papers in front of him.

Everyone was worried to the fact on how sick Luffy has become. Heck, it was really hard to believe that the hyperactive boy could even get sick. Then again, Luffy is a human being...

Growling, Drake twitched.

Is he the only one trying to pay off all these bills?

At least someone else is helping him... though he kinda wish that someone would get a real job that doesn't include breaking the law and having police officers question them every Thursday of every week![2]

* * *

[1] They are both evenly match in combat so there wouldn't be much of an injure on them at all! But Bonney rather not stick around and get her clothes all dirty ;)

[2] Guess who! :3 I'll let your imagination do the work *winks*

Me: Thank you for reading this chapter! This has a bit of a mix to "awwwww" and to "hahahahahaha!" and also to "mwhahahahahahaha!"

Kidd: "mwhahahaha"? -_-

Me: yes, of course! You just don't know how much fun it is to tease a person like you! You know that?

Kidd: I have every reason to want to kill you!

Me: And I have every reason to want to torture you! :3 Oh yeah, I realized there are some grammer mistake. But I'm a bit too tired to look over them so many I'll revives later if I'm not lazy .


	6. The Family's Trip

Me: Yo people that I probably don't know. (most likely don't know) I was having this great idea of another supernova family type of thing and I don't want to lose the idea fast.

Kidd: I rather that you do since it's most likely torturous for me -_-

Me:oh? how do you know? *bats eyelash innocently*

* * *

6. Family's Trip

"LET'S GET STARTED!"

Zoro can't helped but twitches his eye in helplessness and irritation as he heard those words being shouted. Should he mention, right IN FRONT of him, making his -already- bleeding ears throb?

The swordsman can't believe it, he really can't believe it. Right now, what he, and the rest of the family, are currently experiencing, is bloody hell. And no one, sane or not, can denined that fact. Also, what is this so called "hell"? Well, he'll tell you only one word that could describe the whole situation.

**Garp**.

Yes, the rice cracker loving, fist-of-love giving, vice admiral of the current navy, Garp.

Luffy, da- that lucky bast-, wasn't here with the rest of the family, some how escaping on the way to sanctuary. And by sanctuary, he meant back home in the comfort of their apartment, where Garp isn't anywhere near.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Luffy sniffled as he rubbed his nose. He was about to eat a slice of (Bonney's) pizza till a strange sneeze just came upon him. The raven haired teen couldn't help but raised his eyebrow as he wonder if he has gotten sick once again.

"Or maybe someone is talking about me behind my back...?" Luffy questioned out loud, but soon after dismissed the thought as he began to finish the delicious pepperoni pizza.

* * *

From the corner of the swordsman eyes, he could see all the reactions and the expressions that everyone is currently making.

Bonney looked as if she could've snapped at any moment, lashing out her irritation at anyone close by to her, which means Zoro in this case, or if he was lucky enough, maybe Bonney could try to create World War 4 with Kidd, who was also next to the single woman in the family. Zoro made sure to scoot a few more inches away.

Kidd looked pissed off, to the point that Zoro have to wonder on how the red headed supernova was able not to kill the vice admiral as soon as the old geezer was in site. He wouldn't mind if Kidd did actually tried, seeing that he'll live for another day escaping from the torturous training that Garp planned, but he already doubted that the plan would be the wisest idea. It seemed the Kidd got the same idea as his hands were trembling; to claw or choke someone, Zoro didn't bother to figure it out, nor want to figure it out.

Law seemed fine from the distance from where Zoro is. His posture is calm, easygoing, and the smirk on his face haven't faltered throughout the whole speech that was being told by the tough navy marine. Only at a distance though. Scrutching his eyes to take a closer look at the renowned sadist, Zoro can barely see a single bead of sweat coming down from the so-called "doctor's" forehead. Also, Law's eyes shown only a tiny, really tiny, speck of anxiety. Looks like Law doesn't like this situation as much as the next person.

Apoo, the poor guy since he has nothing to do with this, is already sweating up a lake, his eyes darting back and forth from Garp, to the ground, to his family, and back to Garp again. He wouldn't blame the guy for being so nervous. Who in their right mind would like Garp to "train" them at all? Not even Luffy would dare to go to his grandfather if he wanted to get stronger. He could remember all the offers from Garp that Luffy, bluntly and frankly, declined, as if they were the black plague itself (and they might as well be).

Urouge still has his frozen smile on his face, making him looked as if he was the same carefree man, but his face tell a different story. It doesn't take a pcyhic to figure out the nervousness that consumed his whole being, like any other person would be, and have been fidgeting for a while now. He would sometimes try to reassured the other, but it didn't help much since he didn't sound so convincing himself.

Killer, well, no one can tell what the masked man is thinking. The usually stoic man was looking as if this happened everyday. Leaning slightly towards the left, arms crossed, his head tilted in a lazy manner; it's a wonder if there is something to be worry about with the way Killer looked, but being the careful watcher he is, he knows that Killer is panicking on the inside. How Zoro knows this? Well, he doesn't really knows exactly, but he has to assumed since everyone else is already freaking out. Besides, Killer's nonchalant mood is somehow ticking him off.

Hawkins is being...well Hawkins. There is no other word to describe how the man is. Hawkins is currently doing what he normally would do, seeking out answers from his card to determine something that could be useful or not. Well, he knows one thing; the low rated predictons of the family's chance of survival, is not a useful thing. Hawkins really didn't helped the already thick atmosphere when he annouced the very VERY low percentages. Everytime Hawkins -seemingly purposely- spoke out another prediction, it always comes out VERY, VERY low[1]. Seriously, Zoro was about to slice the cards apart himself, to a point where they were just a speck dust. He doesn't need the additional tension that is already just eating away his whole being, and most of his family.

Capone is like killer, looking as if they have nothing to worry about. As soon as he thought about that fact, he can't help but wonder if he should pity the man, or if he should consider the man lucky. Zoro remembered that no one told the mafia boss about Garp true side of horror. Yes, they did tell him about Garp and how he's related to Luffy, but the horrors that the man can make; since no one wants to reminance Garp's lasted "visit" they left that part out. No wonder Capone looked so calm; he thought that this wouldn't be a problem! Yes, the family themselves are inhuman but, the vice admiral, lives in another planet, which is in another dimension of another dimension; far beyond their reach. FAR.

Zoro eyes shifted to the last supernova he has yet to look at.

Ah, the ever so responsible Drake. Even Zoro has to say that Drake doesn't deserved to be here. Yet, here he is, in all the glory that he has left, along with his sanity. Drake didn't look nervous as most of the other supernova, for he knew what is going to happen. No, he's not nervous; mostly down-right exhausted. Zoro couldn't help but envy at the amount of patience that Drake has. The swordsman can see the bags under the father-like figure's eyes, and a throbbing vein on the side of his forehead is there for everyone to see.

Zoro quickly averted his eyes to the ground infront of him. Trust him on this one; there are times when Drake can even be more scarier than Kidd on his killing spree.

"NOW, I GUESS WE NEED TO WARM UP FIRST, EHHHH?"

Zoro didn't dare to look up at the old geezer; who soon after bellowed as if he found something terribly hilarious.

Oh yeah, you're probably wondering on how Zoro and the rest of the family (excluding Luffy), got into this mess?

Well, Zoro, and anyone else in the family, could easily say this; STUPID. OVER-PROTECTIVE. SIBLINGS.

If you can already imagine the situation just from those words, Zoro would congratulate you.

It basicly starts like this: Ace, being the good big brother he is, easily got word of his little brother illness. It only added more oil to the buring fire when he got the notice that it was their fault (mostly Capone) that Luffy has gotten sick. And it didn't help that he gotten sick again soon after because of Kidd's carelessness. (Kidd: WHAT THE HE-? IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Me: right it isn't..) Well, everyone in the family knew, soon after Luffy has recovered, that they weren't going to be let go unpunished. And the prediction of their doomsday was right.

* * *

Two days ago...

_The phone rang, making many of the members of the Supernova family froze in place, stopping (and some of them dropping) what they were doing. Why would they be so intimidated by a phone? Well, it wasn't the phone that made the ringing so fearful, it's the name on the caller ID._

_"Portgas D. Ace"_

_No one __**dared**__to pick it up; not even Law, Kidd, or Bonney are brave enough to even speak to "fire-fist" Ace. Usually, Luffy would be the one picking up the phone, especially if it's from Ace or any other members of his strange family. Actually, he is the only one that would pick up any calls of his "real" family. _

_Everyone remembered, when the whole family resemble once for a converstation on the phone with Ace, the threats that the older D. made, is something to NEVER, EVER taken light of. It's really hard to even take it as a joke with all the killing intent in his tone._

_Being the closest one to Luffy, and the only one in the family who met Ace (even though it was only once); Zoro voluntiree (more like forced) to take care of Ace._

_Zoro inwardly made a few curses under his breath, wondering on why in the world did Nami has to call Luffy out at this moment? Or maybe she planned this from the beginning? Why would she do it? Well, it's obvious; because she is an underhanded, lowlife, she-devil, little b-._

_"Stop stalling and just answer the da- phone! The ringing is giving me a headache!" Kidd yelled out from the background, making Zoro remembered the dangerous mission he had to currently do._

_Why can't the phone stop ringing yet?_

_Everybody leaned towards the swordsman in antipipation as Zoro's hand reached out for the annoying communication device that is apparently still somehow ringing._

_The green haired man couldn't help but gulped as he took the phone from the reciever, hesitantly bringing it up to his ear._

_"H-Hello?"_

_"Hey Zoro! It's me, Shanks, can you get Luffy?"_

_The people who were leaning foward, currently has their face suddenly planted on the floor. Some others with a better posture couldn't help but facepalm._

_Zoro was sadly grabbing a nearby table so he wouldn't sink low down on the floor; out of relief and the released tension that build up on his body (most preferrable his legs)._

_As if Shanks could feel the aura from the other side of the phone, he can't help but be a bit concern, a sweatdrop appearing on the back of his head._

_"H-Hello? Mushi, mushi..?" Shanks said from the other line, making Zoro snapped out of his trance._

_"Y-Yes! Ano.. Luffy's not here are the moment. He's with Nami." Zoro quickly told the red headed, Luffy's father-like figure; laughing with all his might as to reassure Shanks._

_Hearing the laugh, Shanks can't help but wonder if something happened over at the apartment._

_"A-Anyway, why do you have Ace's cellphone..?" Zoro questioned nervously, hoping that the so called "Fire Fist Ace" isn't nearby Shanks._

_On the other side of the phone, Shanks raised his eyebrow at the question from the unusual swordsman. "I misplaced my cell phone so I asked Ace if I could borrow it for the day. Why?"_

_Hearing a relieved sigh from the swordsman on the other side of the phone, Shanks couldn't help but get even a bit more supcious, than he already was of course._

_"O-Ok... I'll call for Luffy later then... Good bye..."_

_Soon after Zoro said his farewells; Shanks was the first to hung up, while Zoro took his time processing the information of what just happened._

_He (and his family) was able to live for another day..._

_Zoro soon after went back to his place on the floor at front of the tv, trugdingly as any other person would be. But, before he was able to sit down on the seemingly blissful carpet floor, the phone rang again, and everyone looked to see Ace's name on the phone again. They all soon visably relaxed, since they all know now that Shanks is currently in possession of Ace's cellphone, so there is no harm done to the group yet. At that, they began to pick up on what they were doing once again. Groaning, since Zoro noticed the look that everyone gave him, he picked himself up and walk towards the phone once again, this time, picking it up without any hesitantion and tension._

_"Yo Shanks, you need something agai-"_

_"It's me, Ace~"_

_Zoro visably choked on his spit, and everyone gave weird looks to the swordsman._

_Satsified with the reaction he got from Zoro, Ace grinned from the other side of the phone. And anyone could tell, that the grin, the grin that Ace is currently grinning, doesn't mean anything good._

_"Could you put this on speaker please?~" Ace said, his voice laced with calm, but dangerous intent._

_Without thinking of his actions, Zoro automaticly, like some kind of petrified zombie, pushed the speaker button, making everyone in the living room either raised an eyebrow, or just gave him a look of curiousity. As soon as they heard the devil's voice, they - once again - dropped everything that they were doing._

_It was no doubt that Ace was enjoying their reactions from the amused humming that he's currently doing._

_"A-A-Ac-ce..." Zoro stuttered, somehow finding his voice at the moment. "Y-You n-need s-something...?"_

_It was a stupid question to ask, because of the fact that everyone knows why Ace called for, but they couldn't help but at least hoped that Ace is calling for a different matter._

_"A-And I th-hought that Shanks had your c-cell p-phone..." Zoro disliked the way he had stuttered. It was humilating for a man like him. He never even stuttered in front of the demon she-witch!... Ok, maybe a few times, but in those time, Nami really did turned into a demon she-witch. He could even see the devil's horns poking out of her orange hair..._

_Hearing a chuckle of amusement from the famous "Fire Fist Ace", Zoro couldn't help but wonder if he actually elimated Shanks... currently, Ace just seemed evil enough to do it..._

_"I found Shanks cell phone and went back to give it too him. He gave mine back soon after."_

_Well, Shanks is one lucky bas-, that's all Zoro could say._

_"I-Is that so?" Zoro said, laughing in a very nervous and weird way._

_"S-So, is there a reason for you to call u-us...?" Zoro asked the dreaded question once again in a different way, making everyone lean forward in antispitation, some are getting ready to go to their room and pack up, probably already having plane tickets to go somewhere far, __**far**__ away. Not that it matters since Ace is one to have many, many contacts... Like the FBI..._

_Zoro felt some sweat falling down on his neck as he can feel the aura, that evil aura, coming from the phone._

_"Well, I just have something to say for all of you~"_

_Zoro gulped -as also some others- as he listen in real carefully to what the second commander of the White Beard Industry has to say._

_"Please pack your bags and get ready for the next two days~ You'll need at least a week of supplies. You may want to include clothes."_

_And with that, the phone line went off, leaving many of the Supernova family members stupified and dumbfounded._

_What in he- was that?_

* * *

And now you know what happened. He doubt he'll live for the next day. Or the next minute.

"GET TO RUNNIN' YA MAGGOTS!" boasted the obviously happy Garp as he, literally in one way or another, kicked us towards the track...

Did I mention a track full of traps, snakes, pits, mines and the occasional man-eating lions or wolves. Depends on Garp's decision on which to release. In Zoro's opinion, he hoped to get the wolves instead.

* * *

1. Well, I don't exactly know how to word it right or so but this is the best explaination that I can give with the small mind I have.

Me: Well, that's all! I'm not going into detail, since I want to let you all think about what their training is going to be like and such. You decide! *points to the reader*

Zoro: Isn't there a way to make this... less endangering our lives?

Me: ... Do you want me to answer that?

Zoro: Nevermind.

Kidd: Oi! Why did Luffy gets the special treatment?

Me: Because 1. He said he'll share his pizza with me while you guys are gone for the week ^^

Bonney: YOU MEAN MY PIZZA?

Kidd: And you're the author! Don't get bribed so easily!

Me: Dude, it's pizza. You can't help but get bribed!

Kidd: You're a brainless idiot.

Me: I'm also the brainless idiot who controls your fate ^^


	7. Parent Conference

Me: Yo yo yo! Sorry I haven't been…um…updating a lot. Have a lot going on, first year in secondary school . Anyway, I think I've been putting this off for a bit too long, so, I'll continue this little family story ^^

Kidd: School my as-. You were busy catching up on High School Debut, One Piece, Dragon Ball Z, Skip Beat!, La Corda d'oro, f-

Me: I get it! I get it! Sheesh. Well enjoy! =D (Do you know how fun it is just to make fun of Kidd?)

* * *

7. Parent Conference

Fu-. Kidd hates this, he really hates this. Why do you ask? Well, for one thing-

"Stay still you stupid goth! Would you just let me tighten this tie?"

Yes, mostly because he had to wear a **suit**. Yes. **A suit**.

"Like he- I wanted to wear one!"

Of course, just as soon as the family got back from there so-called "vacation" with Garp –add shiver here- a letter came telling the supernova family about the upcoming parent/teacher conference that was held at Luffy's school. Apparently, Bonney made every single member of the family, that was available, to come along to this event. Unfortunately, since Kidd had to catch up with his college studies by the time Bonney got the letter and didn't know about till later, Kidd was actually free today. Shi-, he should've known something was up when Bonney came up to him, with an oh-so innocent smile, and asked him if he was free on Monday.

So now, currently in the kitchen, he's choking in a monkey suit.

He had forgotten his holy philosophy at that moment because of studying and the Garp incident: Never, ever say yes to an innocent looking Bonney, or rather don't agree with anything she said at all.

'_There was no doubt that he also planned this….' _

Apparently, Kidd was still a special case since he was _falsely_ accused for the second time that his little brother, Luffy, has gotten sick again. Ace wasn't satisfied with just torturing them with Garp (which somehow, they all apparently survived… in some ways), and decided to plan another action punishment.

Even if the others didn't mind this specific event, **he does**. Why? Well, for one, it's unceasingly boring. Two: He has to wear a suit, fix his hair, and do all this cra-y cleaning up stuff! Three: Most of the teachers back at Luffy's schools were his teachers in his high school days, and to put it bluntly; they hate him.

So, that concludes another torture solely for him.

This position would usually go to Dragon, Luffy's real father, or Shanks, Luffy's God Father, or maybe Makino, Luffy's caretaker/mother-like friend. Somehow, in some way, they couldn't contact them at all. Rather, Ace was somehow always the person to pick up their cells and to tell them that the candidates for the parent conference were just simply too busy.

It's obvious that Ace was planning something with that amusing, somewhat sadistic tone he had when talking. Kidd wondered if Ace was taking lessons with Law about the way of sadism. Seemed very likely these days.

"Now now, I'm sure it wouldn't be too bad, Eustass."

Oh speak of the devil.

Kidd snapped his head towards Law, which was a very bad idea since his tie tightens around his neck soon after and nearly choked himself to death.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY STILL!"

"WHY IN THE HE- DO I NEED A TIE FOR?"

This argument lasted out for half an hour until Bonney decided to tighten Kidd's tie -choking him in the process as he struggled to get the piece of cloth off- and stomped out of the room, giving up on trying to even straightening out the so called "red headed idiot's" tie. She wasted enough time trying to get her "family" to at least be presentable for Luffy's school and didn't yet have the time to put on her make-up!

Hearing a chuckled, Kidd didn't even need to be a rocket scientist to guess who it came from. He pointedly glared at the sadistic doctor, imaging that his eye are making a hole right through the head. Sadly, there was no hole through Law's head.

As much as Kidd hates to admit it –though the word "hate" would be a total understatement- unlike him, Law is rather fit to be wearing a tie. The doctor is currently wearing a black suit with suave black shoes, yellow under shirt, and a black tie. Just a completely black tie, but nonetheless, it looked completely handsome on the doctor has it fitted his figure comfortably, enough to know how well toned he is. His messy back hair is exposed, for he doesn't really have his usual hat, but a bit less unruly than it usually is. He looked like… what? A handsome disgusting boss of a big shot company? If you can describe him like that in a way. Kidd also made a note that he also looked like someone from the mafia, no offense to Capone.

(Me: Barricade the girls!)

It just absolutely pissed the red headed supernova off. Seriously pissed the red headed supernova off (Though pissed wouldn't be always the right word to describe his anger).

"Fu- off!" snapped the obviously frustrated Kidd.

Shrugging in a nonchalant way, adding a rude hand gesture while at it, he walked back to the living room; the audience that is watching the show from the living room either sweatdropped, or only shook their head. This shouldn't be new to them but they just couldn't help it.

Growling, obviously displeased as he tried not to lunge towards the sadist –for he's still under-leash after the incident at Garp's camp (nor does he wanted to mention it), Kidd yanked the tie off his collar (dare he not rip it off for Bonney's rage is not to be messed with) and started to adjust the whole suit for his liking.

After a few noises of ruffles and a few curses that goes along with it; Kidd finally entered the living room, finished with his adjustments. With wide eyes, some of the remaining family couldn't help but stare in shock. Noticing their expression, Kidd twitched under their uncomfortable stares.

"What? You got something to say?"

No one said anything but shook their heads or either look away; Law on the other hand, couldn't help but tease at the moment.

"Heh. You're right. Ties do not fit you."

"WHAT WAS THAT BAST-?"

The others couldn't help but sweatdrop at the fact that it was probably an actual compliment from the sadistic doctor rather than an insult. Then again, anything that Law said could be considered an insult to Kidd anyway.

Even though the hot headed supernova couldn't see, he looked actually pretty good.

The black jacket he had was wide open, already tossing the vest that he had somewhere in the kitchen. His dark red shirt was there for everyone to see, with a few buttons loose enough to only have a little peak of his chest. He continued wearing his black slacks and shoes, but what made some of the supernova raised their eyebrow, is that they didn't see Kidd's goggles with him. There's no doubt in their mind that Bonney hid it somewhere among the apartment. And because that his goggles weren't present, his hair have been slumped down. Though, instead of what everyone was expecting –his hair covering his face in a very creepy way (almost emo-like. Kidd: Like he- I'm emo!), particularly like a nearly dead plant- the red hair was neatly combed back, only a few strands out of place. No doubt Bonney's doing also.

If he thought that Law looked perfectly for the part of a dangerous world-class mafia, he should've looked at himself in the mirror.

(Me: Ack! Get four more guys back here!)

"Ever thinking of modeling?"

"I KNOW YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF ME!"

Apoo sweatdropped in the background.

"Would that be considered teasing, or rather complimenting?" the musical, double-limbed supernova questioned quietly.

"Heh. That'll be the day, Law complimenting Kidd." Zoro answered back easily, seeing that there is no other way to look at this situation. Everyone else agreed silently.

So far only the only people that were coming is Zoro (actually forced by Nami for some unknown reason), Apoo (was actually a bit curious), Hawkins (for some unknown reason), Law (his reason is also unknown but some thought it was probably just to make fun of Kidd), Kidd (everyone should know from this point that he was practically forced), Killer (as if anyone knew his intention as well as they knew Hawkins'), and Bonney (surprisingly, her reason to come is unknown also). Everyone else was at worked or either was somehow able to make a believable excuse to be excluded from the conference.

All Kid could say is: Those are some lucky bas-.

Zoro did a mushroom sigh as he watches Law and Kidd having their one-sided argument.

Zoro was personally dressed by Nami, his clothes –disgustingly, horrifyingly, to the point that he would peel his skin off to escape whatever impure thing that touched his body- came from Sanji. Nami reassured him that Sanji never even wore the clothes before, but it didn't reassure the swordsman at all. He didn't have a suit himself, only a yukata but the she-witch said that it wasn't appropriate for a thing of where they were going. Honestly, it was just a parent conference but she wanted to know if Luffy has even been improving at all after Zoro and some of the older member of their strange group graduated to college. Despite how evil she is, he couldn't deny that she does take care of them, but of course, he'll never say that out loud.

What he really didn't get is the reason why he had to go. She already got Sanji wrap around her little –undeniably foul- finger. Even Robin, Franky and Brook are coming! It probably has to do at the fact that Zoro is actually wearing something nice for once.

Sheesh, it's not like he's rich! In what part of his life would he need a suit for?

Anyway, in case if you wanted to know (if not, just skip this paragraph), Zoro's style of clothes is almost familiar to the way Kidd arranged his. His hair is still the same and he continued to wear his one-ear, three-piece earring with his swords still by his side. The clothes that Nami picked out for was a dark gray opened-jacket and slacks; green, partly opened, collar buttoned shirt and a new feature which earned many strange looks: a big cross necklace. It was easily put out as strange since, well, Zoro is not one to be religious. Anyone doubts that he would even believe there was such thing as a God. Then again, most of the Supernova never did believe in a Divine Being that controlled the lives of everyone. Rather, they would see it as a challenge than a simple bless. Because so, the discussion about any kind of religion is strictly forbidden among the family, especially since the New Year incident [1].

(Me: *putting up boards*)

Apoo couldn't help but wondered when they could go before some of them lose their patience.

Apoo is rather the most casually dressed of the group. He's basically just wearing a long sleeved, dragon-print designed, orange shirt with blue jeans and sneakers; probably because of his occupation. His kind of work would attract too much unwanted attention towards the family and the media would probably be an annoying added feature [2]. Other than that, he looked like a regular teenager, who does stand out a bit but still someone young despite his age [3].

Hawkins was quiet through the whole time and rather passive, only giving his attention towards his cards rather than anything else.

Hawkins has to be neat also, since there is no reason for him not to be unlike Apoo; so says Bonney. For the first time since everyone started living with Hawkins; his hair was put up in a loose pony-tail, only some strands of hair escaping on his shoulders. No one could do anything about his tattoo above his eyes (or would they be considered eyebrows?) so they didn't bothered to mess with them. He didn't bothered with a jacket and wore a white collared shirt, dark gray vest, black slacks, purple tie, and black suave shoes. The one of the things that hasn't changed with Hawkins appearance is that he still wore his black gloves. It does look a bit out of place in a way, but no one else protested about it also. His cards are with him, though that's not anything new. Bonney couldn't get him to separate from his cards just today and let it go out of exasperation.

Killer, similar to Hawkins, is also rather passive. He didn't react unless there was something really ridiculous, especially with his best friend, Kidd.

Apparently, only Killer's clothes changed. He still has the same mask on and his hair is unruly as ever. Unlike many of the others, it seemed that he doesn't have to wear a suit. Well, in Bonney's opinion, it would be a bit creepy to get Killer into a suit with his mask still on, so the idea was dejected in the first minute. Nonetheless, Bonney still insisted that he wore something more casual than his polka-dotted shirt and weird jeans. Since it would be wise to obey the woman's order, especially when she's frantically trying to look nice for the –unfortunate, torturous- event, he decide to at least save his skin –and certainly the rest of his body and mind from the impending doom of Bonney's rage- and try to get some of his better clothing to wear for the conference. He didn't see a problem to say at the very least. He wasn't familiar with these new clothes he's wearing but it shouldn't cause trouble for him. If you're curious; Killer was actually wearing a black, low collar, mid-sleeve shirt that hugged his arm along with his torso; brown, long cargo pants which is comfortably loose around his legs; and black sneakers, just black. He's pretty much as casual as Apoo, but the mask would still provide stares towards him.

(Me: *wipes sweat as she just finished pushing a large bookcase in front of the studio entrance*)

Pretty much everyone –creepily or not- is dressed up for the event. Some are nonchalant about the whole thing, and some are just plain annoyed.

* * *

-30 minutes pass-

All anyone could've said is that: they were glad they started to get ready four hours earlier.

"WHERE IN THE HE- IS THAT STUPID WOMAN? AND SHE'S THE ONE TO TELL US TO HURR-"

Kidd couldn't say anything more, for he was quickly eliminated with a fu-kin' two inch, pink, high-heel shoe. Currently, in a way, Kidd was glad that the heel didn't poke him in the eye.

Huffing, Bonney swung her purse over her shoulder, a haughty look etched on her face. Simply, Kidd just restrained himself from trying to tear the expression off her face. He has a feeling, just for today, that he wouldn't be able to win against Bonney. Not when the other high heel pumps were on her feet, gleaming tauntingly at him as if it dares for him to try to do anything. He officially decided to fu-k up whoever invented high heel in the near future.

Walking casually over to Kidd, she picked up her shoe that was in front of the pissed supernova and put it back on, obviously not going to bother to pay attention to her brother anymore as she turned towards the others with a sickingly sweet smile. The others couldn't help but sweatdrop, making a mental note not to aggravate the woman for today just for today.

Content with the answer she got, Bonney flipped her hair behind her.

Bonney was beauty as much as the men were handsome. Her hat wasn't with her anymore, only leaving her long pink hair down in the open. They can already see that her makeup is tastefully and professionally put on, complimenting her eyes. And her nails; beautifully done for this occasion that gave a certain glow to her hands. Her red, sleeveless dress fits her figure perfectly, making any man drool at the sight of her. Well, when it comes to her family's men, they looked completely disinterested and bored. Hmp, men with their taste.

(Random guy: Senchou! Men are coming from the back door! Me: Nani! We have a back door?)

"Why in the he- do we need to fu-kin dress up for? It's just a parent conferen-"

Kidd didn't finish his sentence as Bonney slam her foot onto Kidd's face. You guys did remember that she was wearing high heels right?

As Kidd was cursing a thousand miles an hour, holding onto his throbbing face as some of the others, amused or not, back away from the scene for Bonney looked especially dark today. Though, you have to be glad that the heels didn't poke Kidd's eyes.

"It's not just some parent conference! If you've forgotten, this is Grand Line High! One of the most privilege schools in this country! It's bad enough that idiot Luffy is going there, probably already making a fool of himself, but I would not let our family be looked down upon!"

"Trust me, I wish you weren't par-"

Kidd was stop in mid-sentence as Bonney already took the chance to knock the man down, with a big steaming bump nonetheless.

"Of course, our family is already looked down because of your attendance back then when you were enrolled into Grand Line High!"

Ah old times. He would purposely miss class and hanged out with his gang and Killer, his trusty right hand, would be there. Sometime, Luffy would come along –like he was part of the group in the first place- and party around with them. Zoro would also make a fine addition whenever they would have a drinking contest and playing darts with Usopp was also a challenge whenever the long nose man has the guts to come into his domain. And when he moved with Luffy and Zoro, along with Killer, they would party and have fun.

Of course, then Bonney has to come in and have to be the fu-kin party pooper; then that's a whole other story. Even more worse when he found out that Law was already living with them [4]. Then life was he-.

"-and so, the parent conference would be full of rich and important family that we don't want to get on their bad side with!"

Great, she's still bit-ing. Even greater, they'll be in the presence with those snobby rich bas-.

"LIKE I CARE!"

"YOU WILL CARE!"

While Bonney and Kidd were on their way of having World War 4 –which somehow miraculously didn't occur yet after World War 3- the others ignored the two and began to gather up, seeing that it should be about the time for them to get to GLH, whether they wanted to or not.

Zoro mumbled how annoying it is to go back to his old school. Grand Line High was a drag. Too many rules and not enough time for him even to drink booze and sleep. Some did say it was a miracle that Zoro managed to graduate at all, but that's because Nami threaten him that if he didn't, his debt would increase. Da- that she-devil.

For those that are curious, yes Luffy is someone also in this privilege school also. It was really a miracle in a way. Despite how dumb, idiotic, oblivious, etc. this kid is, he's actually pretty smart when it comes to school work. When it comes to life, he's obviously isn't. His school work is fine; it's just his behavior, which lays the real problem. Sure, Luffy can do a few paperwork. He just can't pay attention with his short attention span. In other words, he sleeps in class (like Zoro would usually do), cause fights (like Zoro would have done), skip school (like Zoro would've done), and usually empty the schools food provision that was saved for lunch, leaving starving kids sometimes. Sometimes, he unconsciously ended up breaking into lockers and ate the other kid's lunches whenever he has gotten too hungry. Even if they hid the food in different places, Luffy would always end up finding it. That's the number one problem that Luffy has.

Well, at least his rubbery brother is satisfied (in other words, he would have really cared less on what happens to the school, whether Luffy destroyed it or not. He found that a hungry Luffy is rather much scarier than the school staff).

It's obvious that the others are interested to what school that Luffy goes too, whether they show it or not. Though they find dress up an annoyance; to see the school where Zoro and Kidd used to go, is pretty much a funny thing for all of them. What kind of school would breed those dangerous supernovas?

Killer, who already seen the school since he was an old friend with Kidd, just waited patiently for everyone to get ready, and bow his head slightly. No one could really tell what the masked man was thinking. No one bothered at the same time though, for if there was something that is needed to be said, then Killer would say it.

Looking at Bonney's and Kidd's argument, he already could tell how this war, though it was only an argument so far, could end. He started taking a side step towards the left, near where the front door is.

Right at the moment, Bonney –already stress out about how she should proceed when entering the school –punched Kidd, making the poor sap flew till the slammed on the wall were Killer previously was.

Sooner or later, Kidd was detached from the wall, groaning a bit about his aching body, and Killer kneels down and said to his longtime friend in a nonchalant tone, "It would be better to be cautious of Bonney for today, that is, if you didn't want to get mauled."

In truth, he didn't say that because he cared for Kidd at the moment. More likely, he rather not have any more casualties on the apartment itself.

As if realizing Killer's true intentions, Kidd growled in annoyance.

"Shut up."

Flipping her hair behind her once, Bonny looked at her wristwatch.

"Oh my! We should be going!" Bonney said ever so innocently, as if she never assaulted Kidd as she walked towards the front door. She ignored her hot-headed brother's glare and swiftly opens the door, not bothering to wait for the others as she walked through.

Law came by next, giving Kidd a polite smirk.

Killer made sure that Kidd wouldn't even try to lunge for the doctor just to go claw his face off. They pretty much didn't have time since there is only so much patience that Bonney contained before she snapped. And he prefer that they were away from the apartment if so happens.

After everyone pass through the door –pretty casually might I add, as if Kidd and Killer wasn't there- Killer went to grab the key before helping his fuming brother up. Apparently, he's the best candidate to drive in a car full of Supernova. Especially with two of the hottest heads in the family.

Fun. Killer made sure his earplugs are in his pockets.

* * *

"Minnnnnnnaaaaaaaaa~~~!"

Before Kidd and Zoro would even react, they were tackled down by none other than their little brother; Luffy, who, in such a shocking way, was actually looking neat. It looked like Bonney wasn't the only one who was giving some boys a makeover.

Usually -whenever Luffy was dressed in his uniform- his buttoned (or usually unbuttoned) collar, undershirt would have hung out loose, his jacket sloppy and unbuttoned, his tie drooped around his neck, his pants rolled up to look like shorts, and the shoes that are provided by the school would be replaced with old sneakers. Apparently, no one knows where the sneakers came from.

But now, much to Bonney's approval as she made a mental note to thank Nami soon after the conference, Luffy looked as what he is supposed to be: The Son of a World Class Business. Though Bonney does wish….

"Luffy….your hat…." Bonney mumbled deplorably as she face palmed, looking once again, only to find herself disappointed, as she continue to see the straw hat that Luffy always seemed to wear perched on his head so outstandish.

Apparently, even with a threat or a bribe of food, couldn't even separate him from that thing.

"Yeah, what about boshi?"

Bonney instantly gave up, seeing that she couldn't think of a way to convince Luffy to take it off. Heck, there are only a few people who can even touch the thing without at least getting a bruise.

"So Luffy, who are we to meet before the big gathering?" Bonney sweetly asked, as she willed herself to ignore the unfitting hat on her brother's head.

After being kicked/thrown off by Zoro and Kidd, since their little brother was actually heavy since he ate before he came, whether it was shown or not; Luffy looked at his sister before actually trying to think of the order of teachers he was supposed to go to.

"I think the first once is math! With… um…"

It took another three minutes or so to remember the teacher's name. Actually, it would've taken longer if a certain impatient, red-headed supernova didn't hit his little brother on the head just to "refresh" his memory.

"Oh yeah! It's Mihawk!"

Luffy already, and somewhat in a hyper way, started to lead the group where he knows the math building is. That and there is also a big sign that said "Math Hall" that shines in the color of red and gold. Seemingly, he didn't notice that some of his siblings paled at the mention of the name. Mostly Kidd though.

They all know "hawk-eyes" back then when they were….well, "baddies" as Luffy would refer them to whenever he mention them in the old days. Mihawk was always a force to be recognized. Even the stoic ones of the group couldn't help but flinch at the mention of his name.

They should've known that their brother would have gotten all the dangerous teachers of the school.

"What are you waiting for? Come on, Mihawk-sensei is waiting!"

Not wanting to test the teacher's patience, rather than worry about Luffy's conduct, everyone started to follow their –bit too excited- little brother.

But, there was only one person in this whole group, other than Luffy, who found this rather good than bad at all.

After ten seconds, before they knew it, they were already in front of Luffy's math teacher's door. Somehow, the foreboding room was closer than they thought.

As Luffy was about to open the door, or rather barge in, Hawkins stopped him before he could do any damage, or get his head slice off in the process.

Looks of confusion was pointed towards the magic user before Hawkins pointed at a sign on the door, making everyone else follow his finger.

Killer, though, just stay in the background and watched along with Law.

The sign said "Parents only", meaning that two or one of them has to go in as the parent.

Since Bonney was the only woman in the group, she was an obvious choice for the mother. But, the choice for the father wasn't an easy one since most didn't want to go face to face with Mihawk, and some aren't really appropriate enough to go and meet the strict teacher.

Apparently, the best choice was picked rather a bit too quickly by most of the others.

"LIKE HE- I'M GOING TO DO IT!" Kidd immediately answered, noticing the looks that the members of his family are giving him. Even Luffy!

"You're the most decent one around here!" Bonney barbed out.

"What about Law!" Kidd argued as he pointed towards the doctor. But, when he looked back at the man, he twitched as he saw the smirk on the sadist face.

Oh yeah, that's why: Law's a bas-.

Though Bonney's real reasons were quite different. Apparently, Law didn't cover his hands, and the tattoos are pretty much out in the open. How is she going to explain why Law has "DEATH" on his fingers?

"Never mind." Kidd quickly counter after imagining what would happen if Law came in contact with Mihawk. For some reason, the conclusion he made is a bit too far from reality.

Law has no objection to their choices –says his innocent smile- as he knows both of their reasons why. Kidd's reason almost made him wanted to tease the hot headed supernova though, for it was quite ridiculous.

"How about Killer?"

"His mask made him look like a serial killer! No way he's going if he doesn't take off his mask!"

Kidd snapped his head towards Killer, with a pretty hopeful gaze towards the stoic supernova. In the end, his expression soon dropped as he saw his so-called "best friend" already turning the other direction as if he was a stranger or something. Of course, he should've known that there is no way that Killer would've taken off his mask.

"Apoo-"

"Did you forget that we couldn't bring him out to the open? He'll get notice for crying out loud!"

Kidd soon after shut his mouth. He rather faces Mihawk than get killed because he was trampled by crowds.

"Beside, because of Apoo's fame, he would know in a snap that he isn't Luffy's father!"

Kidd raised his hand as to say that he didn't need another explanation.

"Hawkins -what about Hawkins?" Kidd said desperately, looking upon the stoic man with hopeful eyes.

"His blond hair would bring too many suspicions since Luffy has black hair!"

"AND MY RED HAIR WOULDN'T?"

"EVERYONE HERE KNOWS THAT SHANKS HAS NOTICEABLE RED HAIR! JUST MAKE YOURSELF SHANKS FOR A WHILE!"

"WHY IN FU-IN HE- WOULD I WANTED TO BE THAT DRUNKIN' BAS-?"

"Ano…"

"WHAT?" Both Bonney and Kidd snapped as they turned towards their little brother, who looked actually confused by the whole argument.

"Mihawk-sensei is actually one of Shanks' good friends. So, wouldn't Mihawk-sensei know what Shanks look like?"

"…."

There was a long silence that was held between the two hot-heads of the supernova family. Law was quietly snickering to himself as he turned his head away from the site and cover his mouth from being too loud. Killer only shook his head before turning away, seeing that he wants no part of it. Hawkins looked completely passive. Apoo sweatdropped at the ridiculousness.

"Couldn't you say that sooner…?" Kidd growled as he grabbed the collar of Luffy's shirt, obviously pissed that he have to go through all that shi- before he figured out that he couldn't go in the first place! Luffy just laughed as he apologized to his brother, even though he doesn't really look sorry for himself.

And well, Zoro found this a good opportunity.

"Oi, I'll be the father." Zoro said with a smirk, seeing that he could be the only candidate for the position.

"No." But he was quickly declined by Bonney, his expression fell into a frown.

"Nani, Why?"

"Because, you're still look too young Zoro! You just got out of high school last year, there are bound to be some people noticing you!"

"So? You're not anything different!"

"I am the **mother**, so it's not new if the mothers looked younger than what they are!"

"Then it shouldn't be any different with the father! Beside, I've been wanting to meet Mihawk!"

"To challenge him!"

"Exactly!"

Many sweatdropped. Zoro has no problem in admitting it, even though this lowered his chances to meet the teacher by the negatives.

"Do you know how much it is a privilege to fight with Hawk-eye Mihawk? He's the best swordsman in the country-no, in the world! If I fight him, I'll become the world's greatest swordsman!"

"And do you know the privilege of getting Luffy to this school? As long as Luffy stays here and doesn't go pass the 100,000,000 zone, then his tuition will be paid!"

"I don't care! I bet Luffy would be happy to be kicked out of school!"

At that saying, Luffy pondered about it, knowing that he doesn't have to use his brain much and was free to get food, but his dreams stopped there when Bonney flashed a quick glare at the youngest member of the Supernova family. Usually, Luffy wouldn't be scared of his sister, but today, her face absolutely screamed murder.

"I don't care if you don't care but I care whether Luffy gets a good education!"

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE ABOUT THAT?"

"SINCE I FOUND OUT HOW DIRE OUR MONEY SITUATION IS!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"MOST OF OUR MONEY IS GONE FROM PAYING THE HOSPITAL BILL!"

Bonney slapped her hand over his mouth, looking away from the incredulous looks of everyone. Law just snickered.

To explain simply: even if they did survive Garp's torturous train, doesn't mean they got away with only a scratch. Most of everyone has bruises on their bruises. Apparently, Garp was "generous enough" (as he would say) to not give them any broken bones. He also did say that it was an order from his grandson: Ace. That explains the Parent Conference.

But, even so, they were pretty much brutally beaten, including Law, which was very bad. Law was always their doctor –no matter how much of a sadist he is- and they would always get free treatment without the need to pay unless they needed more medical equipment. But since the doctor is down on the job, they actually have to go to the hospital. Law wasn't really that useless, since they gave them a discount at the fact that their Law's family (Kidd really questioned how in the world did Law even manage to get the respect), but in the end, they were at a financial disaster.

So, this is how they go to this little problem.

"WHAT THE HE- WOMAN? YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"I WISH I WERE!"

The argument settles back with the opponent of Kidd and Bonney. Everyone made this seem as if this is perfectly normal.

Blinking as he saw two of his "lovable" siblings bickering back and forth once again, Luffy's eyes wandered to the clock in the wall, feeling as if he forgotten something temporary.

Luffy then bang his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Oh yeah! Mihawk!" Luffy exclaimed, loudly enough for everyone to hear and to look at him. Expressions of realization slowly seep in.

Luffy then started laughing. "Hahahahaha! We're twenty minutes late!"

Even if Luffy just laugh it off like the whole thing isn't a big deal at all, most of everyone paled considerably, even Kidd and Bonney stopped fighting just to remember what this whole thing was about in the first place.

"Oh well, guess it can't be hel-"

Luffy blinked as he found himself head locked in Bonney's arm, being dragged over to Mihawk's class door.

Kidd was closely behind her, actually being dragged by the collar as the hot headed supernova curses, but didn't do anything else to protest. What's the point of resisting when he's going to get killed anyway?

Bonney instantly stopped in front of the classroom door, sweating a bit as the door seemed like a judgment to whether she would die, or she would live. Well, at this rate, the chances to live are pretty low. Hopefully, Hawkins would be kindly considerate and wouldn't spout off any more mumbo-jumbo stuff that wouldn't agitate her any more. Kidd was enough, Zoro was enough, Luffy was enough, and she didn't want to add anyone else at the moment.

With a deep sigh, Bonney grabbed the knob and turned it, instantly flashing a professional grin –Luffy and Kidd somehow already on their feet straighten out- as she opened the door wider and entered in.

Bonney tried to still her rapid, beating heart, Kidd try not to look so obvious at being nervous. And Luffy –he's just simply picking his nose.

Bonney slapped Luffy's hand away from his nostril.

There he was, Dracula Mihawk, in all his hawk-eye glory. The said teacher was looking through some paper, glasses on as he wrote a few things down before putting the pen down, taking off his glasses as he finally flashed his eyes towards the three.

Bonney and Kidd froze.

Luffy picked his nose.

Bonney slapped his hand away from his nostril.

"I can see where he gets his tardiness from…." Mihawk said, his eyes narrowing considerable as he stared at the two "parents" in the eye. Luckily, Bonney already played a scene familiar to this in her mind and knows what to say.

"Well, this is a big school!" She said with a voice only a mother could have. Kidd, and some of the others that are eavesdropping (all but Hawkins and Killer), couldn't help but mentally applaud Bonney on her mastery acting skills. "And my Luffy couldn't find a way, this silly boy!"

The said "silly boy" whined as he found his cheeks being abused by his so called "mother; quick complaints coming out of his mouth if he wasn't stopped by the harsh pinch that Bonney gave him. Kidd couldn't help but feel sorry for his little brother to even have a mother like that. Then again, he'll feel sorry for anyone in Bonney's family anyway…. Wait a minute; would he be considering a family member? He hoped not. What he can only identify her as is his torturer. The she-devil itself.

Sighing, as if Mihawk understand it himself, he motioned over the three seats in front of his desk, clean up the papers off before going over to Luffy's file.

Not daring to test the dangerous swordsman patience, they came over to the seats, dragging a struggling Luffy with them, and took their spots.

Too bad they didn't understand how well Mihawk could understand the situation.

The supposed math teacher looked at the so-called "parents" of Monkey D. Luffy. Shanks called him earlier to tell him that Luffy's other "family" would come instead of the actual family. So since Mihawk has no problem with it, he just brushed off the fact. But of course, he should've known that Luffy's family would be anything but normal. In fact, who knew that the family consists of the most dangerous people in this side of the city, and probably, the whole country? He shouldn't be surprised in the first place. The boy does tend to attract unusual things, but seriously, this was over the top dangerous.

Plus, he can hear them from outside his door. Do they just expect them to have sound-proof doors, or do they think they weren't screaming to the point that the whole school could hear? In any case, he could easily tell what was happening the whole time. He decided not to say anything about it.

Mihawk has no doubt that Shanks has forgotten to tell them about how everyone here is expecting them as a group rather than as parents. The red headed CEO probably having a hangover right at this moment from drinking too much last night and is stupidly pondering what he had forgotten, actually planning last night to call the supernovas tomorrow to tell them about the news.

* * *

"AAAACHHOOOO!"

"Bless you senchou!"

Many laughs echoed out around the bar, as the "party of the life" Shanks sniffled, rubbing is nose.

"I hope I didn't catch a cold! I got too much paperwork to do!"

"Idiots don't catch cold boss!"

"Are you calling me an idiot!"

"Beside, maybe someone is talking about you behind your back?"

"What? Me? That's absurd! I'm Red-Hair Shanks after all!"

"That's exactly why!"

Shanks couldn't help but childishly pouted as he threw an empty booze bottle at Yasopp.

A sudden thought then occurred to Shanks, making him scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Huh. I feel like I forgotten something but I don't know what…. I think I told myself that I was supposed to do something today…."

"Don't tell me you accidentally leave the stove on again senchou! The landlady will kill you!"

Everyone laughed as they saw their boss shivering at the mention of the landlady. She is pretty scary… not that he'll admit it out loud.

"No way! I made sure that the stove was off today!"

Shanks' crew just continued to laugh at their captain. Sooner or later, the captain himself joined the rest. Then, he groaned as he felt a sharp pain on his head.

"Still having a hangover boss?"

Shanks frowned. "Apparently" mumbled the Yonkou as he rubbed his temples.

"WHERE'S THE DA- PAINKILLERS?"

The said bottle of painkillers was thrown in Shanks face, making the man fall down from the stool he was on.

Ben, the one who threw them in the first place, mumbled a few things, a bit annoyed that his childish boss isn't doing any of the work that he's supposed to do. How this man became successful, is sometimes a mystery to himself even. Even if he has been the first one to work with Shanks when the red head started his own company, he still couldn't comprehend at all.

"I told you not to drink last night…" Ben mumbled with a deep frown, watching as his captain slowly tried to get on his feet and to grab the glass of water that the bartender gave him.

* * *

Yep. Mihawk has no doubt about it. It's just something that idiot Red-Hair Shanks would've done. He wondered if the CEO remembered last week's attempt of assassination for his head. Probably not if he's this carefree, going to a public bar and laugh as if his rivals didn't want him dead.

Mihawk turned his mind from his so-called "friend" Shanks, knowing that he'll have to make this Parent Conference fast, since his next appointment is in ten minutes. That means he's going to have to be blunt. Well, he's actually going to be blunt in the beginning, but he meant really, cruelly blunt. He has no time to consider the feelings of the parents (if he does consider them in the first place).

Opening Luffy's file, clearing his throat in the process as he already has gotten the full undivided attention of the two supernovas. Luffy's mind was already away from the world.

"Now then…"

* * *

The others who were eavesdropping eventually lingered back near the wall where Killer and Hawkins were. They couldn't hear what the others say after Mihawk asked them to be seated and are now waiting to see if Bonney, Kidd and Luffy were able to live after being with Mihawk for just 10 minutes.

Also, Zoro was sulking.

Apoo simply just pats the swordsman on the back.

A creak of the door was heard and everyone, including Killer and Hawkins in curiosity, couldn't help but snap their heads toward the door, wondering if the plan was a success or not.

All they saw was two zombies and Luffy right in between them; the youngest of the family was looking pretty clueless of the situation, but Luffy also does look a bit squirmish. One of those zombies has a familiar-looking long pink hair, while the other one has a familiar-looking red hair on their heads. Everyone could see that the pink-haired one is shaking, her fist clenched and a dark aura is approaching out of her whole being.

Out of caution, Zoro pulled Luffy over to their side as soon as the red-haired one started to emitted the same murderous aura; the little brother gave a confuse expression at his green-haired older brother, but Zoro was a bit more worried at what the two would do.

"…**.I'll be right back….."** Most of everyone felt a shiver ran down their spines as they heard the woman's voice (of course, Law was rather entertained than worried and Hawkins just didn't react to the situation as always). They all sweatdropped when they saw Bonney's expression being contorted to one that could be compared to the face of Medusa. If not more terrifying. With that malicious expression, she started to stomp away from her family, seemingly going somewhere else away from the school. **"…I'm going to kill Shanks…."**

Everyone immediately acted.

"O-Oi, hold on Bonney! Let's think about this a little! You don't need to go to that extent!" Apoo fretfully protested as he grabbed onto one of Bonney's arm while Killer has the other. The usually silent supernova didn't say anything, but it was obvious that he didn't like the situation either. Zoro was currently holding onto her waist, trying to calm her down also.

Before anyone knew it, Killer noticed that Kidd was going ahead, with the same bloodcurdling expression. But, his attention on Kidd disappeared as he tried to make sure that Bonney wouldn't be free from the three of them. Apoo finally notice the other hot headed supernova escaping from them and look pleadingly at Law for help, even though he knows he was going to regret it.

Hawkins mind his own business and Luffy looked rather clueless, his head tilted on the side with a confuse expression. Apparently, he didn't know that his red-haired guardian and hero were going to be assaulted by his two older siblings. Then again, there are a lot of things that Luffy didn't get in this situation.

"Law, get Kidd, will ya!" Apoo pleaded, looking back at the menacing Kidd at the corner of his eyes before looking back at Law, with the smug smile that he seemed to always have on.

Law then switched a polite smile at his "brother".

"Why should I?"

"DON'T ENJOY THIS DAM-IT!"

Apoo know that Law was a hopeless to this cause. He found this situation way too amusing. And it wasn't probably a good idea in the first place to send him off to Kidd when he's pissed like this. Nope, that would just get them into a thousand dollars debt with the damages those two would make…. Or rather a billion dollar debt. Bonney would surely murder them then.

There was Hawkins of course but-

Apoo then noticed that Hawkins, who was just near Luffy, has disappeared. Not a trace of him was around, and Kidd was closing in to the exit.

"W-Wait, where's Hawkins?" Apoo stuttered as he paled considerably. There goes their last hope. Even Luffy's innocent smile isn't helping it.

"He said that it would be bad if we're late for the next meeting thing, so he's going over to the science hall!"

While Apoo and the other two were still restraining Bonney, Kidd was closing in on the handle of the exit.

Apoo asked Kidd to forgive him for this.

"Luffy! You're big brother Kidd need a hug! So hurry up and hug him before he gets too sad!"

Luffy tilted his head at what Apoo said before looking over to his red headed brother, Kidd. Now that he see it….. Kidd does look a bit slump, his hair a bit more dejected than usual, and a dark aura around him….ah! Kidd must be really sad then!

Wanting to make his bigger brother a bit more cheerful –since he would feel moody if his family is feeling moody –Luffy dashed at full speed, like lightning speed, and jump towards his brother in a tackle hug.

"KIIDDD!" exclaimed the hyperactive boy, falling towards his big brother with a big grin as he held out his arms to wrap it around the hot headed supernova.

Hearing his named being clearly, and loudly, announced out; Kidd snapped out of his destruction mode, quickly whipping his head around only to pale. A horrified expression took over his face, as he saw an incoming missile/Luffy heading towards his way.

"W-Wait Luf-"

Before Kidd could even try to dodge his hyperactive brother, he was severely glomped by the sparkling and joyful boy, his eyes widen and almost popping out as he fell backwards. Unfortunately, the door was behind him; they literally crashed through the wooden obstacle, soon plummeting out of the building.

Bonney snapped out of her murderous mode also as she watched what happened right in front of her, sweatdropping. There was a moment of silence throughout the whole family, many of them wondering if Kidd was living or something; a cold breeze passing them.

"Wah! Kidd's head is bleeding!"

As always, Luffy's hugs are considered his most dangerous "fighting" move. Even if he always didn't mean it.

* * *

Kidd mumbled a few words that would not be translate due to some unnecessary language. He held onto his throbbing head as he looked at Luffy in the corner of his eyes.

Da- rubbery idiot. He doesn't even look the least bit sorry!

Apparently, they made it through all of Luffy's teachers without… a broken bone to say at the least.

He-, all of Luffy's teachers are crazy! Not one of them sane at all! No wonder his brain is so messed up!

His health teacher –da- that living antique! –was a crazy, one hundred and something old lady who loves to make the most painful treatment to her patients.

Apparently, Kidd was one of them. Since Hawkins finished his conversation with the science teacher –he was glad that he didn't get to know the science teacher –they had to go to Luffy's health teacher next! He was knocked out at that time – that stupid brainless idiot who doesn't know his own strength –and has to be treated there instead since Law refused to treat him at all.

That bas-, he knew about the old coot, doesn't he? He even knew about the uncanny assistant who gave him all of these creepy medicines. Kidd could've sworn, by the lingering feeling of wanting to eat flies, that he was turned to a stinkin' amphibian.

When he came out of that living he-, everyone looked rather amused and delighted. How he just wanted to just murder them right where they stand, but he didn't because one: he couldn't even tell if Hawkins or Killer was thinking at all; therefore, he didn't want to bother with them, two: Luffy is probably thinking of nothing but meat and that is probably his reason for smiling, three: Bonney would surely beat him if he tried to attack her in this state, four: Apoo was listening to beat at the time and so, he assumed that the amusement wasn't because of him and five: Law was always amused….. At his misery.

So he went to a final conclusion to try to kill Law from where he's at. Of course, he never has the chance since he was dragged off to the next teacher.

He will never, ever step in into their operation table, ever again. He rather dies from blood loss! Actually, it is #2 of his "never, ever going to step in" list. His #1 is Law's hospital of course.

He would not mention the other teachers. He couldn't understand why Luffy found them "funny", for it always seemed that they disliked Luffy to one extent to the other. Who would blame them? Luffy would always –somehow –have some kind of snack with him and eat it during the class. The boy would skip class whenever he could; he would, unintentionally of course, insult his teachers; he would sleep during class, giving his own desk a drooling mess that some a frankly horrified with; and when he found something offending, he would start fights and usually ended up beating the cra- out of the guy if no one stopped him.

….Kidd couldn't help but be proud of his little brother, even if he did almost gave him a head trauma.

Well anyway, currently, they are in the so called "cafeteria" when anyone could see from a thousand miles away that it was a ballroom. Luffy specifically told him that the lunchroom was consist of many, expensive-looking, restaurants and some fast food places for those a bit more cheaper.

This as he- ain't the place Luffy was explaining. This was a freakin' ball room for fu-in' rich bas-.

'Please enter the cafeteria' yea right. Like he- it looks like one! He was in this school before, so he also should know what their cafeteria looks like!

Yes, as weird as this sound, Kidd is complaining about whether this is a cafeteria or not. It's probably the da- headache he got, since the old coot wouldn't give him any painkillers.

Frankly, he's tired, annoyed, and at the edge of his sanity. Now he knows what Drake feels like, though there was no guarantee that he would appreciate all the hard work Drake does. He just has to give some props to the guy.

Leaning on the wall, he looked around with a pretty scary face, making some edge away from him.

Luffy was eating at the buffet table, no surprised there.

Bonney was just leaning on a column, but it was obvious that she picked that place on purpose for it has given everyone a good view of her, admirers staring at her.

Kidd stuck his tongue out in disgust at their taste.

Hawkins is nearby the buffet table along with Apoo, both of them purposely making themselves unnoticeable for they didn't want to attract unwanted attention. Plus, they were also watching Luffy to see that he wouldn't get into trouble. Heh, how long would that last?

Killer was…. Where is Killer?

Kidd looks around for his best friend/ brother. Looking around a little more, not seeing the unruly blond hair anywhere, Kidd could only make one little conclusion: the lucky bas- was able to escape this stupid party. If Kidd wasn't hounded out by Bonney for every 30 seconds, he would've gone too, but apparently, that wasn't happening. She said something about that **he** have to look after Luffy, just in case he gets to wild. Heck, we got Zoro for the muscle job! So, why in the he- does he need to be here? For babysitting Luffy, when he got all the others watching him?

Speaking of watching him…

Kidd looked around for their green headed lug, eyeing for someone with a hair that is very familiar to green moss. Eventually, he did found him, not knowing for sure whether to be proud or not. The problem is that; the owner –who is surprisingly wasn't out of the room because he was accidentally "lost" or something like that –of the green moss hair is asleep, snoring the day away. Everyone in the room simply ignored him. As if he wasn't there.

Kidd growled at how carefree that swordsman is, while he's here having to "look out" for his idiotic little brother!

Law-

Kidd felt his head throb even more at just looking at the doctor –though he doesn't believe him as a doctor –or just even thinking about the renowned sadist at all.

The man was literally surrounded by business men in their shi-y fancy suits, making Kidd rolled his eyes ever so sarcastically. Leave it to the bas- to attract more annoying bas-. But Law would still be the King Bas- of all bas-. And nothing would change than unless Law cloned himself. Then he would have two King Bas-.

In any case, before his headache and his disgust for Law gets too unbearable, they all –his family and the snooty bas- -are waiting for the principal to make some final announcements to end the whole fiasco, thank god (not that he believes god). Kidd was itching to go back to his room and sleep into oblivion. He's not going to bothered to finish the rest of his homework that he missed; he has been through he- and deserves a break.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!"

Kidd flinched at the loud words, holding on to his head for he felt an incoming headache. Whoever was on that stage, better have a death wish.

Flashing his eyes towards the stage, he twitched….. is that an Okama?

"Ow! We are so glad to have some many wonderful parents here! I'm the teacher at the dance department and I'm here to entertain you till the principal is here! Please welcome some of our b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l dances!"

Claps soon rung around the room, and the wooting and cheering of his little brother is easily heard as he yelled "Go Bon-chan, you're awesome!" or something….

Wait, his brother knows that drag queen? Now, he's pretty concern.

He looked back at the…man..?... to see him bowing down and doing some sort of tippy-toe thing off the stage. He would never understand Luffy's abilities to make friends.

So on and so on, the dancers came on with tutus or something and started to do their presentation; the lights dimmed down and the music filling the room. There are some couples that are dancing also; body's together, the look in their eyes.

Kidd was about to gag. He was a bit glad that Luffy was so obsessed with the buffet table right now for he doesn't really need to see this, teenager or not.

Suddenly, someone bumped into him.

"Oh I'm-"

Kidd twitched as he recognized the person at the same time the person recognized him. He twitched as a smug smirked was place on the man's mouth. This person –this pitiful, unbearable person –is an old classmate of his. Well, one of his victims of his old gangster days. Apparently, he never let it down, and always has time to gloat about his "accomplishments". And by accomplishments, he meant sick, underhanded, sneaky little accomplishments that Kidd would never even consider them as accomplishments.

This person is the reason why he called the snobby rich, into snobby rich **bas-**.

He would rather call this person just bas-, but if you're curious on the name; well, his name is….Spandam….

Kidd was soon leaning over the wall looking away from Spandam while laughing as he found the named to be hilariously familiar to a specific salty meat product….

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" asked the man furiously, his teeth clenching with an angry expression. Apparently, in Kidd's point of few, he couldn't swear that Spandam has just gotten uglier than before, if possible.

He couldn't help it, he means, who would call their kid with a name so familiar with the product "Spam"? He wouldn't call Spandam "meaty" since he has so little meat on him. Maybe because "Spam" is Spandam's favorite food?

Sooner or later –preferably later –Kidd managed to calm himself enough to face Spandam, though the expression of amusement was still on his face. It just made him even more joyful at the site of how much Spandam's face has become even uglier, his figure shaking out of anger. He knew, though, that he has to quit this façade, even though he did wanted to make fun of the guy a little more…..ugh, he has been around Law a bit too much.

Well, he could tease him endlessly of course if he wanted to but…. Kidd couldn't ignore, no matter how annoyed he is, that Spandam is might as well be superior to him in a high standard. Especially since the guy is in charge of public punishment for the city. Don't worry, this is a century –at most –where executions are pretty much not the ideal punishment. It is indeed a punishment, but gladly, not a punishment used often. So, his head is safe apparently. But still, he was not looking forward in being humiliated in front of everybody. **Especially** from this bas-.

Despite so that Kidd could kick his butt anytime, Spandam can use it against him without a second thought.

The hot headed supernova refrain himself from punching the rich bas- face when he saw a smirk formed on his lips.

"Oh? See that I'm much better than you? Look at you, stiff like that."

_I'm fu-in stiff because of you're fu-in here._ thought Kidd, managing to make a smile, though it looked more like a torturous smirk.

"I see." Kidd managed grumbled out, knowing that saying nothing wouldn't satisfy the annoying bas-, though he truly wanted to say: "Shut the fu- up!" or something along in those lines with a few more words.

Before the red headed supernova noticed, the ballet recital is over, and the music fades into something more casual and classical. With that, the lights have brighten and the people that were dancing started to separate and went back to their usual groups.

Thankfully –Kidd couldn't help but give his appreciations to whatever divine being there is –this is a time when Spandam decided to go back and join whatever shi-y group he's in. He hoped that someone would stab him in the back on the way.

Giving an arrogant smirk, Kidd twitch out of frustration, he started to walk off, his steps looking particularly haughtier. Kidd was currently rethinking his statement about Law. Who is more of a bas-? Spandam or Law [5]? It's so hard to choose when both of them purposely make his life miserable.

"Oh yeah, Eustass."

The said supernova felt a vein pulse on his head, making his headache much more badly. Since when are they on a first name basis? The only person calling him that is Law…. Ugh, now his headache just got more unbearable at the mention of the sadist.

Kidd snapped his eyes at him, glaring at him heatedly as he positively wished that he could at least shot out heat vision.

Spandam, getting so da- cocky, smirked even wider.

"Don't do anything, or your family would get it."

Kidd instantly snapped.

The da- bas- could get away with shi-ing him off to he- but to include his family into this (not noticing that he actually consider them family) the man was obviously looking for a death wish.

* * *

Killer came through the door of their apartment, not particularly rushing to his room as he stretched his arms.

Apoo came following after, nodding his head towards the beat of his headphones as he made his way towards his room.

Hawkins was the same in the carefree manner of the first two, leisurely heading towards his room as he looked at his cards. He predicted a lot of things today but have never gotten the chance to blurt them out for he knew that Bonney, nor anyone else wouldn't like it at the moment. He also predicted the levels of their tolerance, and he wasn't going to test that out.

All three of them might be as well handy-dandy, but that's because they didn't include themselves into the war. Yes, apparently, Kidd started to war, and surprisingly, it was not because of Bonney or Law. It seemed that the others know the details of what happen, but they were glad that they got out before then. It was never good to be in Kidd's war at any cost.

Bonney and Kidd soon came in….. well, Kidd was roughly dragged in by the collar from an irritated looking Bonney; bruises on his face and his face is also swollen, there are many places bleeding that people are sure that aren't supposed to bleed, and there was also several bumps on the top of his head.

If you're wondering; no, he didn't get this from the war, he got it all from Bonney.

Kidd was able to be victorious in his battle against Spandam, without even breaking a sweat or getting a scratch.

Then there was the battle with Bonney.

He didn't last out for two minutes.

Killer, Apoo, and Hawkins totally disregard the situation, not even concern about their "brothers" for they already reroute their minds to say that this is just a normal day for the Supernova Family.

Che, no surprised here at all.

The next one that came in next was Zoro, who looked as if he's the luckiest man in the world.

Why you asked?

Well, for one, because of the confusion the Kidd made when declaring a war with Spandam; he was able to fight with Mihawk! Yes, it was rather confusing why, but he was able to fight with Mihawk!

If you asked; no, he did no won, but he did not lose either! Disappointingly, the pink-haired she-devil pulled him out of the school before he could finish his fight with a final draw. Despite that his fight has been interrupted; he has learned a lot from Mihawk by just fighting with him. He wanted to feel that thrill again, even if it means that he might get another bloody gash on his side. Don't worry, Law did fix it.

Like the others, Zoro has little to none concern about Kidd. He does pity the fellow though.

Bonney dropped Kidd on the floor; hands on hips as she was exhausted. Things were going so well; then the hot head has to ruin it of course.

The next to come in was Luffy, who skipped all the way to his room…. Did you notice the big bulge in Luffy's stomach?

Throughout the whole thing, Luffy has been near the buffet table since they came in the ballroom. Not one complaint since it's a way to keep the boy silent. And chefs there came with food very increasingly; the teen boy very content. He never noticed the war going on at all and was just lucky to dodge everything dangerous thing coming his way.

Luffy wasn't concern about Kidd, but he was a bit curious on why Kidd looked beaten up at first. The look on Bonney's face told him he shouldn't asked anymore, though he was dying to. But the curiosity lessens as they were on their way home.

Kidd, beaten or not, was still conscious at the time, but that doesn't mean he has to energy to move, for his every being hurts like he-. At first, he would have been accused for assault on an officer, for if there wasn't a witness there to see the transaction between him and Spandam. The witness took his side and saved him from going to prison with a lot of debts.

The problem that Kidd has with that is: the witness is the fu-in' Okama on the stage.

Not only that he totally owe the drag-queen, he must help out with their preparation of the dance recitals for **two shi-y months** as "appreciation" –per as would Bonney said –for defending him in front of the principal. He has no choice in this, no matter the excuse.

Bonney leaned towards her brother.

"As much as I appreciated you defending us…" Bonney whispered, suddenly smiling at her red headed brother as the other two pass them to go sleep for the night; passing them as if they weren't there in the first place. Then, her smile turned into a deep frown. "You're an idiot."

With that said, she began to leisurely walk to her room. Kidd found himself regretting his decision of living here.

The last one to come…. That bas-… Law.

As always, the man was unpleasant as ever. Just a simple smirk from the bas- was enough to make his blood boil.

As the said "bas-"was coming near Kidd, the hot-headed supernova tried his best to scoot away from the doctor, but no progress was made. Kidd was able to scrunch up a glare as Law leaned down towards the unmovable supernova, challenging him to even dare so something or say anything.

Law easily took that challenge as mere child's play.

"How about I fix you up Eustass…? ~"

"HE- NO!" Kidd answered immediately as there was no hesitation in his voice. He didn't even need to think to come up with the answer.

He rather owes the old crazy lady rather than owe anything to this low-life bas-!

Law smirk has gotten wider, and just when Kidd though things are going to get worse; the man simply left him there and went towards his room. The incapable supernova could only blink owlishly as he heard the door of Law's room slammed close…

Wait, that's it?...

Kidd tried to figure out if this would be blessing since the devil of his he- is gone… then he realized something….. those bas-… they left him here to die!

That shi-y doctor could at least bring him to bed!

* * *

Omake: Nothing Special

Drake drank his coffee quite contently. It was a good morning, for the sun was shining brightly in the horizon, the birds are chirping, and there was a peaceful silence among the house hold… wait a minute, something's wrong here.

Usually, he wouldn't be able to hear the birds chirp. And everyone is just too quiet.

Drake looks upon their family. They just seemed….. rather calm. None of them are making a racket, even Luffy, who was too busy eating his food to say anything. Even the way he eats seemed silent or something; as if they were thinking of something, but what? Apparently, Urouge and Capone did notice the silence also, but didn't do anything to stop it, for it is a rare chance to have a quiet breakfast.

Drake then look upon Kidd, who just came into the kitchen, grumbling some few words that Drake couldn't hear. The father figure of the family looked upon the bandages and sighed, already guessing what had happen.

"So," he started out, putting down his cup of coffee as his whole family look at him with full attention. He slightly sweat since this is the first time he has gotten their attention so quickly. "How was the parent teacher's conference?"

He hasn't gotten an answer except for a three minute long of silence. He was surprised to know that Killer was the first to answer.

"Nothing special." He said, shrugging as he went back reading the newspaper, skipping breakfast once again.

"Nuthong Specktal~" Luffy said through a mouthful of meat, grinning as he began to trying to take Urouge's breakfast, who quickly protested.

"Hm…nothing special." Bonney said absentmindly as she started to do her makeup, getting reading for work now.

"Hmmp, nothing special." Hawkins soon after said, now shuffling his cards in a very skillful way, that it was enough to get Luffy's attention away from his meat for a while.

"…nothing…special…" Zoro yawned then, getting into a comfortable position before he started to go back to sleep. Afterwards, he started to loudly snore.

"Noooottthhhiiinnggg ssspppeeecciiiaaaalll~" Apoo said in a sing-a-song voice, his eyes widen as a sudden good melody that came into his head. He quickly whip out a blank music sheet and began writing the notes with much eager.

"Yes, Nothing special~" Law agreed with some mischievousness underlying his voice, eyeing Kidd specifically who looked as if he's ready to kill the doctor anytime soon.

Instead, Kidd stride quickly passed Law and stiffly sat next to Drake, putting his head into the palm of his hand.

"Yeah, nothing fu-in' special happened." Kidd spat, his expression turning rather ugly.

Just asking about that one event, and the normal breakfast of the Supernova Family resumed.

Drake did wondered what happened, but it's probably too complicated for him to even try to understand.

* * *

[1] Short version of the incident: Kidd and priest do not go together. Especially over excited priest that said that he should bow down to the shrine for giving him a good year. An argument pursued then and…..well, you can figure out the rest. He's basically not allowed near the shrine anymore.

[2] Those who's are curious: WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER. It would be a pleasant surprise ^^. Those who can guess good, good job! *thumbs up*

[3] By standing out, Apoo does have his doubled-limbs arm. He has the braced-teeth and his hair is pretty much the same also. Kinda remind you of a monkey in a way.

[4] Law came to the family first before Kidd did. Kidd didn't know about Law living here when he came to the place until Law came back from a medical convention outside of town.

[5] I'm natural curious, so, who do you think is more torturous and annoying if you were Kidd? Law or Spandam?

Me: Well, I try to describe the Supernovas as much as I can. I'm not really good with details . Also, sorry for grammar mistake, for I think I skimmed over it too fast

Sorry if the story isn't funny enough though! I tried to make it hilarious as much as I can .

Kidd: Couldn't try making it hilarious without trying to get me killed -_-

Me: Nope! :3

Well, that's all folks! Sorry it took so long to update! What can I say, I have a life

Kidd: Please concentrate on yours so you wouldn't concentrate on mines -_-

Me: Dear, dear Kidd, you are part of my life! ^^

Kidd: -_-


	8. Take Your Little Brother to Work Day

Me: Ello'! I'm noticing a lot of questions about the Supernova family XDD So, I only got one thing to say to you:

You won't find out until the later chapters XDDD

So be patience! I have a life too XDD

Kidd: Sure you do….

Me: Of course I do! One of them is torturing you of course :3

Kidd: Of course… -_-

* * *

8. Take Your Little Brother to Work Day

* * *

Zoro: A Dojo Apprentice

On a nice neighborhood of the peaceful side of the city, in the corner of the street near the fish market: there lies a Japanese styled dojo, kids coming in and out of the sliding doors. There were sounds of rushing water, which was reasonable since there is a waterfall in the backyard, along with a garden full of beautiful flowers.

"NANI? FISTS, FISTS ARE BETTER!"

Well, no one said it was quiet.

Zoro glared at his little brother, who thrust his fist towards him to prove his point.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LUFFY, KATANAS ARE BETTER!"

As this little argument goes on about whether fists or katanas are better, the children in the background –that Zoro was supposed to be teaching to –and the sensei –the owner of the dojo –was watching the two brothers with a strange calmness.

"Ne, sensei." One of the students called to their master as he watched the dispute continues. "What about our lessons?"

The sensei that had a smile on his face the whole time that this has been going on; just simply nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes well, in fact: this is your lessons children."

The kids looked up at their sensei in confusion.

The sensei only chuckled slightly as they do not see the lesson in all of this.

"This is a good example to see the advantages and disadvantages with katanas against martial arts. So watch carefully"

All the children 'ahhhhhh'ed in realization. So that was the lesson.

"OW! LUFFY, WHAT THE HE-, YOU PUNCHED ME!"

"YEAH! IF WE'RE GOING TO SETTLE WHICH IS BETTER! THEN WE BETTER FIGHT IT OUT!"

"WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU GOT THAT LOGIC FRO-"

Zoro ducked as he was able to dodge the next punch.

"OK, THAT'S IT!"

The children 'ooohhh'ed when Zoro started to take out his three katanas. Zoro-sensei has always been admired for that.

"Sensei! I'm hungry!"

"Well, it is about that time huh? Should we go?"

"Yeah! Let's go sensei!"

As if there wasn't a death match behind them, the kids filed out along with their sensei right behind them.

"Hurry up with your battle," the sensei called out over his shoulder as he ushered the kids through the door. "Or you'll miss lunch."

"LUNCH?"

Well, one could say that Luffy won one point at that time.

* * *

Law: The Respected Doctor

"Awwwwww~ This is your baby brother Dr. Law? He's very handsome!"

While Law only chuckled at the nurse's dotting personality; Luffy whined as he felt his cheeks getting abused, trying to push the woman's hand away.

"Yes, you see; my family is all out with business and it was my job to babysit my brother for tonight. But it seemed that I have a call about one of my patients and couldn't leave him alone. Do you think he could stay here for a while?"

All Law has to do is flash a seductive smile just to wrap the nurse around his little finger.

"Of course! Of course! I don't mind as long as he wouldn't get in the way!" shrilled the nurse, swooning as Law chuckled rather alluringly.

"I thank you for your time."

Winking at the nurse, he'd exit out of the office, leading a confused Luffy who didn't quite understand what was going on between Law and the nurse.

A loud squeal was heard in the office they just left.

"She's a weird oba-san…" Luffy said, looking back at the doors with an owlish stare.

Law only did a closed-eye chuckled.

"Yes she is…" Law agreed ever so innocently as he ushered his brother towards a specific supernova doctor then stopped him as they were in front of the men's locker room.

"I would rather that you would stay in here…" Law said as he dialed the security code of the room before opening it, pushing Luffy in soon after. "but, I know you wouldn't be able to stay in one room for too long. So I'm giving you permission to wander around."

Well, not like Luffy needs it in the first place.

Opening up his locker, Law took off his shirt [1] and folded it neatly into his personal cabinet.

"Why are you changing Law?" the doctor heard his little brother asked as he could also feel his stare.

"Rules." Simply answered the sadistic supernova as he pulled on a brown shirt and then put on a white lab coat. Luffy stick his tongue out in disgust at the mention of the word "rules".

After putting up his hat and closing his locker, Law then began to leave.

"Luffy."

The raven haired teen looked up at his brother.

"Whatever you do, don't go out to the left hall."

Luffy innocently tilted his head in confusion at the order… or was it a warning?

"Why?" questioned the teen.

Instantly at the question: Law smirked, chuckling as he pointed the bulge in Luffy's pocket. If anything, that means that Luffy has a pocketful of meat.

"There is a monster at the end of the hall," Law started, seeing Luffy's expression starting to light up to an ecstatic face, "that eats other people's food and meat." That was soon dropped into an expression of horror.

Law was closing the door of the locker room, looking back at his brother's horrified expression through the tiny opening it has left.

"Make sure to protect your meat…" Law pointed out in an amused tone before closing the door, which had an unneeded creaking effect.

Luffy started to sweat as he hoped that his brother would come back to reassure him that there was no food/meat-eating monster.

He was not reassured when he figured out that Law isn't coming back anytime soon.

Law, on the other hand, was pretty sure that Luffy would keep out of the east wing as he leisurely walked to his patient, whistling along the way.

On Luffy side of the matter; he was fidgeting where he was, looking from left to right to see if the meat monster would come out. Maybe he should eat his meat now?

With that conclusion, Luffy already started to consume all his meat.

After a few minutes or so, all kinds of food in his pockets are gone… as much as the snacks and lunches that were in a few people's locker.

Now, the boy is currently bored and unsatisfied.

Without even the need to think, Luffy was already opening the door of the locker room, looking out at the hall. He shivered as he remembered the meat monster in one of these halls.

Which hall did Law said that the monster was in?

"Ah right! The left one! So avoid the left and go to the right!"

Luffy went left.

++++Law++++

Law sweatdropped as he saw Luffy staring into the room with curious yet wide eyes.

What in the he- is he doing in the east wing when he told him specifically-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The doctor watched as his little brother jumped three feet in the air at the loud scream coming from the room, looking scared and flabbergasted and downright terrified. He could see sweat after sweat coming down from his brother's face, looking grimly sick.

Then Luffy saw Law and quickly ran over to his "miracle healer" brother.

"L-Law! Law! There's something wrong with the woman and the people are making it worse! You're a doctor right? Save her!"

Luffy flinched as another horrific scream echoed the hall and dragged his brother to the door.

Law almost, just **almost**, uncharacteristically twitched at what he saw.

His little brother flinched as he heard another torturous shriek.  
"L-Law! Look, look! Her face is all red and her stomach is all bloated! Did she eat too much that her stomach migh- huh, what, Law?"

There were question marks all over the teen's head as his eyes were being covered by the doctor and then dragged away from the room.

"Luffy, just don't worry, they're train professionals…" Law mumbled, dragging his brother further and further away from the screams.

"But they're hurtin-"

"She'll be fine." Law quickly reassured, chuckling with the same tone he usually have. What Luffy couldn't see, since his eyes are covered, is that Law looked uncharacteristically nervous. Even though he still have that smirk on.

Luffy, since he doesn't understand all that medical stuff thingy, just trusted Law on what he said.

"But it seemed to hurt a lot…."

"You'll understand when you learn about the beginning of life."

Luffy, if his eyes weren't covered, looked rather confused.

"We started out as monkeys, right?"

"We'll go with that for now."

Back at the room where they left from:

"It's a boy!"

* * *

Kidd: The Weapon Dealer

"YOU THINK JUST A SHI-Y FRUIT IS GOING TO PAY OFF ALL OF THESE ARTILLERY GUNS?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE IMPORTANCE OF THIS FRUIT!" the man yelled as he thrust a purple, swirly designed fruit in Kidd's face.

The hot headed supernova growled. In an instant, the weapon dealer quickly kicked out his customer, along with the fruit.

"DON'T COME BACK TILL YOU HAVE SOMETHING WORTH TO TRADE OR MONEY AT LEAST!"

Kidd slammed the door shut, things shaking from the sheer force, grumbling curses about the customer he had just kicked out. He already has a single little nonsense to worry about.

"WAHHHHH~ SHINY!"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT LUFFY!"

Ok, not so little.

Making sure that his brother would stay in the worker's lounge, away from all the dangerous weapons (even though he knew that Luffy would've eaten all the food in there); Kidd got back out to the counter and grumbled something about "fu-in family making me fu-in' babysits Luffy" or something along those lines.

Just his luck. His other family was inconveniently gone, to who knows where, when he went to pick up Luffy from school to back home before going back to work again. When they gotten to the apartment, it was da- empty.

Knowing that leaving Luffy home alone would surely result them rebuilding their own home from scratch, Kidd has no choice but to bring Luffy along to his work.

Kidd heard the door ringed open and looked to see his usual customer: Crocodile.

"Your order is here." Kidd simply grunted as he calmly strides towards the back room.

All of the sudden, as the supernova was about to enter in the back, Kidd heard the clatter of glass from the entrance of the lounge and snapped his head towards where it came from, knowing –from a fact –that Luffy is no doubtfully out when he told the kid, for the millionth time, to stay in the room. But, his angry soon disperse as he saw the wide eye, horrific look on his face that was soon replaced with a look of rage.

Kidd then looked from Luffy to Crocodile, who also have the same reaction except that the dangerous boss looked calmer and more mature.

Kidd felt a foreboding shiver as he can feel the tension.

Shi-! Why in the he- does Luffy know about a guy like Crocodile? He's the boss of a corporation and a dangerous mafia! Then again, he wasn't surprised at the same time.

But knowing his brother, he wouldn't hesitate to go on a full fight with this guy. He has to stop him before they destroys the whole building! And then how is he going to explain to his boss that his brother is responsible for ruining their business, literally!

"Oi, Luf-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE CROCO-BANANA!"

Kidd almost tripped flat on his face as he heard what his brother named the infamous boss, twitching as he look at his brother's face with an incredulous look.

….Why in the he- did Luffy just call him "Croco-Banana"….? Actual, he doesn't really want to know. His brother and his crazy mind. Actually, his brother is crazy. Period.

It was obvious to how miff Crocodile is with the name, for there was a large pulsing vein on his head, but he was somehow manage to keep his cool.

"I reassure you…mugiwara…."Crocodile said between clenched teeth. "That I had no attention to go after **that** company anymore…"

Luffy narrowed his eyes towards Crocodile but nodded nonetheless, somehow –just somehow –able to know that Crocodile didn't mean any harm…for now.

"Ok, I understand Banana."

The pulse on Crocodile's head has gotten larger.

Before he found the weapon shop destroy to the point that they couldn't restore it at all, Kidd kicked his brother over the counter and to the other side of the room. Soon after, he ran to the backroom and brought out a huge case filled with a large weapon that Crocodile had ordered and thrust it upon the crime lord.

"Just send us the bill." Kidd quickly ordered out as he pushed the dangerous mafia boss out of the door, leaving a quite flabbergasted Crocodile as the lord watch the door shut quite rudely.

Kidd doesn't care if he gets hunted by the crime lord himself. His boss is he- scary when he's angry!

Kidd hung his head out of fatigue and slowly makes his way towards the counter.

"Oh ho! A cannon!"

The supernova didn't even bothered to look back at his brother. He means, there is no way Luffy knows how to shoot a cannonball, right?

Before Kidd could even think further of the manner, he fell as shop shook; the whole building is basically shaking.

Kidd doesn't even need to turn to know that there is a huge wall near the front door.

He does wonder though: WHO IN THE HE- TAUGHT LUFFY HOW TO WORK A FU-IN' CANNON?

* * *

Killer: Code name: Massacre Soldier, Undercover Police

Killer has always been a quiet one. Because of that, he never talks about himself. And because of that, there are very few who knows about his past. Of course, one of those few is Luffy, who brought him in to this strange family that he somehow comes to love. In a way. Despite how dangerous the family is –feeling sorry for any poor sap who has gotten to the wrong side of any of his family members –he still have a strong sense of wanting to protect them.

Back then, his loyalty goes to only one person, the one person who also knows everything about his past: Kidd.

Not because he loves him, or that he cares for them. It's simply because he respect him.

Back then when Kidd was a teen, he was simply powerful. Not even words could describe how much power he has. Despite the other members of the gang that they used to be in, Killer was one of the very people who did not fear Kidd. He fought beside him. And Killer was then the feared right-hand man of the one named "The Destruction".

Of course, the rest of the story would be told later in a few chapters [2].

Anyway, because of Killer's reputation –right after Kidd and Killer decided to go straight –he was then hounded out by the police. Despite Killer was being in a notorious gang; he was intelligent and smart. He knows many things on these streets that could get him killed. That is why the police found him valuable.

But despite so, they couldn't force him into the force, for Killer has to have a choice in this.

In the end, Killer took up on the offer. He wanted to at least do **something**. For his family.

But he never told them his job. Not even Kidd.

The only one who knows about it-

"Hey, we're going to go kick their butts, right?"

-is Luffy.

He was not entirely sure that it was a wise decision. But he felt that he should've told Luffy. No matter how childish or how old he is; he's the reason they were all living under his roof. He took them in to a warm place they could call home. He felt like he was deceiving the kid if he didn't.

Surprisingly, Luffy just nodded and gave him a mature smile; as if he understands it himself.

"No Luffy, we can't. I'm not sure if these are the ones doing all the raids."

"They are."

"How do you know?"

Luffy just simply grins at Killer.

"Instincts."

Killer knows –everyone knows –that Luffy's instincts are usually accurate, as accurate as Hawkins' prediction. Killer would have believed him already since Luffy's instincts are ones that aren't to be messed with, but he knows he is going to have to face facts first. The station wouldn't like it if he accused them just because of his brother's "instincts".

"Well, we can't do it anyway."

"But I'm bored!"

"We have to watch Luffy!"

Killer was glad that Luffy understand that they have to be quiet so the others wouldn't hear them. His kid brother is one of the very few people that could easily make a conversation with him. Because Killer knows that Luffy wouldn't listen to him by that much if he doesn't say it out loud. His little brother would understand his gestures, but it doesn't mean the boy would do what he wanted for it doesn't have a stronger impact than when he orders it vocally. He never had to do it at home, for the others are verbal enough for Luffy.

"N-No, please, don't! I'll get you the stuff!"

Killer, if you could see his face, narrowed his eyes as he saw the happenings from down below, for they were on the roof almost above the gang they were watching.

There was enough evidence now, for they were clearly rambling their plans out to the world after they beat the guy senseless, trying to think what to do next.

"Ok Luf-"

Killer froze as he saw that Luffy wasn't behind him anymore, a sound of a smack soon after

"WHY YOU PUNK-"

Killer could only sigh as he heard another loud smack and some more noise that echoed throughout the quiet street. He could also hear Luffy's laughing. He probably found something funny.

Well, at least this is making his job easier, but the boy has no means of patience.

The "Massacre Soldier went down from his spot, knowing that with Luffy's attention span, they'll be in trouble soon enough.

* * *

Bonney: Always the Food Critic

"M-Miss Jewelry! We've been expecting you!" One of the waiters stuttered, a bit flushed at the unexpected beauty in front of him.

With a calm smile, that is somehow seductive, and a (sexy) straight posture, Bonney pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, her red dress swaying quite beautifully with her movements.

She ignored many of the men in the restaurant that were staring at her. Some got slapped by their wife.

Many of the waiters stared too, for they didn't expect that "gluttonous" Bonney is actually a beautiful skinny woman like she is now. They expected someone….fatter. No, they respected and admired all the critics and advice she gave to every restaurant that she met with. They know that her written critics are top notch. But they didn't think that the woman would look so attractive.

"Are we going to be seated waiter..?" Bonney asked in a voice that would make many men swoon and die of blood loss. The waiter in front of the famous critic would die of a nosebleed if he wasn't train harshly to keep his posture up….. Wait a minute.

"We…?" questioned the waiter as he finally looked at the person next to the pink haired beauty.

There's a teen that looked possibly a freshman in high school, looking at the food on the table closes to them with wide eyes and a drooling mouth.

"Yes. This is my little brother. His taste buds are as excellent as mines. I wanted his opinion on your food too."

The waiter sweated at the unexpected surprise. W-Wait, he's going to serve this guy? If he's anything like his sister, a beauty or not, there's no doubt that he is as gluttonous as her… if not worse.

"Is there a problem with it…?"

Just one flash of hurt from the woman's face and he couldn't deny her wishes.

"N-No, of course not. We'll be happy to have him here." The waiter reassured, smiling with an ever-so fake politeness.

Bonney face lifts up at the assurance and thanked the waiter ever so kindly. It took all his strength just to turn around and telling them that he'll take them to their seats without getting a nose bleed.

Without knowing it, Bonney and Luffy gave each other a thumb up behind his back before following the man.

As they were seated near a window where it overlooks a beautiful scenery of the city; the waiter, somehow composed, gave both of them their menu.

"I'll be back shorty for your orders." He said as he bowed down, leaving them quickly.

When he came to a secluded place, he released his nosebleed.

There is some dangerous woman out there that would just make you bleed with just a look.

"Oi, Bonney-nee." Luffy said as he looked up at his sister, not bothering to look at the menu since he already determined that he was going to get one of everything… or maybe five. "Are you really just going to get two of everything? I thought you were going to get more."

Luffy said as he raised an eyebrow at how little his sister is eating.

The woman only snickered as she patted her brother's head.

"I'm still doing my job, so I can't completely eat all the food in this restaurant." Bonney said, shrugging, actually calm about it. Well, she can always get more food on the way home and **at** home.

"But don't worry about me, enjoy yourself. All this food is **free**."

Luffy would've cheered if Bonney didn't strictly remind him that they were in a high-class restaurant…..

Well, not that their manners while eating shows it at all.

* * *

Apoo: The Big Boss Producer

"Listen Luffy," Apoo began, looking at his wide eye, hyperactive brother. "You are not to leave from this spot. You are not allowed to speak. You are basically not allowed to move, got it?"

Luffy simply nodded his head slightly.

Apoo sighed.

He just has to babysit his younger brother. Apparently, everyone is too busy to take care of Luffy, and Kidd refused after the cannon incident.

"But what if there is an emergency?" Luffy asked innocently as he looked at his double-limbed sibling.

Apoo sighed once again, looking at his brother through tired half-lidded eyes.

"Like what?"

"Like, when I'm hungry!"

Of course, he should take account to Luffy's endless stomach.

"There's a vending machine right there." Apoo explain as he pointed towards the convenient contraption nearby, giving his brother 500 belis soon after. "This should, at least, last you till I'm finish with the meeting…"

As Apoo turned and was about to finally enter the meeting room-

"But what if it's rreeaallyyy important?" Luffy stretched, looking at Apoo as if he has the answer to everything.

The musical supernova groaned.

"If it's really, really, really, really, really, really, **really**, important; then come get me."

With that final said, Apoo quickly entered the meeting room, leaving a Luffy to pondered what would be a really, really, really, etc. important enough for him to call out for Apoo.

"Now…" Apoo mumbled as he looked upon the many section leaders that he assigned, walking up to the table and soon after taking his seat. "There is a new potential I would like to recruit. His name is Brook."

This conversation goes on for half an hour before they agree to take the man in when he majors in college and get his bachelor degree. During the long period of time, Brook could also come in from time to time to help take care of any newbies to the company.

Before they could get onto their next discussion, Luffy barged, breaking the door in the process.

"Apoo! Apoo! It's really, really bad!" the younger sibling said as he tried to drag the musical supernova out of the room.

Apoo rubbed his temples before he simply following his brother willingly. He knows that arguing wouldn't make things much better, for it would probably just pro-long whatever problem Luffy has. He decided, if the problem was as stupid as he thought, then he's just going to send Luffy to the lobby like he had originally planned.

But, apparently, the problem is quite stupid. Stupid, but somehow understandable.

"Luffy…." Apoo sighed out, by some means calm. "How in the he- did this happen?"

There, in front of Apoo, is a broken, beyond repaired, vending machine. And he was not kidding when he meant **beyond repair**. The thing might as well be in a scrap yard already.

Luffy only sheepishly grinned, making it hard to tell whether the boy was actually guilty or not. Apoo can tell it was the latter though.

"Well, I was hungry so I went over to the machine-thingy like you told me."

No surprise there.

"Then I tried to get the bag of beef jerky in there."

Also, no surprise there. The teen does have a strong love for meat.

"But it got stuck so I tried to shake it and kick it so my beef jerky would get out! But somehow, it then has gotten really bad so I went to you!"

…..Somehow, Apoo expected something like this would've happen. Leave it to Luffy to not realize the full extent of his strength.

"But, in the end, I got my beef jerky!" Luffy chirped as he flailed the bag of beef jerky in front of him for Apoo to see.

The supernova just facepalmed.

* * *

Drake: The Museum Curator

"Now what we have here is the mighty Tyrannosaurus rex, one of the fiercest carnivores back at the Jurassic period."

"SSSUUUUUGGGEEEEIIIIII! ~"

Drake almost flinched as he heard the loud voice among the crowd of kids. Looking back at all of those wide, starry eyed children who "ooohhh"ed and "ahhhh"ed at the large skeleton before them; there is only one person in that entire group that immediately stood out from the rest. But the only thing that separates that person from the rest of the first grader is the height difference.

And that person is the youngest member of the supernova family, Luffy.

"Pretty incredible, eh?" Drake said as he kept up his façade, knowing that the teachers are watching him also. He wondered if they noticed the new addition to their class.

It was an interesting story why Luffy was here in the first place. The boy (also every other students) were excused from school (for a reason that is solely because of Luffy). He does not want to think about the trouble that his… son…caused. So far these days, Luffy is calling him Otou-san but he doesn't really want to deal Luffy as a father…. Then again, he's pretty much is already.

Well, in any other cases; Luffy, being bored in the apartment, basically begged Drake to bring him along to the museum, never seeing where his father-like companion worked before.

Of course, there is an obvious reason for that. But just one kicked-puppy look and Drake immediately drag up the white flag. He could've sworn that the guise was deliberate.

Apparently, it was on the same day where Drake is being requested privately by a school to show a few classes around the museum. It was put off as weird for Drake, for he was only the curator of the museum. He made sure that collections were safe, added, or transfer to the right place. He's the person that takes cares of every single piece of history in here. Not a speaker for kids.

"Is there any more questions you all would like to ask?" Drake asked as he looks around for hands.

He sweatdropped when he saw that Luffy's hand is the only one up throughout the whole group, jumping up and down as if something was in his way that his hand would not be able to be seen.

"Yes… Luffy?"

Luffy grinned as he was called. "I heard there are dinosaurs' eggs here; can we see the eggs, huh, huh, huh?"

Drake twitched.

How in the he- did Luffy know that?

At the new info, ever single child in the class looked at him expectantly, mirroring the expression of the same teen who blurted out the classified information.

Drake couldn't help but sighed as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry but-"

"Oh come on Drake! You're a curator, aren't you?"

Drake didn't even think that Luffy would know what a curator is.

At that instantly, the whole class, including Luffy, gave him looks of pleading. It's almost like seeing 36 faces of Luffy, giving him the quivering lip and those big puppy-dog eyes.

Not able to deny those faces, he gave in eventually.

"Ok, ok. But this is going to only have to be between just you and me, ok?" He questioned the class, looking at them with a raised eyebrow as if asking them if he could give them his trust.

Grinning that their guide just gave in, they all nod their heads vigorously.

With that, Drake couldn't help but smile seeing how happy they are.

Kids.

Giving them a silent gesture, meaning to follow him quietly; they all headed towards the back all sneaky like. Even Luffy, who was trying so hard not to make too much noise, though it was only doing the opposite.

The teachers couldn't help but chuckled as they watch their kids enjoying themselves.

"I would like for him to tour my class next year." One of the teachers said with humor, bellowing soon after.

* * *

Hawkins: The Magician

"Please! You must help us!"

"I am a magician, a clairvoyant. Not an exorcist."

"B-But-"

"I have no need in helping you."

Luffy blinked as he looked at Hawkins from the corner of the dark tent, currently ravaging on a piece of mutton. He doesn't get what is happening, but he does know that Hawkins is being asked something that he doesn't want to do. He at least understood that much, but the two men who are asking them seemed a bit desperate.

"Please think about it! We'll be outside if you made your decision!"

As the men was about to step out of the tent, Hawkins suddenly spoke up.

"I wouldn't go outside yet…" the clairvoyant said as he put down one card on his table, practically looking at the fate of the two.

Like fools, they didn't heed his warning.

Both Luffy and Hawkins ignored the girlish screams that came from outside the tent and continue to do what they were doing as there were yells about their suits being destroyed and such.

The location where they were currently at a bit unusual for Hawkins was usually out on a real stage at one of the amazing concert halls that they have in the city. He was already the cities' own famous magician; his tricks are amazing and life like; his predictions are usually accurate; and his looks, able to swoon many women with just a wave [3].

He's a star in this kind of business, able to bring joy and wonder to the audience.

So, it was kinda weird to know that Hawkins is taking up a temporary job at the circus. Something about his cards telling him that he'll be expecting something good to happen.

And how has Luffy gotten here?

Well, the boy, hearing the carnival is here, obviously dragged his friend, Usopp, so they can play all the different games and eat as much food as they wanted… well, as long as they can do an eat and run.

It was out of pure coincidence that they met. Though at the same time, it looked as if Hawkins has predicted something like that after all.

Now it was half an hour away from Hawkins' introduction and show and Luffy's friend has already gone home for the day, mentioning something about that he didn't want to be there when the vendors would finally found Luffy.

"Whoever finds the lion cub, will be awarded a 300,000 belis!"

At the announcement, Hawkins stood up; Luffy looking at the usually quiet man with an owlish stare.

"No questions. We're going Luffy…" Hawkins told his little brother as he walked out of the tent.

Luffy blinked at his brother's leaving figure but stood up and followed nonetheless.

"Hawkins, where are we going? Huh, huh? Where?" Luffy pestered as he trailed behind his brother like a little chick as the magician only paid attention to his cards, murmuring some things before look up ahead.

There, he can see the tail of the lion cub hiding in the bush.

"Go talk to it…"

Luffy looked at Hawkins with a confuse face as he then looked at the shivering lion cub in the bush.

"Huh..? I can talk to monkeys but I don't think I could speak-"Luffy paused in the middle of the sentence, staring owlishly at the cub. Then, all the sudden, tears started to form on the corner of the teen's eyes.

"Un. I see…" Luffy sniffled. Then he began to bawl soon after. "Waaaah! That's sooo sad!"

Hawkins could only give his brother tissue as Luffy soon after blew into it. Hawkins already predicted the fact that Luffy would be able to understand the cub.

"B-But you shouldn't be so down! You have to keep on working!"

The cub poked his head out, looking upon the emotional human.

"Y-You should do your best! Isn't that all we can do?"

At the encouraging sentence, the cub started to tear up, jumping into the arms of the also tearful teen. They embrace each other with the sparkling air of friendship that could not be penetrated by a mere person.

"I understand! I understand! We'll work hard together!"

While Luffy is off giving the cub the meaning of a beautiful friendship and all that emotional stuff; Hawkins is already talking with the animal trainer about taking the cub's training a bit more softly, for something bad is to happen in the trainer's future.

The animal trainer is wise enough to heed the words.

But the weird thing is: Hawkins didn't use his cards for this prediction. No, he automatically knows that something bad would happen when Luffy made friends with the cub. Monster or not, human or not, Luffy is someone who would do anything for his friends. And Hawkins could already predict, by just glancing at the emotional scenery between the cub and his brother, that Luffy would be that "something bad".

And then, Hawkins started to discuss about the rewards for the cub.

They do needed extra money for some problems at home that are related to their usual havoc.

* * *

Urouge: The Fallen Monk: The Big Invincible Fighter [4]

"W-What are they…?"

"Monsters perhaps?"

"Look at the size of that one!"

"Hey, isn't that just a kid?"

"How's he doing that? He's so skinny!"

To make it clear, Urouge and Luffy are just simply carrying 300 kilograms boxes across the dock to the supposed ship they were going.

"Huh. You're the only one that is going to see me off, I'm hurt." Urouge said though it was hard to figure out how hurt he was for the grin was still plaster on his face.

Luffy just grinned at his brother and shrugged not really knowing why everyone is not here yet. Well, not his problem.

"You're going to the temple right? But I thought you were… um… exited there."

"Exiled Luffy. And yeah, I am, but they found me and requested that I would get trialed for my 'crimes'."

"What crimes?"

"Exactly!"

Both stopped to look at each other, before snickering as if they have some kind of secret and then continued on.

The sailors around them sweatdropped, for they can clearly hear the conversation.

"Yosh!" Luffy exclaimed as he dropped the 300 kilograms box down on the floor of the docks, Urouge doing the same but more gently, as they soon left them there for the crane to pick.

"Well, can't be help right?" Luffy said as he grinned eagerly for his brother. "Just make sure not to cause a panic if you punch someone!"

"I'm not like you who would make a scene in the opening."

"Nani? But you do when you get mad!"

The people around them have a cloud of uneasiness over their heads, not really wanting to decipher what those words mean.

"Heh. Whatever you say kid."

Luffy pouted as Urouge ruffled his hair tenderly, bellowing soon after.

"But don't you have a tournament soon?"

"They let me off."

"But I thought you wanted to kick that idiotic, bas-'s butt to the point that you wanted to shove his-"

Urouge slapped his hand over Luffy's mouth.

"No need to get vocal there and repeated what I said…" Urouge said while sweatdropping.

The people around them pretty much have an idea to what they kid would be saying.

"Well, Luffy, help me carry a few more things!"

"EEEEhhhh? I came to see you off! Not carry your luggage!"

"I'll give you that Mongolia pork you've been wanting while I'm at the temple."

"Yosh! Let's go get your luggage!"

Many sweatdropped at how easy the boy was manipulated.

"By the way, what's in here..?"

"….stuff…"

"You mean like food stuff?"

"No, just stuff."

"Ohhhh! So it's a mystery stuff!"

"Yes, yes it is."

At the end, everyone gave up on trying to understand them.

* * *

Capone: The Mafia Boss

"This is the place, right father?"

"Un." Capone grunted as he blew out smoke from this cigar, making the person next to him hack a bit.

"Um… father… can I asked you something…?"

"What?"

"Why…is….."

The one who had spoken up pointed at the raven-haired teen next to their boss who, without dignity, is picking his nose.

"An important factor in this meeting."

"But Mugiwara no Luffy?"

"Yes him."

The boys didn't say anything more for they were soon shut by just a gaze from their godfather.

Luffy just watched them, picking his nose. Capone only simply slaps his hand away from his nostril. No matter how important Luffy is, there is still a limit to how behave his kid brother can get, or rather nephew.

He and his men are going to a meeting to discuss with another mafia group to sign a peace treaty. Of course, this group is mostly notorious for its dangerous weapons and dangerous assassins and is difficult to even try to talk with, for they are one to fight it out rather than to sit down and chat about it. Because of this, most of the men are precautious for their boss' life. They heard that the boss has no hesitation to kill whoever the person is if they made one gesture of disrespect. Of course, Capone is a person who gathers respect rather than give respect, so they know from the start that a fight would soon eventually broke out.

"You hear me Luffy?"

Most of the men gave their father a shock look as he explains Luffy about what their goal here is and who they were going to meet.

The boy just nods his head ever so clueless. Many have to wondered, is he really an important factor here?

Gulping as they were getting closer to the foreboding abandon warehouse (it always has to be something abandon); they entered in the dark dwelling, all of them without hesitation (so not to look like a coward) move towards the single light in the room which is showing the don of this supposed dangerous mafia who is sitting comfortably in this king-like chair.

The other two in the front are just as fearless as ever.

The don smirked as he saw them approaching. It was a laugh for him as he saw the two in front getting into the light. The supposed don of the Firetank Mafia is rather short. Not at all big and bad like everyone would say. And also, there was a baby-faced kid next to him. What in the he- is that scrawny kid going to do? There's no way he'll last out long in a fight.

"So, you did came." Snorted the boss of the Krieg mafia, resting his head on his fist as he leaned by on the luxurious looking chair. "I was thinking that your pathetic a- wasn't going to be here. I heard you gotten soft."

Krieg looked over at the straw-hat wearing boy, laughing soon after at the ridiculousness of it.

"It seemed that it was true!"

The men behind Capone were at their edges. How dare they insult their father! A dangerous man or not, he's pushing their limits! But they all steamed down when Capone raised his hand, telling them that there is no need to cause any unnecessary fighting.

Luffy looks at Capone. Capone looks at Luffy. Both of them nodded as if to be agreeing with something. Apparently, Krieg, and the other many people around them, caught this one and narrowed his eyes slightly dangerous.

"What are you planning…?"

Before the don knows it, a paper was thrust in front of his face; rapidly guns are pointing at the sudden perpetrator. How in the he- did someone move that fast? They didn't see anyone move at all! It's like he just appeared there.

Much to Krieg's surprised, the one holding the paper was the young-looking teen who gave him a grin. Then Krieg look at the paper, seeing that it was the treaty paper that he and Capone is supposed to sign.

"Sign!" Luffy simply exclaimed as he looked at Krieg with determined, fearless eyes.

The man just twitched in annoyance.

"Look here-"

Luffy just simply thrust a pen in the don's hands.

Growling, Krieg grabbed the boy by the collar, making Capone's men getting rather defensive if not their boss gave them a look that said he didn't want them any part of this. They back down but not without glaring at the other mafia boss.

"I don't know what the he- you are doing…" Krieg said as he tightens his hold around Luffy's collar. "But you're pissing me off."

To the man's annoyance, the boy only tilted his head as if he's confused by the whole thing.

"But it's a mystery treaty-"

"_Mystery Treaty..?"_

"-and aren't you supposed to sign this mystery treaty? Um…. That's how Capone-oji explains it."

A pulsing vein formed on Krieg's head.

"Look here you little-"

"Nande? The reason everyone came here is for you to sign this piece of paper."

What nonsense is this bas- sprouting off? Krieg didn't plan on signing a treaty with a gone-soft don and his mafia. The man named "Capone" was a person that is feared in the mafia world. There isn't a single person that doesn't know the named "Capone". He was ruthless, cruel, a perfect, tyrannical boss. Lately, that all changed: or so he heard. They say that the mafia boss have gone straight. That he has gone cleaner. No one outside the Firetank mafia knows how that came to be. The man even started to **smile**, so some say. Like he- Krieg would be in an alliance with someone who doesn't even have the guts to kill an innocent bystander and feel joy in it [5].

"Look here child-"

Krieg twitched as he saw the kid glaring at him. For some reason, it was very intimating.

"Nani? A promise is a promise! And Ace said that a promise should never be broken!"

Ace? Firefist Ace? And what promise? Since when in he- did he promise to sign this fu-in treaty?

Krieg snapped his gaze over to Capone, who looked over at the side as if he has nothing to do with it. Capone's followers only could sweatdrop, for they found this a bit comical for some reason. Is it just them or is their boss trying to play an innocent face?

Growling at the reaction he has gotten from "Gang" Capone, he looked over at the teen who was…pouting..?

"You are not a very nice person if you can't keep a promise!"

"NO SH-! I'M IN THE MAFIA DA-IT!"

What in the he- is wrong with this guy? "Not a very nice person"? Does he even know what kind of situation he is in [6]?

"Mafia? WELL CAPONE IS IN A MAFIA AND HE CAN SIGN A PIECE OF PAPER!"

"DON'T PUT HIM IN THE SAME LEVEL AS ME!"

"AT LEAST HE CAN SIGN A DA- PIECE OF PAPER!"

"I CAN TOO SIGN IT! GIVE ME THE DA- THING!"

Snatching the thing out of Luffy's hand, he –unintentionally –signs the piece of paper as if to prove the frustrating boy's point.

When he's finished, he suddenly found the paper snatched out of his hands; looking to see that Capone is now signing the infernal thing made from trees.

"Business is done, have a good day." Capone said leisurely as he nodded his head towards Krieg as a farewell gesture before turning and heading for the exit out of the warehouse.

As the Firetank mafia members one by one automatically filed out of the warehouse, confused and baffled by what just happened, and so quickly too. Krieg and the rest of his followers stood their frozen, their leader blinking from time to time.

Gin, the right-hand man, was the first to snap out of it, clearing his throat.

"W-What… just happened?"

What in the he- just happen?

"F-Father!" one of Capone's men stuttered out as soon as they were out of the warehouse, the sun clear in the sky as it blinded many men for they were in the dark dwelling for too long. "K-Krieg wouldn't be pulled back by just a piece of paper!"

"I know." Capone calmly stated as he exhaled out an air of smoke, making some cough.

"But his signature is enough to blackmail him."

"B-Blackmail him father…?"

"Yes. Bank accounts, internet purchase and all that stuff; even some private information that he surely doesn't want to get out in the public."

"W-With just a signature?"

"Yes, I got a very good person who can dig up a lot of things. [7]"

Many of the men sweatdrop as the remembered the kind of family that Capone lives with.

"And there is a person who is an expert of blackmailing. [8]"

They all know why their boss is much more powerful and scary now than back then when his resources are limited.

"I know a person who can get it on air too… [9]" Capone mumbled as he is trying to figure out a way to get the person to at least help him on this.

They couldn't help but feel sorry for Krieg.

"By the way, good job Luffy." Capone complimented his nephew as he continued on before Krieg realized what just had happened.

Luffy blinked and shrugged as if he wasn't involved in a probably soon-to-be bloodshed between two mafia powers.

"He's the one who promise to sign his name. That stingy guy, what's his problem?" Luffy huffed as he followed his supposed uncle, though there was no such promise; and everyone but Luffy knows it.

Like many people before, they gave up on trying to understand them.

* * *

Omake: You took him where?

"YOU TOOK HIM WHERE?" Bonney screeched as she threw an important Ming-dynasty vase towards the ridiculously calm mafia boss.

Drake twitched as he saw that his precious vase, that he was supposed to bring over to the museum, is shattered into pieces by the ragging woman.

"A MAFIA MEETING! A MAFIA MEETING?"

"I needed him."

"NEEDED HIM MY A-!"

"Well, it's not as bad as Killer taking him on a police investigation [10] and Kidd to a weapon shop."

Bonney then snapped his eyes towards the impassive supernova, Killer, and Kidd, who looked flabbergasted that he had just been told off.

"CAPONE! YOU BAS-!"

"YOU WHAT?"

"It's not like anyone gotten hurt... probably…" mumbled an indifferent Killer, who shrugged.

Bonney snapped, assaulting towards the three supernovas.

Luffy and Zoro just sat on the couch, watching the soon-raging war going on between their brothers and sister. Most looked as if there wasn't a death match behind them and turned up the volume of the T.V., watching with some popcorn in their hands.

Today, there was a new movie about a kid who can stretch like rubber finding a treasure called One Piece.

"YOU!"

There was a loud snap there, indicating that the floor lamp has been snapped in two.

A certain person twitched as they tried to ignore the voices and noises of battle from behind.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU SHI-Y BIT-?"

There was a huge sound of a thud and rip, indicating that someone just made a whole wall collapse.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"WHY IN THE HE- ARE YOU BLAMING ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID IT!"

A loud smack sound indicated that someone just broke through the floor.

"YOU BAS-!"

If anyone could see the state that the apartment is in, they would faint.

Everyone that is on the couch and around the T.V. jumped as that, already at their limits, person stood up, stomping towards the four fighting supernovas.

In the end, Bonney, Kidd, Killer and Capone are all knocked out; though only the boys are the one with the steaming bumps on their heads.

Luffy whistled as they saw that his brothers and sister were easily knocked out, a bit amazed and excited at it.

Zoro snorted.

"Sheesh, does he have to be a gentleman?" Zoro questioned as he saw that Bonney was the one let off easy with only just a simple hit on her pressure point behind her neck while the others all get the hard way and might have a concussion later on. "But Drake is sure scary when he's angry."

The others agreed silently.

Luffy laughed.

And Law has the last victorious smirk in the end.

* * *

[1] That was for you girls! XDDD

[2] & [5] That is all I'm giving up! Be patient for the next few chapters or so!

[3] Yes, even Hawkins have a few fangirls and such XD I mean, why not?

[4] I wasn't sure what type of fighter he could be. Also, I was not entirely sure what kind of job he should have. He's still a Fallen Monk and such, but with his posture and muscle, I was thinking something that involves a lot of strength work. Some suggestion would be very nice ^^

[6] Do anyone need to ask this these days?

[7], [8], and [9] Guess who XD

[10] They thought Capone means that Killer got Luffy involved in some gang trouble that has to be involved with a police. They still don't know, to this day, that Killer is a police investigator.

Me: Hope you like it! I wanted to do a chapter where it would explain the entire Supernova's job for a long time, and now I finally got to do it XD

Kidd: … you were planning this?

Me: Of course! Oh, and I'm terribly sorry for any grammar mistake! I tried to be a bit more careful .


	9. The First in the Clan: Zoro

Me: I'm sooooo sorry guys that I haven't updated this story for who-knows-how-long. I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!

Kidd: Well sorry isn't going to cut it!

Me: I'm looking for forgiveness from my readers, not you.

Kidd: *glares*

Me: Ok! I have also been meaning to do this also! But I wanted to wait till I get a more clear introduction to the other supernova and how they are in their past so you could try to compare them with the presence.

But! I won't be doing it all at once! Each member will have their own title and own chapter to tell! In first point of view too ^^

And after that chapter, I will be putting up a filler! Meaning that I won't simply do like:

First supernova past

Second supernova past

I'll be doing instead:

First supernova past

Filler

Second supernova past

Kidd: Why in the he-?

Me: Because I like making people frustrated if they're ever so curious to what the next supernova's past is ^^

Kidd: THAT'S THE REASON?

Me: of course, it's a way to keep them on edge and interested. At the end of the fillers, I would also give a preview at the end ^^. Plus, I would get bored in the middle and such.

Kidd: …. I can see why you and Law are friends -_-

Me: *smiles too innocently that it almost burned Kidd* Well, let's get on with the story!

* * *

9. The First in the Clan: Zoro

When was it when I first heard the name: Monkey D. Luffy?

Che. At first, it wasn't anything worth mentioning. I think I heard that name when Nami was babbling about something (I think it has something to do with tricking this kid out of all his money, the poor guy). Usopp was talking too but I didn't really listen to him because whatever nonsense he said would always (or usually) end up as a lie. I only listen to a few parts of what Nami said, only because she'll make me regret it in the end if I didn't. That da- she-devil.

We were at school during lunch. Grand Line High. I would prefer skipping but Nami wouldn't let me live if I do, for I have her next class. I don't even know why she bothered to keep me in check. It's not her problem. But even so, I know that deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, **deep**, down my heart that she cares about all of us: Me, Usopp, Robin, Brook, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky. Yeah, she tends to do it in a more brutal way, but that's how Nami is.

"Zoro! Are you listening?"

I grunt in response.

Satisfied, Nami continued on with her speech, the others looking quite interested with what she has to say. At that time, I had stopped listening; and I stopped caring whether it would upset the mikan-loving woman if so. Back on those days, my mind was only on one thing: being the greatest swordsman in the world. That is my sole reason for being in this school.

To beat Mihawk.

Others think I'm insane, for Mihawk is quite strong, terrifyingly strong. My friends might think that I couldn't do it, which pisses me off to no end. Don't get me wrong, I care for my friends. I love them –with the exception of a few people –all very much.

But, whenever I told them I was going to challenge Mihawk, they all gave me looks. Looks of worry. And looks of hopelessness.

Except for Robin, for I have no clue what is going on in that woman's mind.

Being the best is a promise that I made with a childhood friend of mines. She was like a sister to me. Kuina.

We would always battle against each other. And she would always win, to the point that the numbers would get ridiculously high. She was my rival. My best friend.

That all ended in an accident though.

Kuina didn't die, as much to my relief, but she was crippled. And she couldn't lift a sword anymore. That devastates both her and me.

"_K-Kuina…?"_

_The said girl looked over at the down-trodden boy, her eyes empty and hollow before slowly looking down at her lap._

I wasn't scared because I knew how I wouldn't be able to try to beat her anymore, to fight with her anymore; I was scared because I knew how important kendo was for her.

When she was with me after a fight, she would sometimes blurt out a few things.

"_A girl's body gets weaker as she grows. I sometimes wish I was born a man."_

Those words scare me sometimes; for they seemed like they weren't from Kuina.

After the accident, she wasn't herself anymore. To me, she only seemed like a broken doll. Without any where to go. Or without any emotions. I would sometimes just stare at her for hours out in the hall near her bedroom, trying to find any movements that would say that she is **alive**.

After a week or two, I started to lose faith.

Her father tried everything to comfort her, but it seemed that he was at a lost too.

It was like –she did in fact **die**. That she wasn't **here** anymore; just her body that decided to keep pulsing through.

And as if she did pass away, I started to weep. And then I bawled.

The next day, after bawling my eyes out, I was so afraid that I would lose my best friend forever in that prison of the body. And so, I worked up the courage to confront her.

"_F-FOR YOU!"_

_Kuina turned towards me once again, but there was no indication that she was really looking at me._

"_I PROMISE!" I screamed out. "I PROMISE THAT I'LL BECOME THE GREATEST SWORDSMAN IN THE WORLD! JUST FOR YOU! I'LL PASS ON YOUR WILL!"_

For the first time ever since that cruel day, I saw an emotion flickered on her face and before I knew it; she cried.

I cried along with her also.

Each and every day, I trained to become better, so that I could become the greatest swordsman in the world. At the same time, Kuina is starting to become better also. After a few weeks, she started to smile. And after a few months, she started to laugh.

During all the time since I was in elementary school and through junior high, Kuina was always there to give me pointers on my training and skills. I could tell that she was getting over with her depression, and that made me happy; happier than I would ever be if I ever defeated her one day.

Then, I was going to high school to defeat Mihawk.

Me and Kuina share one last smile before I left and I made sure to thank my sensei for all the trouble I have probably caused over the year.

For some reason, Kuina's smile looked like a sad smile.

Looking down at what I have in my hands, I couldn't help but grin as I was leaving my home town.

Kuina has trusted me with Wado.

Everything went crazy from there. I met the others, who were a pain in my life; an enjoyable pain sometimes, but a pain nonetheless.

I still couldn't help but feel lonely though. They were great friends, we could practically be family, but I thought something was missing. And looking back, I think everyone thought so too.

The second time I heard of the name 'Monkey D. Luffy'; it was rather an unusual way to find out someone's name.

"MMYY NAAMEE IS MOONKEY D. LLUFFFFFYYYY!"

That day, the whole school shook at the loud voice, literally.

I was twitching when I looked up at the tallest building out of Grand Line High; a freshman in a straw hat introducing himself to the whole world. At that time, I was a junior.

Of course, like anyone else in this da- school, I thought: Who in the he- is that idiot?

Apparently according to Nami, that very same idiot is the son of a multi-billionaire international company.

While the she-devil was too busy thinking about how the con the poor boy out of all his money, I was too shock to even care about her.

Seriously? That kid, that loud, obnoxious kid, is the son of the billionaire? I guess it shouldn't be that surprising….in a way…

I didn't think further on the matter though, for I was in big trouble then with something else….money trouble….

"NANI! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME NAMI!" I exclaimed, looking at the, particularly devilish and evil-looking, orange haired woman.

With a firm shake of the head, Nami took out all the bills that I owed during these pass three years… and I twitched at the high number next to the word: _total_.

"You have three weeks to repay all of this off!"

"NAMI! YOU WITCH!"

"AT LEAST I'M GIVING YOU SOME TIME TO GATHER THE MONEY RATHER THAN KICK YOUR UNGRATEFUL AS- OUT!"

Well… that is true. If the she-devil wasn't my friend, she wouldn't be so hesitant to kick me out until I pay the bills…Or sell my apartment to the next random guy who needs it.

Nami then sighed as she shook her head, actually looking sorry.

"Look Zoro, you can't continuously say "I'll pay you next time" or something like that. It's already been three years since you've moved here! And you haven't paid us a single bill since day 1! And I didn't even include any of the money that you owe me personal!"

I grumbled but I know I couldn't deny her for it was the truth. Since I have gotten an apartment from Nami, I haven't paid her the supposed bill that I owe. It couldn't be help.

All this time, I've been trying to challenge Mihawk to a duel, but it never happened. The man was always on the move, and I couldn't interrupt him while he's teaching class, or Nami would've killed me and not to mention the fact that I'll probably get suspended for picking a fight with the teacher. So, meeting up with him during school was a big no-no.

Getting him outside of school is hard enough as it is. The man would somehow disappear, like he knows that I was going to come. I never seem to have the time; I've been working odd jobs and such just to survive the week and when I do, he's always gone.

And now, there is no way I'll have time to get to Mihawk until I pay all of my debts!

I widen my eyes as I felt Nami subtly patting my head, shaking her head as she smiles softly at me.

"I could give you a sleeping bag so you'll be at least comfortable in the streets."

"You have no confidence that I could pay it all back, right?" I deadpanned while Nami tried to make herself look like a decent angel at the moment.

Though except for a halo, I saw tiny red horns coming out from her head.

From there, I started to find a better paying job. I already have three part time jobs and I don't really feel like taking on another six or so.

It was then at the third day that some guy offered me a job after some random people tried to attack me. Why they attack me, I don't know. All I asked was a job and they tried to kill me after that. What weird people.

"You know where you are, right?" the guy asked as he look at him with a raised eyebrow.

I also raised an eyebrow, looking as if he's the stupid one.

"I'm pretty sure we're in the city."

"Ok then, which part of the city?"

"The north."

The man sweatdropped.

"Not that answer that I'm exactly looking for. And this is the east."

"No way, I'm pretty sure it's north."

The man looks like he gave up trying to convince me otherwise.

"Well here," He thrust a poster in Zoro's hands "An address is also on there. If you're interested in the job, get that person and come to me."

With that, the strange man bid his farewell and left into the shadows….huh, that sounded creepy, yet somehow cheesy. "Left into the shadows". Who does that these days? [1]

With a shrug, not thinking much about it since it was pretty much an out-of-nowhere thing that could be categorized in my "what the heck" section of my brain (meaning I was prone to forget about it and put it off as unimportant); I opened up the poster to see a picture of a….well, he's a pretty weird guy. For some reason, he looked like a pirate, making me wonder if it was some kind of costume fetish thing. Who would dress up as a pirate these days? Aren't people in this generation care about fashion and such? Even thugs have their fashion.

Then I saw the bounty on his head and ignored the way he looks. If I get this guy, I could already pay off half of my bills! But I do have to wonder:

They still give out bounties? What is this, the 18th century? And the police nonetheless. Since when do they let strangers do their dirty work?

I decided it was not my place to ask. Beside, with this much money, it shouldn't matter in my book.

So after that, I've been doing bounties to get Nami off my back and my apartment back.

It was way later then did I realize that I have been called "The Hunter". They could be a little more creative on the name though.

I manage to pay all of my bills by the end of the week. It was pretty satisfying to see how surprised the she-witch was. Then I remembered my other debt that I have. Da- I need to pay all of that too. And what worse about it is: it's higher than what I owe for the apartment.

Nami; that monster.

One time in my hunt for another bounty, I was actually in a real pickle.

"HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT?"

I coughed as another punch has reached my stomach, making me slightly leaned over. But I was still able to keep a defiant pose. It just seemed to make them all the more reason to just try and beat me up to death.

Before I knew it, everything seemed hazy and I couldn't get my senses straight. I heard a high pitched scream loud and clear, but it only seemed to hurt my ears and made my headache worse. Well, it's one way to know that I'm still alive, but I have a deep, ugly premonition that it was not going to be true in a few minutes.

"YOU JERKS! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOLE MY HAM!"

There, I hazily heard the loud sound of a 'SMACK' from one of the guys nearby and soon after a loud sound of a 'thump!', indicating that one of the men had fallen down. And judging from how I couldn't determine anymore noise from the same person that had fallen, it could be said that the unlucky person is unconscious.

"You're going to regret that kid…" I heard one said, imagining the evil twinge in his eyes.

Despite that I was losing a lot of blood, and the fact that I was beaten and bruised up (or worse) pretty badly; being stubborn as I am, I manage to sit up (with pride and somewhat broken dignity) but not without having the help of a wall nearby to lean on.

Through barely opened eyes, that my stupid body wanted closed and to go into a coma-like sleep, I assess the situation right in front of me. Everything was such a blurry blob but I was able to guess who is who.

My savior, though I completely have no clue who he is, is rather plump: a wiggly belly to go along with it. I couldn't help but wondered if he was Santa or something since I saw that he's wearing a red shirt… or I think it is a shirt. A jacket? Well, anyway, he seemed taught rather well. His stance shows that he is a martial arts fighter. Karate? I don't know. The only fighting style that I was interested in was my three sword style. Judging by his voice, it's probably just a kid, or at least someone close to my age.

The ones who I was supposed to capture still have the hostage in their grasp.

I saw a slight shift on the blob who I know have the hostage.

"Do anything, and I'll blow her head off!"

The woman whimpered but made no other signs struggle.

'_Shi-'_ That was the thought that had passed through my mind. I tried to think of a way to help the kid, and the woman, out of this mess. But I also have to take in an account to my own disability to move due to that fact that my body doesn't seemed to be listening to my commands. The traitor.

"Bet your life on it. Go ahead"

My eyes widen slightly as I heard what he had said and, impossibly for regular human in my state, snapped my head towards the so-called "savior". What in the he- is this kid saying? Then again, it's pretty farfetched that he would beat these guys up in the first place only because they supposedly stole his ham.

"W-What in the he- are you saying? I'll really shoot her!" One of the punks stuttered. I could barely see the blob slightly step back.

"That thing isn't a toy. Bet your life on it. Even with a moment of hesitation-"

I slightly jumped, if I could even bounce in my condition, as he saw the punk with the gun instantly flying back and as that punk's skull crack against the wall, it seemed that he isn't going to get up anytime soon. Replacing where he was, I saw the same bloated…. Wait, no this guy is skinnier. He couldn't be the same guy.

I decided not to think much of it.

Well, anyway, the newcomer has the advantage of the situation. I could tell from with my blurry sight that he has gotten the hostage to safety.

"-you'll probably die." I had heard him finish.

There were only two more, from what I can assess, that are still conscious. The other one was wise enough to run away, and the other foolishly tried to attack the kid.

I didn't see what the supposed savior did, but the one who attacked was knocked out right at the spot.

My muscle then began to relax only slightly and my nerves calmed to the point of numbness. In a totally mess up situation, I survived. The woman survived. And the battle was won, even if I didn't do exactly anything to help. And at the thought of that, I couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed. This is the result of what the soon-to-be greatest swordsman in the world has to offer?

In my mind, I reminded myself to double the intensity of my training.

The sobbing voice of the woman saying 'thank you' and 'thank you' repeatedly was getting farther and farther away.

Then suddenly, I heard a loud voice.

"WAH! IS THIS GUY DEAD?"

I somehow managed to let out a chuckled at how the kid could be so comical even after an intense battle.

* * *

"He'll be fine. Just maybe a few days of rest and he'll be up and running. The rate of healing is quite incredible though. Very resilient too. From how he had looked when you had called me, I would've thought that there would have been a lot more serious injuries."

Even though hazy with sleep, I could clearly hear what the doctor said and wanted to mumbled something about how he didn't need to worry, or that I don't want his help.

Then I remembered what had happened –the woman, the blood, the pain, and the kid– and I began to snap out of my blissful sleep.

I found myself in a soft white bed (I refrain from letting myself sink deep into the mattress; this must have been one expensive bed), but the rest of the room is deprived of other things that would make it look like some kind of stereotypical hospital room: empty of personal things, everything white and there isn't a single speck of dust that I could see. It looks neat and sterilized- like the doctor's office. And I don't really like hospitals and doctors that much. Unless it's Chopper treating me or directing the hospital of course.

To the side of the bed, I saw two unknown strangers who seemed to be staring at me with an expression of excitement that I frankly don't get. One of them was an old geezer with a warm smile who seemed to be happy over everything. The much younger one has the same expression; only that I could actually recognize him now. And that is when I felt my jaw almost dropped.

The kid only laughs ever so merrily at my face. Well, what he's laughing at, I couldn't really tell since he seemed just a bit **too** happy judging by his expression, but I decided it is most likely at how I was looking at him.

"Whoa! You're pretty strong mister! It hasn't been five hours and you're already up!" The raven-haired teen said a bit too joyfully, grinning at me with a huge grin that I have to wonder why his face wasn't split apart from it.

I didn't respond to what he said. And the weird guy didn't look as if he expected an answer as he was already talking back to the doctor, but this time, for a reason that I don't know of, he was speaking in a different language, which made me falter a bit.

What is that language? I didn't recognize it at all and it did peeve me since I was then left in the dark because of it. I couldn't assess what the boy was talking about. His expression is all happy-happy, but I have a feeling he would be smiling the day away even if the subject would be something that would make a tough guy cry. So, there is no giveaway to what they are discussing. Even the old geezer didn't give away anything at all.

"Where did ya live, huh, huh?"

I snapped out of my intense gaze and saw the sparkling expression on my supposed 'savior's' face. But all the same, I didn't answer him back.

This time, he frowned at my lack of response.

"Oi doc-ossan, is he dumb or something?"

I knew that the definition for _dumb_ is a person who cannot speak, but I have an irritating feeling that he meant the other definition; the one that meant that if I was _stupid_. I slightly growled as a vein popped upon my head.

They took no heed to my threatening disposition.

"No he's not." The old man reassured, smiling ever so innocently.

"But why doesn't he talk?"

"I'm pretty sure he had his reason."

"Is mentally disabled or something?"

I snapped.

"Oi." I grabbed the boy by the collar, absolutely pissed off. "Just because you can assume that I couldn't speak, doesn't mean that I couldn't hea-"

"He spoke!"

"NO DUH!" I snapped soon after. It wouldn't surprise me if this kid **is** the one mentally disabled.

Hearing a chuckled, I look to see the geezer already packing up all his equipment.

"Well, since I see my work here is finish; make sure he would get a lot of rest, but it would probably be best if he goes back to his own home."

I just blankly stared at him while he just continuously smiles at me. For some reason, why did I have a feeling he knows something that I don't know?

The other just nodded obediently.

With that, the old geezer left me alone with Mr. No-brains. Great, just great.

Yeah, I know the kid. It's kinda hard not to when he screamed from the highest building back at the school.

What was his name again? Mankey D. Ruffy? Donkey E. Fluffy? Zombie P…Tushie…?

"Hi! My name is Monkey D. Luffy!"

My eyes widen as the kid was already up in my face, literally. His nose was nearly touching mines and I could see how wide his eyes is; the widest that I have ever seen on a person in my entire life. There was that big grin on his face again, as if he had found a new toy to play with.

"So, where ya live? Huh, huh? I bet it's at this really cool castle and that you protect a princess, right? I mean, look at these swords!"

I felt a small blast of air as I watch the kid disappearing into the halls that also looked quite barren. Then, I felt myself sputtered when I saw the kid dragged my swords on the floor.

"DON'T DRAG THEM ON THE FLOOR!"

He gave me a 'what the heck' kind of look but nonetheless happily complied, soon after bring them to me.

I didn't hesitate to rip my katanas out of his grip.

"Look kid, you cannot just-"

"Ohh, you have three swords! I never saw a swordsman with three swords before!"

"They're katanas, not swords!"

"There's no difference!"

"There is a difference!"

Somehow, with the fact that I had just talked to him for only about a few minutes before, he's already tiring me out and irritating me way more than Nami could ever do in my entire life. And that's saying something.

I wasn't looking forward to see how the next hour would go with this guy –I'm sure I'll be insane by the time the hour ends– and decided to leave. I have my katanas and there is absolutely no reason for me to stick around any longer.

As I got out of bed, I expected a complain, a whine, but to my surprise, the hyperactive freshman just stood there, smiling as if he's proud to see me up and standing.

Without a word, he left the room, leaving me a bit baffled.

What in the he- happen to the overly-excited, babbling kid who, I have no doubt, could talk my ear off?

But before I could really think of the matter any further, he came back in with my shirt and it was then that I realized that I'm half-naked. Well, it wouldn't bother me if I went outside into the city without my shirt but it's too troublesome to be labeled as an exhibitionist. That's Franky's job.

Putting my shirt on, I grumbled my thanks. It seemed that the kid was waiting for me to do something. To do what, I don't know- just something. He's silently staring at me and it completely unnerves me. Was he usually this fu-kin' silent?

I was about to step out of the room until I heard him offer:

"Do you want a ride? I have a car!" He said with his much excited tone that I'm already use to. For some reason, I felt relived. His quietness doesn't seem right. Maybe he was actually being observant?... nah.

"You have a car?" I could help but question, raising my eyebrow. Well, it shouldn't be surprising since he is the son of a multi-billionaire company but he doesn't seem like a person who would drive around in an expensive sports car. He looks like the type of person who would like to run or ride his bicycle.

"Sure! It's red and shiny!" The aho explains as if that is the only features in the car that he likes about it.

I wanted to say he- no. I really wanted to say he- no. But I have a feeling that I couldn't win this conversation after the other had pulled on the puppy-dog eyes… I can't even tell if he's doing it on purpose or not.

Begrudgingly, I said yes and the other immediately cheered as if he was getting a cookie out of this.

Afterwards, I followed the other through the apartment, looking at the barren walls and the tasteful wooden floors that looked as new as everything else here.

You would think someone as bright and happy as Luffy would give a little more color to this place- everything is fu-kin' white.

We soon got out to the front and I was surprised to find out that this is only a two-story apartment. Not like one of those fancy condo buildings back in downtown. You would've thought the son of a billionaire would live in a place like that. This place is nicer than any apartment that I ever seen- but it's smaller than I thought. It doesn't have its own private elevator, or a mini-bar at the side, or some expensive hot-tub that you would usually look for in a bachelor's pad. It's empty and deprived of life. Well, that's probably understandable since the kid had just moved here. He's still a freshman and such but you would think, with how much his family is making, that he would be living in a much richer environment- liking having butlers and maids to do your bidding– but there isn't anyone else living in that apartment. As we walk through the carpet and wooden floors, all I could hear is our footsteps and our breaths (also the occasional random comment from Luffy). I almost doubt the fact that he's the son of the billionaire. He's living in a middle-class neighborhood, his apartment is big enough for a family for four-to-six, I saw that he has a typical family kitchen and he's wearing clothes of what a typical middle-class teenager would wear!

But when I saw his car, I twitched.

A red, expensive-looking Ferrari is parked in the apartment's parking-lot. Just sitting there as if it could blend in with the other middle-class family cars that are also parked next to it.

And all Luffy has to do is just jump down to the first floor and patted the car as if he knows that he's the proud owner of it.

I instantly forgot about his strange living condition and twitch at the expensive car. Even if I wasn't into shi- like this, I would still know what a Ferrari is. How could I not? Most of the bas-d that I would usually have to deal with own one.

Getting into the driver's seat, Luffy looked up at me as if he's expecting me to come down and get into the passenger seat as if there is nothing wrong with the car itself.

Yeah, what I thought wouldn't be such a bad idea became a bad idea. A Ferrari, seriously? If Nami saw me coming up with Luffy in that shi-y car, I would be hounded by her forever. And I don't want to be part of her 'Get Rich Quick!' schemes, knowing that I would be the fall-guy in the end.

I ended getting into the passenger seat anyway, grumbling as I put on my seat belt. I sunk downward, hoping to hide myself so people would see me through the windows.

Luffy grinned at my happily, putting on his seat belt as he adjusted the seat, the wheel and the mirrors. I can't help but raise an eyebrow. Either this car belongs to someone else or this is a completely brand new car. Must be since he's a freshman, so he's not allowed to drive yet before that… wait…

"Oi… do you have your driver license…?" I asked slowly, the other looking at me as he pauses. He was about to turn on the car.

"Nope." He said as if there is nothing wrong with that, shrugging as he was about to put the key into the ignition. I immediately stop him, grabbing his wrist as I paled. If this guy is as unstable as I thought, I don't want to know how his driving is…

"… do you even know how to drive?..."

"Nope!" He said happily once again as if he finds that something prideful.

I forced him out of the car and we end up walking.

"Meany Zoro! It's a lot faster taking the car!"

"No it's not!" It's not if we ended up having to pull over because of the fact that we had accidently hit an old lady that 'apparently came out of nowhere'. Having to spend a night in jail isn't a way to get home so quickly.

"Why in the he- do you even have a car anyway if you don't know how to drive it?"

"Shanks said that when I get my driver license, I could use it!"

"**When** you get your driver license."

Luffy pouted but didn't say anymore, knowing how true it was. I sigh in frustrations. How did it end up like this?...

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

Luffy grinned mischievously.

"Well, do you know that you're pretty infamous? Over at the East side of town, I would hear bundles of story from you! About how you are a demon, and that your swords-"

"KA-TA-NAS."

"-are possess by some kind of demons from the other world and how you can crush your opponents so easily, that you didn't even need to lift up a finger!"

I twitched. What in the he- are they spreading? Well, not that I really care actually but still, that's idiotic. Nonsense.

"They say you are really scary but you don't scary at all!"

I blinked at what he said, a bit surprise yet somehow not at all. Well, it wouldn't surprise me if he's fearless, remembering that hazy battle not too long ago. He just practically charges right in. And of course he wasn't scared of me; he has been popping into my personal space far too many times for my liking. But still- he's not even wary of me. His guard is completely down as if he knows that I'm not going to attack him. That is news to me. Its common sense for anyone to be wary of me because of my katanas and scary looks. But he had touched my weapons, jump into reaching distance of my katanas when I finally had them and gave them to me as if he trusted me with his life. Usually, no one that trusted should be alive- this is a tough world but here he is. Living a breath proof.

Yet, at the same time, I had a feeling that this kid is born with no common sense. That would explain a lot of things.

"You're not scary but you're making a scary expression right now." Luffy mentioned, laughing as if he found some kind of funny joke. I somehow had a feeling that the joke is on me and restrain myself from choking the other.

"Um… where is your apartment Zoro?"

I blinked as I look around. The surroundings are familiar but they are not even near my apartment.

"Uh…up."

Luffy laughs.

"You don't even know where your apartment is? Wow, you're stupid Zoro~"

"I know where it is! It just sometimes moves without me knowing!"

"What, really? Sugoi!"

The week went on and somehow, Luffy pulled me into his crazy adventures. While it was really tiring and exhausting… it ends up being fun and I looked forward for the smaller male to randomly barge into my classroom, wake me up from my slumber, and go adventure out to the East side of the city. There is always something happening in those streets, and Luffy always somehow made it seem like a worthwhile adventure. As days pass on, Luffy then started to squirm into the hearts of my friends- even the she-witch Nami. Suddenly, problems that we didn't even notice before among each other became important.

Luffy saved Nami from the shark collectors that have been torturing her family for years. We didn't know the whole story but we didn't care- everyone pitched in to help Nami. It was unheard of to actually see the she-witch cry at all. It was somehow unnatural and that only fueled our resolve to help her out. He gave Usopp hope that he could be what he wanted to be- a sharp-shooter cop like his dad. His dad left long ago to join a personal police force that Shanks had made back then. But they were always on the move- so Usopp's father never had the time to come home. Despite so, Usopp always dreamed of becoming a good cop like his dad. Be part of a force which can do good for the people and the world. People always discourage the dream, saying that he's too much of a scary-cat to, but Luffy encourages it as if he could already see it. He gave Sanji back his dream to be able to be a chef. We always thought that he's going to be the top soccer player in the world, but it ends up that his passion was always towards cooking. Even though I do hate the blond bas-d, I wouldn't dare laugh at his dream. Because it is his dream. Chopper was able to be recognized as a promising doctor despite his young age because of Luffy. Chopper was thought of a talentless doctor, consider how bad his father is and have been out casted by many. Franky, through Luffy, he doesn't have to go in hiding anymore. He was convicted of a murder that he hasn't committed and had to hide for years. He could become an inventor like he wanted without worrying that someone would find him. He could go out into the world without shame. He could visit his mentor's, Tom's, grave without any suspicions and see his brother again. Brook- I always thought there was something sad about his music. We all heard his confession about how he had this big family who died and he was the only survivor. Brook has a little brother that is still alive- but he has been searching for him for ages; his brother displaced after a war in his country. Luffy said he met his little brother before once while he was on a trip to one of the Caribbean islands and would be glad to arrange a meeting for him and Brook to see each other again. We had to pry Brook off of him, which is actually very difficult if you are not trying to break him in half. And Robin- for the first time my life, I saw her cry. Another government from another country was giving her a hard time because of her family's history- and for years, they have been trying to get rid of her because of the knowledge she possess. Luffy came out on the top of it- he was able to give her the freedom she had been dreaming ever since she was a little girl.

We all got involved- Luffy never had to fight alone. We faced everything together. But I doubt we could if Luffy hasn't been there- the missing piece we were all waiting for.

It wasn't long until I told him my story. It was as tragic or as special as the others. My love ones haven't left me, everyone that I loved is still alive, and I don't have some traumatic past that would set me apart from everyone else (well, not so traumatic as everyone else). But I at least owe it to him to tell my story. Plus, he kept whining my ear off about how 'secretive' or 'mysterious' I am.

I told him about my home town, my 'family', Kuina and her father, the incident, the promise, the training, my plan, my ambition, my goal, my dream. Everything. He just looks at me, nodding from time to time. I would see him smile real big at some part and sometimes, it would falter slightly in some parts. I expected him to interrupt me at some point but he listened intensely as if his life depended on it.

When I had finished, I sigh, working the cricks on my neck. I had never told anyone about my reason for my ambition. The promise I made to Kuina is important to me. And judging by the expression on Luffy's face, he knows that if it's important to me, then it's also important to him also.

"I could ask Mihawk to come to the dojo you were working part-time at! But you have to challenge him yourself- he hates it if you get someone else to make the challenge for you."

I scoffed. Like he- I'll let someone challenge Mihawk for me- that would just announce me as a coward!

"…Wait, you know Mihawk?"

"Yeah! He's Shanks' friend so I would see him sometimes or another. I don't know him that well but he's a pretty sugoi guy! I'm sure I could convince him to come!"

Well, at this point, I know that there is no way you could deny Luffy of anything, especially when it comes to his friends. So I have no doubt that he could convince Mihawk to come.

In one way, it doesn't surprise that Luffy would do this for me. I was well aware, from the minute I have met him, that if I had told him my story, my ambition, my dreams- he would do everything to make it come true. That's why I try to not to mention it as much as I can. I don't want our friendship be based on favors and I don't want him to end up thinking that the only reason I became friends with him is because of the knowledge of what I know he can do for me. But I figured out sooner or later that we were never friends for that reason. Despite how annoying he is at first sight- I knew there was something peculiar about him. I didn't know what.

He's different; very different.

"…Thanks Luffy." I told him. There is no going back now.

I finally got my duel with Mihawk.

We had scheduled it during the weekend- everyone is free at that time and the Dojo is willing to spare a room at that time.

When I entered into the dojo, with my typical fighting clothes that I wore in the streets bounty hunting, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Mihawk in the flesh. I was so astonished by the real thing, that I almost didn't notice Luffy on the side, waving at me. Sure, I saw the great Hawk-eye in the hallways of school and such but seeing in his prime with those legendary weapons, especially the black-blade sword, next time him- I feel my adrenaline rushing.

"Mihawk! I challenge you to a duel!" I was very quick to challenge him, I was eager to put all my years of hard training to the test. And this is finally the moment to see where I stand in the world of being a swordsman.

I saw him silently narrowed his eyes, his eyes intimidating. But I will not stand down.

"You wish to challenge me..? Is this the reason why I'm out here?" The last question goes to Luffy, who sheepishly grinned at the teacher and shrugged innocently. Mihawk seemed slightly annoyed but any traces of that only lasted for a minute before his face became an expressionless mask. I saw him reach for the wooden sword.

"No." I fiercely said, making the other swordsman to stop as the word echo through the dojo room.

"I want a real duel." I insisted as I turned my body a little to where he could see my three katanas.

Luffy eyes widen.

Mihawk lips twitched upwards slightly.

"There is no guarantee that I would spare your life."

"I'm well aware." I responded as I took my katanas into both of my hands and my mouth, breathing slowly in and out as I put myself in a stance.

He could tell I was serious. It amused him for a moment before he became serious. As a respect to your opponent, if they are being serious about this, you should be serious as well.

"You have been warned."

He pulled a smaller sword from the cross necklace that he wore. It made me slightly insulted that he decided to underestimate me but I know the drill. Prove myself that I'm worth for him to have to pull out his legendary sword. My dream begins and ends here.

There was never a 'ready, set, go!' in these duels. That idiotic in this situation. This is not a sport or a spar- it's a life or death situation. You either die or not. To some people, it may seem suicide but it's not. It's a promise. I cannot lose. For Kuina; for Luffy's dream.

Without warning, after being in stances for a few moments, I took the first step, attacking Mihawk instantly with three of my blades coming at him all at once. He didn't make any major or big movement so I thought that I wouldn't be able to dodge it. And there is no way he could block it with that tiny sword.

I thought wrong.

It was almost as if I couldn't move. And that was true, I couldn't move. He instantly stops my katanas with just that little weapon, and there is nothing I can do. I can't even push forward, my strength nothing compared to his. If I move back, I would be open and he'll easily take a good strike at me. I can't even slide my katanas out from tiny sword. Soon or later, one of us has to move and Mihawk took the chance, trying to throw my katanas to the side.

I quickly recovered as I try to attack him again and again, using every angle I could find to get to him- but every time, he simply blocks it with that miniature sword, urging me to prove myself more and more that I was worthy and ready to become the world's greatest swordsman.

Shi-, I'm getting tired.

Though I know that clearly, it's still too early for me to be tired that quickly. I have to press on.

Charging, I took a swipe towards him but to my surprise, he dodges it, using my surprise and momentum to his advantage as he uses his hand to chop my neck, sending me down on the floor instantly.

My head felt hazy but I wasn't ready to give up so easily, standing up too soon for any kind to human who had taken the full blunt of the attack but I'm not just any human. I went back into another stance, planning to do another three-sword technique.

"Do you want to obtain power that much?" I heard Mihawk ask with much serious as well as a twinge of curiosity. I guess my determination would cause some questions. Why would I do something this crazy? Knowing that I'm way out of my league. People would say that if I ever do end up facing Mihawk, that I would be dead in an instant.

I hear what others would say about me sometimes. I don't care because I know it is not truth, but doesn't mean I couldn't hear them sometimes.

If I beat Mihawk, I could obtain riches. I could have so many rights given to me- so much power would be practically given to me as soon as the battle ended. But that wasn't what I wanted.

Riches mean nothing to me. I could get my rights when I earned it- not because they fear of my power. And I know that I have power as soon as I beat Mihawk- no one can give me it or bestow it. It's a privilege that I wanted to earn.

This was never about the rewards: this is about the promise I made to keep. And if I don't keep this promise, I don't deserve the title of a swordsman.

"Eh, not really." I snorted, giving my opponent a craze look as I was about to make my move. "I just can't afford to lose."

Tensing yet somehow relaxing my muscles, I whispered the technique.

Before I could make a move, I left myself too wide open for too long- Mihawk stabbed me near the heart.

I thought I heard Luffy's choked voice- but maybe it's just me.

I didn't move. I couldn't move. I can't move. It felt like that if I did- it would be the end. Just like that. All those promises, those deals, the dreams- it felt that it would all be meaningless if I took a step back. I rather die than for that to happen.

"Why don't you step back? Do you want this to plunge into your heart?"

I gave him a crazed grin- as if I'm not the one with the threatened life.

"Like I said: I can't afford to lose. Stepping back means exactly like that."

"Even if you die?"

"I rather die than lose."

Maybe it was just me, but he seemed shocked by my declaration. But I was equally shocked when he backed away, sheathing his miniature sword.

"State your name- I haven't heard it."

"Roronoa Zoro." I said, not missing a beat, saying my name as equally strong as my spirit and my determination to win. I put myself in another stance, preparing a secret three-sword technique.

"I'll remember that name."

I grinned wider as I saw him pulling out his legendary sword.

"You'll have the honor of being slain on this sword."

"Much appreciated." I grumbled as I close my eyes, controlling my breathing as I started the technique, swirling the katanas in my hands.

I heard a clank and I know that Mihawk is readying himself to strike as well.

I grumbled the name of my technique, slowly opening my eyes to concentrate on my opponent.

At the moment, we both attacked at the same time, leaning towards to each other so that our blades could reach to make a strike.

And at that moment that we passed each other, our blades simultaneously strike to slay the other.

There was a tense silence after this- I couldn't help smile slightly as I know the result of this battle.

I lost.

As I fell, the wound on my chest feeling very real to me, I barely noticed the fact that the two katanas in my hands were completely destroyed. Wado is still intact though, beautiful as ever.

"ZZZOOORRRROOOO!"

My body hit the floor and I immediately felt warm hands next to me, shaking me slightly. I kept hearing a hysterical voice telling me not to die over and over against until it turns into some kind of babble that I don't understand. The voice seemed to be echoing, distanced yet close. I wanted to reassure whoever he is that is crying like a madman.

Luffy.

That couldn't be Luffy.

He shouldn't be crying- because that simply does not fit him.

He's annoying.

An idiot.

And so many other things that I could've called him easily.

But I can't imagine him crying.

It simply does not fit him.

"He's not dead, calm yourself."

That's Mihawk's voice.

"I know you can hear me Roronoa Zoro. That wound should leave you unconscious for a while but you are much too young to die. Especially over something as stupid as your pride."

Hey, my pride got me this far. Give it a little credit.

"You would think the young people of this generation would try to live their lives to the fullest. I didn't think I would meet someone who would stay by the old ways. I commend you on that. But times have changed."

In what way I wonder…

"Don't rush ahead your death. Think about the people who would miss you."

Right… my friends, Kuina, Luffy…

"….I'm s-sorry Luffy…"

I couldn't see him, my eyelids too heavy to lift up but I can hear the choke sob.

"I'll get b-better… I promise… I'll beat M-Mihawk…a-and h-help you with…your d-dream…"

I heard another sob before I felt something warm on my back, something wetting my back. There was a slightly shift of moment and I know from the fact that Luffy had nodded.

I couldn't help but chuckle, falling into a sleep soon after.

* * *

I woke up in my apartment bed; with a scorning she-devil, an annoying bas-d with the curly-eyebrow, a showing-off long nose, a singing exhibitionist, an entertained Robin and with Chopper taking care of my wounds, lightly scolding me about what I did was stupid and all that cr-p.

I was surprised that I didn't see Luffy in the very same room with the others.

"Oi, where's Luffy?" I questioned, slightly remembering the sound of his crying. It was not a pleasant sound to hear at all.

Just as I asked that, Luffy came in with several bags of… something… are those leeks? And as soon as noticed the fact that I'm awake, his face brighten up almost like the sun and immediate drop the grocery bags, jumping high in the air to glomp me.

Let's just say that after that incident, Luffy isn't allowed into my room anymore until he learns to calm down.

It was not surprising to know that I healed quickly, only leaving scars to remind myself of the battle I had with Mihawk. I was determined to beat him next time. When Chopper gave me the OK, I began training once again.

But somehow, I felt relieved.

It doesn't feel like beating Mihawk is my only goal in life. The only purpose I had in this world.

I also had a new goal, and somehow, a new dream. And the future somehow felt a lot brighter.

"Hey Luffy, don't you get lonely living in that apartment by yourself?"

"Whuaf?"

I sweatdropped as I realized that a foot long sandwich is already stuff into his face. Where in he- did he get that? We were only taking a walk through the park.

"I said: Don't you ever get lonely living by yourself like that? You're not living with your family, right?"

Luffy blinked at me before swallowing his sandwich whole, making me slightly disgusted yet fascinated at the same time.

He gave me a reassuring grin.

"Nah, I'm good. It's not so bad."

Even though he said that, I thought about the barren space- deprived of life and everything that makes it an actual home.

I remember when Luffy would leave from my apartment after hanging out for a few hours or so, he would go the opposite way as if trying to prevent himself from going back to his apartment longer.

"Hey, can I move in with you?"

"…wha?"

I rendered him speechless. I wish I could do that more often.

"Well, Nami is being a witch and ever since I have been making a lot more money, I swear she's increasing my bills so I thought that if I split up the cost of your apartment, it would cost me a lot less than what I'm paying her so-"

I watch Luffy's expression going from confusing, to thinking, to realization, to happiness all in one go before he immediately glomps me as if I was his favorite bag of beef jerky.

It didn't take long for me to move in with the other, I had very few stuff in the first place.

I took the room where I first actually talked to Luffy, instantly changing it from the bland, empty, white room to my own personal bedroom. The walls were forest and dark green; there were many weights and equipment that has to do with my training. The sheets to my bed are brown to my liking and all my other personal stuff is already moved in. The bedroom is amazingly spacious so I could train here as much as I can without so many limits.

It was almost my first time that day to see Luffy's room. I was surprised that it was full of life and personal things, unlike the rest of the house. I would've thought that it would be barren like the rest but this is Luffy. I would be worried if his room didn't have anything that is 'Luffy'.

A bit unnerved by how barren the place is, I suggested to Luffy that he could put up family photos or picture align on the wall.

He took in the suggestion like a sponge- for he had already brought several frames from the store and by the time I had finished my shower, which I took after I suggested him the home décor, I found the walls littered with pictures of people that looked familiar and some other pictures of people that I don't know of. Well, at least the place doesn't look like a ghost town.

Sometimes during the week that I had moved in with Luffy, Kuina and her father came to visit me. Apparently they were surprised that I had a roommate. I couldn't blame them at one point- I was always a loner.

From there, me and Kuina were catching up. She can still help out at the Dojo but she can't exactly teach Kendo anymore. But she's fine with that- that is as close as she can get. She told me that she had a boyfriend- which puts me in shock for a moment before I made her promise that she would introduce me to the guy or that if he had done anything inappropriate to her, I would be the one to confront him.

I told her about my adventures here- from meeting everyone in the crew, to the fateful meeting with Luffy, from battling Mihawk and the likes.

I told her about my new goal, my other goal besides being the best swordsman in the world.

I couldn't help but grin as she gleams a blinding smile at me, as if all her worries were confirmed and relieved. Though I wasn't sure what she is worrying about, I have a feeling that she knows something that I don't.

The next day, after Kuina and her father left, we (me and Luffy) met up with the others at the front gate.

"Guess what guys! Zoro is now officially my brother!"

I sputter the booze that I have been drinking. Though I'm underage and technically not allowed to drink, I drink anyway. As far as anyone knows- I'm drinking that soda shi-.

"Since when?" I loudly questioned.

Luffy looked confused.

"Since you moved in with me, you became my brother right? Because we live with each other now."

"Just because we're under the same roof doesn't mean we're brothers!"

"Well it's weird that you're the father! Though you drink like one." He's probably referring to Shanks. "You're too young to be the uncle!" You don't have to be old to be the uncle Luffy. "And you're not a woman so you can't be the sister or the mother! I don't want a wife either!"

"I don't want to be any of them! We're just friends Luffy, roommates you aho!"

"But when I was living with Ace, he said that since we live together, we are brothers! Family!"

My left eye twitch.

I met with Ace once upon a time when we were helping Vivi with some problems in her country. He was practically the opposite of his little brother- polite, cool, calm and collected. But… I had a scary feeling about that guy. I knew it probably had to do with that brother complex of his…

I couldn't argue any further though: Luffy would stick by whatever his brother would say no matter how many times I had tried to reason with him.

From there on, I was the first to become part of this crazy family.

* * *

**Omake: The End**

"-The End."

Everyone stared at Zoro, looking rather awkward at the end of the story.

"Why in the he- you are telling us this?" Kidd questioned, the muscle beneath his eye slightly twitching. He really hates it when the family gets all mushy on him. And for no practical reason too!

Zoro looked up at them and blinks, as if he realized that they are there.

"Eh? Where in the he- did you guys come from?"

Everyone did a comical fall.

Did Zoro gone crazy and just randomly decided to tell his life-long story in the middle of their living room all by himself?

Zoro notices everyone's expression towards him, knowing exactly what they are thinking, and couldn't help but twitch.

"Look, it didn't ask you to stop and listen to it. I'm only telling that story because of this idiot."

Everybody's gaze followed where Zoro's pointer-finger is pointing, seeing the youngest member of the Supernova family sleeping on the floor. It seems that he was having a good dream since he kept muttering the word 'meat' and grinning like a mad-man.

"Someone had the stupid idea to feed him sugar so I have to calm him down somehow."

"…So, I'm assuming that the story was fake?" Apoo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zoro snorted. "Like he- I'm that sappy."

Bonney nodded as if she agreed. There is no way for their swordsman to be that gushy. That was too corny for his own good.

"Yeah, you wouldn't last that long against Mihawk. You're overestimating yourself in the story." Bonney noted, a vein popping out of Zoro's forehead when he heard that.

"Oi! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Tch." The sound came from Kidd's lips as he walk away, done with whatever sappy moment there is. "I doubt Mihawk would remember your name anyway. Why would he want to remember someone as pathetic as you?"

Zoro twitched at the insult, grabbing his katanas next to him.

"I beg to differ. I can remember every single detail when you fought with Law for the first time-"

"**Say anything and you're dead.**" Kidd menacingly growled, immediately stopping from where he is at as he turns around towards Zoro with a dark look.

Of course, Zoro, fearless as always, didn't even flinch at the threat. In fact, he's actually grinning his maniacal grin, putting himself in a stance ready to assault the other at will.

Before the two can make World War 4 (it's still unbelievable at this point that it hasn't occurred yet), a sadistic chuckle brought their attention to Law, who was strangely quiet the whole time.

That can never be good. In Kidd's world, if the doctor (still rejecting the idea of Law being a doctor) is silent, that means he's either dead or plotting something that contributes to his misery. Sadly, the black-haired medical specialist is still alive and running so it has to be the latter.

"Ah~ I remember that day~" Law announced, nodding as if that memory was a particularly a good memory.

Kidd felt another twitch coming.

"The sun was setting and I was coming back from a medical convention out of town that I have to attend. Luffy and Zoro had already informed me of two brand new roommates that decided to come and join our little strange family. I don't mind entirely as long as they know not to get in my way~"

Law did a particularly evil chuckle that sends shivers to everyone's spine.

Kidd paled. T-That bas-d wouldn't dare…

"I decided to walk home from the airport since the night was rather refreshing at that time. And on my way, I met up with Luffy, Zoro and the two newcomers coming out of a restaurant. Though I wasn't surprised, it was quite interesting to see one of our newcomers in a rather strange yet interesting mask and an emo-"

"LIKE HE- I'M EMO!" Kidd yelled as he was being restrained from Killer to stab the man from where he sat.

Law smiles innocently, though it was obvious to everyone that he found Kidd's outburst rather amusing.

"Oh yes, I called you that when we first met, right? And you tried to punch me."

Law laughed silently to himself as if he found something rather hilarious.

"After that-"

Elbowing Killer in the stomach to escape from the other's restraining grasp, Kidd immediately launched himself towards Law.

From there on, the two supernovas tried to kill each other once again.

Everyone sweatdrop at the scene.

Drake sighs, deciding that it is his cue to go back to work and left to do some of his paper works.

Bonney practically ignores them, going back to her own work. As long as they don't broke a single piece of her furniture….

Hawkins already disappeared somewhere.

Killer was nursing his abused stomach, sighing at the fight going on but knows that there is nothing he could do about it. He decided watching over them is probably a good idea. He knows that despite being brothers (not that Law or Kidd would ever admit it in their entire life), they are not above killing. Especially with each other.

Capone… well he decided that he doesn't care anymore and is talking into his phone.

Apoo shook his head while Urouge turns on the TV, full volume.

"Do you think there could be anyway to prevent this in the first place?"

Urouge snorted.

"No. They would kill each other anyway even if we did persuade Law to stop talking."

Apoo seem to agree.

Zoro sighed as he shook his head.

Never in a billion years, since he moved in with Luffy had he thought that their home would turn out this way. He still expected for these halls to be empty with nothing but familiar and unfamiliar pictures on the walls. He always felt a small surprise when he saw the furniture littering throughout the apartment, the hall extending longer than it originally was, the fridge full of food, and the people around the dining table.

Never in a billion years had he thought to have a big family like this. Then again, he doubts anyone would've thought to have a destructive family like this in the first place.

He was lying to them when he told them that his story wasn't real. He-, only Luffy knows about his story. He didn't need anyone else to know about his embarrassing story- it's bad enough that the dam- cra- cook knows about it.

Twisting his way around the fight and the other members of the family, he is able to reach to his little brother sleeping on the floor, picking him up before flinging the short teen onto his shoulder.

He then went towards Luffy's room, letting him rest on the bed on a few hours before he's up and running again for dinner.

"Oi Luffy." Zoro whispered to the sleeping figure. "Arigatou."

* * *

Me: Sing praises! I finally got this finish!

Zoro: Tch. Took you long enough.

Me: *slaps some fish on Zoro, causing the other to curse as he tries to nurse the sting* Hope ya enjoyed it!


End file.
